Max Payne Il Sogno Americano
by Alessio Chiadini
Summary: Non aveva nulla da perdere. Aveva già perso tutto.


Alessio Chiadini

MAX PAYNE

IL SOGNO AMERICANO

IL PROGETTO

Ho conosciuto Max Payne in un freddo inverno di molti anni fa durante la stesura della mia tesi di laurea. Un periodo nevrotico passato col naso ficcato nei libri e dentro un frigorifero spalancato su una fame annoiata e ansiosa.

Di Max Payne mi hanno preso da subito le battute caustiche, il totale sprezzo del pericolo e l'aspetto mingherlino, totalmente inadatto a tutta la merda che avrebbe affrontato nel primo videogioco della serie. A causa del budget risicato, infatti, fu Sam Lake, il creatore del personaggio, a prestargli le fattezze, e non era certo un nerboruto, tosto fino al midollo Mark Wahlberg qualsiasi.

Scrittore e appassionato di cinema, sono costantemente alla ricerca di _novelizzazioni, _i romanzi tratti da film di successo. Per questo, dopo aver passato centinaia di ore tra mercatini di libri usati e store online ed essere riuscito a recuperare i titoli più disparati e impensabili, mi sono reso conto, incredulo, che a nessuno fosse mai venuto in mente di mettere su carta (vera e digitale) la storia del poliziotto infiltrato più famoso dei videogames.

"Max Payne – Il sogno americano" è la prima parte dell'avventura, quella che termina con lo scontro tra Max e Jack Lupino e l'incontro con la bella Mona Sax. L'obiettivo finale di questo progetto è quello di portare Max fino in cima all'Aesir Tower e vederlo compiere la sua vendetta.

In questa trasposizione letteraria non autorizzata ho mantenuto tutto il parlato originale, vera ossatura del gioco e linea guida della mia scrittura, centrata nel rispettare l'atmosfera pungente e magnetica di quella lunga notte, dove una tremenda tormenta di neve spinse New York fino al bordo del Walhalla e un uomo a fronteggiare i propri demoni con una confezione di aspirine e una Desert Eagle.

**IL SOGNO AMERICANO**

«Tenersi pronti: 10.10. Aesir Plaza.»

«10.4 centrale. Confermare indirizzo.»

«Aesir Plaza.»

«Colpi d'arma da fuoco sul tetto del palazzo.»

«È in corso un assalto a Aesir Plaza. Ripeto: assalto in corso!»

«15.85 centrale. Servono dei rinforzi. Servono subito altre unità! Agente in pericolo. Agente in pericolo!»

«10.05. Confermare. Agente in pericolo. A tutte le unità...»

Erano tutti morti.

L'ultimo colpo fu come il punto esclamativo a chiusura di tutto quello che era successo. Allentai la presa sul grilletto.

Era tutto finito.

Perché la cosa avesse senso bisognava tornare indietro di tre anni, fino alla notte in cui ebbe inizio il mio tormento.

Ero ancora in servizio nella polizia di New York allora. Manhattan, distretto Midtown Nord, Hell's Kitchen.

«Quando ti deciderai a lavorare per me, detective Payne?» Alex Balder era passato alla DEA da qualche mese e cercava di convincermi a raggiungerlo.

«Chissà in quale girone dell'inferno mi ritroverei. Mi spiace Alex: la mia famiglia viene prima. Vedi? La mia ultima sigaretta. Non fa bene alla bimba.»

«Ecco il mio vecchio Max: cuore da boyscout.»

«Ci vediamo Alex.»

«Giochi sempre a poker il venerdì sera, vero?»

«Mi piace rubare le caramelle ai bambini.» salutai.

Il mio turno, per quel giorno, era finito.

La vita mi sorrideva. Il sole al tramonto di una sera d'estate. L'odore dell'erba appena tagliata. Le risate dei bambini che giocano. Una casettina nel New jersey, Al di là del fiume. Una bella moglie e una bimba incantevole.

Il sogno americano divenuto realtà.

«Ciao! Sono tornato.» rincasai.

I sogni, però, possono trasformarsi all'improvviso in incubo senza il minimo preavviso. Il sole aveva concluso il suo cammino mentre l'oscurità si faceva spazio nel cielo, come in un tetro presagio.

«Michelle?! Tesoro? C'è nessuno in casa?»

Lo spettacolo non mi piacque fin dall'inizio, anche se mi avevano dato un posto in prima fila.

«Cosa diavolo?!»

Qualcosa di sinistro e orribile era stato disegnato sul muro: una siringa. Un oggetto impregnato di significati diabolici.

Mi attaccai al telefono.

«Aiuto! Qualcuno è entrato in casa mia. Chiamate la polizia!». Ero a un passo dal panico.

«Sto parlando con casa Payne?»

«Sì, qualcuno si è infiltrato in casa mia! Sono ancora qui, dovete aiutarmi!»

«Spiacente, non posso esserle utile.»

La voce riappese lasciandomi con l'attrezzo in mano.

«Ma chi parla? Pronto!»

Imprecai spazientito e incredulo e quasi spaccai la cornetta rimettendola a posto.

Estrassi la pistola d'ordinanza e trovai un sentiero in quel groviglio di ansie opprimenti che mi toglievano il fiato. Quello che doveva essere un nido caldo e sicuro si era trasformato in un dedalo minaccioso e oscuro.

Quando entrai nella camera gli intrusi erano ancora dentro. Il corpo di Michelle era riverso sul letto. La culla non dondolava più placida a raccogliere i sogni di mia figlia. Era riversa a terra. Un fagotto era avvolto in un lenzuolino azzurro.

«NOOOO!»

Tutto ciò era successo tre anni fa. La mia vita stravolta per sempre nel giro di un minuto. Gli assassini erano strafatti di una nuova e potentissima droga sintetica di nome Valchiria. Dopo il funerale, dissi ad Alex che avrei accettato il trasferimento alla DEA. Ci vollero tre lunghi anni prima di trovare una pista valida per il caso Valchiria. Finalmente un informatore ci disse che Jack Lupino, un malavitoso affiliato al clan dei Puncinello, era a capo dell'operazione. E fu così che mi ritrovai infiltrato in una delle peggiori famiglie mafiose di New York.

**LA STAZIONE DI ROSCOE STREET**

Fuori, la città sembrava un mostro crudele avvolto da una gelida oscurità. Stavo cercando di risalire dei pesci più piccoli fino alla cima. A chi gestiva il giro della droga. Alex e B.B. erano i miei unici contatti della DEA, i soli al corrente della mia missione.

«Parla B.B.: Abbiamo scoperto qualcosa su Jack Lupino. Devi incontrarti subito con Alex, alla stazione di Roscoe Street.»

Non avevo più visto Alex da quando lavoravo sotto copertura.

Infuriava una vera tempesta di neve. Piovevano proiettili di ghiaccio come se il cielo volesse vendicarsi con la terra. Tutti cercavano un riparo, come se un domani non fosse più ricomparso.

Non che la situazione in metropolitana fosse migliore. Provavo una sensazione strana, come un improvviso montante in piena faccia. C'era qualcosa che non andava. La mia beretta si agitava sotto l'impermeabile. Ma le porte del treno si erano già chiuse alle mie spalle: troppo tardi per scendere.

Prossima fermata: stazione di Roscoe Street.

E Alex.

Il binario era deserto, le ventole dei condotti d'aria circolavano come unghie su una lavagna. Mi guardai attorno: c'era un bidone rovesciato e tutto il posto puzzava come una latrina. Andai verso i locali del personale ferroviario, dove di solito io e Alex avevamo i nostri incontri galanti. La porta si aprì con uno stridio e quando imboccai il corridoio un brivido gelido mi corse lungo la schiena: un enorme macchia di sangue imbrattava il muro. Due mattonelle proprio al centro di quel graffito di sangue erano frantumate. Le aveva spezzate qualcosa di piccolo e rabbioso. Non era tutto, però: una lunga scia proseguiva verso la fine del corridoio, sparendo dietro una porta chiusa. Se avessi attraversato quel confine, avrei trovato un uomo morto, o un ferito grave. Forse in compagnia di una dolce crocerossina, anche se quella non era la vita giusta per certe aspettative.

Estrassi la pistola e mi avvicinai. Appoggiai un orecchio allo stipite freddo. Non un suono, non un lamento. Entrai pronto a freddare chiunque si trovasse dall'altra parte. Alla fine del fiume di sangue, riverso a faccia in giù su un pavimento lurido, c'era il corpo di una guardia metropolitana. Non un respiro di vita c'era più in quel sacco di carne che fino ad un'ora prima aveva avuto un nome e la tessera della previdenza sociale.

Il cadavere aveva le gambe rivolte verso il muro. Non c'era dubbio che non si fosse portato lì da solo. Quel locale era adibito a spogliatoio per guardie e ferrovieri, era logoro e cadeva a pezzi. Il rintocco delle gocce d'acqua nelle docce saturava di umidità l'aria.

Setacciai gli spazi per assicurarmi di non avere sorprese una volta fuori da lì, come una palla nella schiena, per esempio. Tornai al binario.

In quel momento dal corridoio arrivarono le voci di due uomini:

«Non era Jack che doveva occuparsene?»

«Lui e Mickey.» rispose l'altra ma fu interrotta perché il primo uomo mi vide comparire sull'uscio e, d'istinto, si accovacciò in posizione di tiro.

Non indossavano divise, tali e quali a me, salvo che io ero appena uscito da una porta che impediva l'accesso ai non addetti ai lavori e loro no. Quel comportamento mi sembrò strano, come la scelta di gridare "dannazione!" Invece che "fermo!".

Comunque l'imprecazione gli restò appesa tra la gola e la lingua visto che la mia beretta non gli diede la possibilità di finirla. Lo colpì in mezzo al petto e ripiegai nel corridoio. Non lasciai il tempo di spiegarsi nemmeno al secondo che aveva estratto un revolver e aveva cercato riparo dietro una delle colonne della banchina.

Lì perquisì: avevano addosso documenti contraffatti e dei passaporti russi. Almeno non avevo ammazzato dei poliziotti in borghese.

Presi le scale tentando di risalire verso la superficie quando una serie di spari esplose in successione. Due calibri .38.

La situazione continuava a peggiorare. In cima alle scale sbirciai oltre l'angolo: due uomini avevano appena mandato al creatore un poliziotto in quella che sembrava essere stata una vera e propria esecuzione. Magari si trattava dei famosi Jack e Mickey di cui avevo sentito parlare. Feci sbucare il braccio con la pistola e salutai con un refolo di piombo.

Mancai del tutto i bersagli e per farmelo pesare quelli cominciarono ad avanzare verso la mia posizione sparando come all'Ok Corral. Erano intimoriti da me come un branco di lupi di fronte a una cagna in calore. Quello che contava in quel momento era la fortuna e una sapiente scelta del momento giusto. Il mio mix preferito.

Mi lanciai dietro un bidone della spazzatura rischiando che una pallottola mi spaccasse il cranio in due. Mentre mi libravo come un fottuto uccello feci saltare un occhio. Il cervello dell'uomo schizzò sul muro. Atterrando con poca grazia sulla spalla scivolai al riparo, costringendo l'altro amico a venirmi a cercare. Lo fece ma gli diedi solo il tempo di mettere fuori il grugno. Il proiettile gli squarciò la gola e il sangue diede al bavero del suo giubbotto un che di natalizio.

Dopo aver passato in rassegna le loro tasche scoprì che non si trattava né di Jackie né di Mickey. Raccolsi però qualcosa che ebbi la sensazione mi sarebbe tornata utile: una Desert Eagle 12 millimetri. Un fucile d'assalto nel palmo di una mano. Natale in anticipo.

Il rumore della sparatoria, e del mio nuovo giocattolino, erano rimbalzati ovunque nei corridoi deserti della stazione. Proseguì verso l'uscita dentro un labirinto di corridoi fino a quando, dietro l'imbocco di uno di questi una voce chiamò:

«Ehi, ragazzi…?!»

E poi esclamarono "Ragazzi!" quando entrai nella visuale dell'uomo con la mia pistola puntata in faccia. Il bastardo era al di là di un cancello d'ingresso ad un'altra ala dell'edificio. Fu facile come una battuta di caccia dentro uno zoo. Non potendo frugarne il cadavere mi diressi nella direzione opposta. Mi ci erano voluti solo un paio di minuti per abituarmi al peso della semiautomatica ma restai lo stesso meravigliato da quella potenza di fuoco. Era una situazione di merda. Merda nera. Eppure continuavo a sorridere come un bambino.

Arrivai alla banchina numero 4, quella che avrebbe potuto riportarmi a casa.

Ad accogliermi trovai una melodia fischiettata da un tizio armato di fucile a pompa. Deciso ad unirmi alla banda gli feci risuonare il mio piombo di fianco alla testa.

Dovevo aggiustare la mira.

L'uomo, che imbracciava il fucile in una posizione comoda per le lunghe attese, voltò la canna verso di me con l'ausilio di un braccio solo e fece fuoco. Anche lui non aveva avuto la possibilità di mirare al bersaglio grosso e graffiò l'aria vicino alla mia giacca.

Era un consiglio che gli sarebbe tornato utile nella vita dopo questa dato che quaggiù il bonus lo aveva già usato tutto.

Scesi un altro livello. A quanto pareva dai cartelli, erano in corso dei lavori di manutenzione e l'accesso era limitato al personale autorizzato. Come no.

L'uomo col fucile a pompa stava facendo la guardia a quell'ingresso. Le scale erano inghiottite dall'oscurità, il binario era transennato e uno dei treni era fermo a metà tra la banchina e la galleria retrostante. Nessuno altro a parte il sottoscritto. Se la zona era così sgombra non c'era motivo di tenerci una sentinella armata di tutto punto.

Deciso ad approfondire andai verso un'altra porta di servizio. La abbattei con un calcio e mi trovai di fronte la nuca di un uomo che teneva sotto tiro un cristo della polizia metropolitana.

Entrai in fretta nel campo visivo dell'assalitore, esattamente come la nebbiolina rosa che la beretta fece sgorgare dalla sua testa e che finì a sfrigolare sul neon sul soffitto.

«Mi hai salvato, amico!» il poliziotto respirava con affanno.

«Cosa sta succedendo?»

«Un massacro. Questi assassini sono comparsi dal nulla. Ci serve aiuto! C'è un telefono nella centrale comandi di sopra!»

«Buona idea.»

«Allora seguimi.»

Gli coprì le spalle finché non giungemmo di fronte alla serratura elettronica della porta d'accesso della Control Room. Fu allora che capì l'uomo col fucile a pompa.

«Aprila e poi fatti da parte!» ordinai all'agente. «Dammi un'istante.» dissi tornando nel corridoio fino al cadavere della sentinella. Raccolsi il fucile a pompa, tolsi il bossolo che mi aveva sparato addosso e lo sostituì con una della cartucce che gli trovai in tasca. In quell'istante risuonarono un campanello e il rumore sfiatato di un dispositivo idraulico che entrava in funzione. Come quello di una porta blindata.

Mi voltai in tempo per vedere la testa dell'agente saltare in aria. Non mi aveva aspettato ed era andato avanti da solo con il nostro piano.

Bella morte da eroe, amico.

Le porte automatiche erano programmate per richiudersi quindi, quando gli uomini coi fucili dall'altra parte mirarono alla mia testa mentre mi facevo scudo con il corpo dell'agente ammazzarono solo le finanze del municipio con la parcella del manutentore. Per fortuna, il codice inserito sembrava avere definitivamente sbloccato le serrature perché la luce sul display accanto alla porta era passata dal rosso intenso al verde radioattivo.

Mi preparai ad entrare sparando. Con il gomito azionai il pulsante d'apertura e il caratteristico rumore di sfiato del sistema pneumatico lavorò per aprirmi la bocca dell'inferno.

Un altro corpo giaceva di fronte a me, a metà tra il disimpegno in cui mi trovavo e la control room vera e propria. Un altro poliziotto. Non ebbi il tempo di controllare le sue condizioni perché cominciarono a spararmi addosso. Uno era appostato dietro un grande quadro comandi al centro della stanza, un altro si trovava dietro una trincea improvvisata fatta da una scrivania ribaltata.

Sparai verso il primo ma colpì un quadro elettrico. Una ragnatela di scintille sbucò dalla consolle e fece qualche passo prima di svanire nel nulla. Tanto mi bastò per inquadrare dietro il mirino la faccia dell'uomo sorpreso dal gioco pirotecnico e farla saltare. Un ruggito mi spinse indietro una spalla. L'uomo dietro alla scrivania sparava all'impazzata con due pistole mandando in pezzi il mondo attorno a me. Probabilmente aveva visto qualche film di troppo di cowboy e indiani. Peccato non prendesse il bersaglio nemmeno per sbaglio e la mia spalla era stata il centro più preciso che aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Quando le pistole dal texano dagli occhi di ghiaccio scarrellarono a vuoto uscì dal buio in cui mi ero rifugiato e arricchì la grande mappa delle linee metropolitane con un graffito di sangue e buchi di proiettile.

Ultima fermata.

Solo quando mi staccai dal muro mi ricordai della spalla. La frugai con lo sguardo e le dita oltre i lembi stracciati. Un colpo di striscio. Quello che i duri nei film definiscono "graffio". Quello che però non dicono mai è che brucia da matti. Ma ci avrei pensato poi.

Presi possesso della control room per mettere ordine a quel marasma.

Controllai gli accessi restanti, nel caso ci fosse qualcun altro che morisse dalla voglia di farmi spegnere le candeline. Uno era chiuso a doppia mandata; dietro al secondo trovai la stanza dei bottoni. Oltre a diversi monitor a parete spiccavano i quadri di tensione dei binari. A Roscoe Street si incrociavano tre linee: la 2, la 4 e la 5.

Le ultime due funzionavano regolarmente. La 2 era spenta. Sbirciando in uno dei monitor di servizio capì qual era e in che condizione versasse: era quella del treno a metà tra la galleria e la banchina. Non vidi altri movimenti.

Uscendo dalla stanza notai, in un mobiletto, una cassetta di primo soccorso. Non sarei stato così fortunato da trovarci del whisky per lenire il dolore ma mi sarei accontentato di un paio di cerotti. Anche per quelli niente da fare ma mi guadagnai una scatola di antidolorifici. Presi due pillole e mi infilai il flacone in tasca.

Dovevo ancora trovare Alex.

Scesi fino alla linea numero 2. Laggiù avevo trovato il poliziotto sotto sequestro, l'unico dei suoi colleghi ad essere ancora vivo al mio arrivo in quel casino fottuto.

A cosa gli serviva, là sotto?

Avevo già perlustrato il piccolo ufficio e i locali del personale ma farlo di nuovo non mi avrebbe fatto male. Come una mosca intrappolata dall'altra parte di una finestra avrei continuato a sbatterci contro finché qualcuno non fosse stato così gentile da farmi uscire o schiacciarmi.

A parte il cadavere con il cervello spappolato e il tanfo di paura che aleggiava come un nebbia tossica nella stanza non trovai altro. Nel locale spogliatoi, oltre alle docce e ai bagni, si apriva un lungo corridoio che finiva nel buio.

La beretta sarebbe ormai potuta restare attaccata al palmo solo grazie al sudore che impregnava il calcio. Quella era la strada che a forza di cercare avevo trovato. C'era solo da capire se me l'ero andata a cercare o se la fortuna con me quel giorno era decisa a fare sul serio.

Il corridoio era illuminato solo per il tratto iniziale poi cominciavano i neon guasti o mancanti. Alcuni che si sforzavano di rimanere accesi mi facevano l'occhiolino. Sembravano dire "Andiamo Max, avvicinati. Puoi fidarti di noi".

Lungo i tratti illuminati avanzai acquattato alla parete facendomi scudo con le colonne che scandivano il passo con una cadenza di cinque metri alla volta.

Soltanto quando ne ebbi già percorso la metà fui capace di distinguerne la fine: un grosso cancello d'acciaio sbarrava la strada. Oltre, l'oscurità più nera.

Un refolo di aria fredda soffiava da quella direzione, mischiata al fetore di terra fradicia e muffa. Proseguì fino in fondo per controllare il cancello: chiusura doppia mandata e una grossa catena con lucchetto rimarcavano il concetto che la mia presenza dall'altra parte era gradita come un foruncolo sul culo. Sbirciai dentro al buio pesto con la probabilità di ritrovarmi la bocca violata dalla canna di una pistola per un'ultima fellatio alla morte. La luce flebile di un'uscita di sicurezza a dieci metri dentro quel pozzo oscuro mi permise di vedere che era un altro binario di manutenzione, dove venivano condotte le locomotive in caso di guasti.

La linea chiusa per manutenzione, l'agente tenuto in vita proprio là sotto, la corrente mancante solo a quel settore. E poi quella catena, nuova di zecca, a chiudere un ingresso a cui avrebbero potuto accedere solo gli addetti ai lavori.

Ripercorsi il corridoio a ritroso e tornai al binario. Mi sporsi sull'antro nero della galleria per vedere se avrei potuto farcela da lì. Qualcuno aveva pensato anche a quello: il tunnel finiva in una paratia di travi. Un bel binario fantasma. Sperai che chi avesse voluto rinchiudersi là dentro fosse stato altrettanto furbo da portarsi la TV via cavo. Era un costruzione tirata su in fretta ma adatta allo scopo: tenere lontani i curiosi e i tutori dell'ordine.

Era più che plausibile anche che nessuno sapesse che la linea 2 a Roscoe St. fosse chiusa. Quello che era certo era che non era rimasto più nessuno in grado di dirottare il traffico sugli altri binari.

C'erano tutti i presupposti per mettere su una grigliata coi fiocchi.

Quel pensiero mi portò alla memoria il dolce ricordo di una mattina di Natale di tanti anni prima:

«Finalmente il vecchio ciccione in rosso mi ha portato un trenino!»

Le porte della locomotiva erano sbloccate. Le forzai con po' pressione e loro si aprirono come le gambe di una bella donna. Misi in moto il bestione e quando abbassai la leva di marcia, le bobine elettriche ronzarono sopra la mia testa e sotto i palmi appoggiati ai comandi. Mi aggrappai al quadro e mi puntellai sulle gambe perché il locomotore era scattato in avanti e aveva preso velocità prima di quanto mi aspettassi. Puntavamo dritti verso la cortina di legno. Prima dell'impatto mi rannicchiai sul quadro comandi il più possibile. Ci fermammo di schianto e io caddi. La barriera aveva ceduto come burro in una nebbia di polvere e calcinacci. I freni di emergenza erano entrati in azione fermando la giostra.

Estrassi la Desert Eagle e scesi dopo aver dato una lunga occhiata dentro la nebbia. Il cancello che avevo visto dai locali del personale era a una decina di metri avanti, l'occhio scuro del lucchetto mi guardava. Sull'altro lato del binario una scala di cemento conduceva a una pesante porta blindata deturpata dalla ruggine. Davanti a me, l'antro oscuro della linea 2.

Dovevo trovare una radio e dirottare il traffico diretto lì.

Presi a sinistra verso le scale.

La porta conduceva a una zona abbandonata, chiusa fin dagli anni quaranta. Qualcosa di grosso stava accadendo a Roscoe St. Forse per questo Alex mi voleva incontrare là…o forse no. In un modo o nell'altro dovevo scoprirlo.

Mi feci largo tra grandi casse di legno tarlate e muri scarnificati dall'umidità. Mancò poco che non sparassi a due topi di fogna grandi come cani. Oltrepassai un'altra porta e finì scaraventato in un groviglio di corridoi e scalinate. L'oscurità era così densa che ad ogni respiro mi si insinuava dentro un po' di più. Quando sentì un rumore di acqua e il mio piede affondava in un liquido nero e melmoso capì che ero andato così in fondo a quella storia da finire nella rete fognaria della città. Forse qualcuno avrebbe detto che finalmente Max Payne si era ricongiunto al suo mondo ma per me era solo un venerdì sera come tanti.

Non mi dava fastidio l'odore dei liquami umani né il freddo pungente che abbracciava le ossa, quanto più il fatto che non sapevo ancora cosa ci facessi lì, né cosa c'entrasse tutto questo con Jack Lupino e la mia indagine.

Alex Balder avrebbe dovuto essere molto convincente quando sarebbe venuto il suo turno.

Seguì il condotto principale con la fioca luce delle lampadine di servizio a sei metri sopra la mia testa. Di tanto in tanto, nel soffitto, si aprivano grate quadrate traboccanti di densi sbuffi di vapore. Continuai finché l'eco delle gallerie non tornò indietro con un groviglio di voci che non compresi.

Armonizzai il suono dei passi con il ritmo della corrente di melma sotto i miei piedi. Scorsi tre uomini su quella che una volta era stata una banchina della vecchia linea, ora in disuso. Era sommersa di casse di legno. Da quello che riuscì a vedere erano tutti e tre armati. Uno di loro stava predicando che "…non bisogna mai lamentarsi."

Mi sembrò un ottimo consiglio e quell'uomo aveva quasi certamente la fibra morale per fare ciò che professava. Mirai al suo ginocchio ma quella che gli uscì di bocca non fu una lode al Signore.

Il tipo si piegò sull'articolazione ferita che non poteva reggere il suo peso un secondo di più mentre gli altri che erano con lui decidevano cosa fare. Mamma diceva sempre che se aspetti troppo la vita finirà per decidere al posto tuo. Purtroppo, nel loro caso, al posto della Vita c'era Mr. Payne e una semiautomatica dai modi arroganti.

Mentre il predicatore tentava di rimettersi in piedi, gli altri si impegnarono a mancarmi. Il mio vantaggio era stato tenermi al di fuori dal cono di luce delle lampade di servizio. Quando il predicatore alzò la pistola contro il bagliore che aveva appena ammazzato i suoi due compari gli inchiodai la mano al calcio della pistola. A quel punto uscì dall'ombra e coprì con un balzo il dislivello tra il torrente di merda e la banchina.

«Cosa sta succedendo, amico?» l'uomo mi fissava ma il suo sguardo era vuoto, come se non riuscisse a trattenere la vita dentro di sé. Lo scossi con forza cercando di capire cosa gli prendesse. L'articolazione era andata ma non era stato un colpo fatale. Notai però anche una macchia scura sotto l'ascella. Si espandeva e l'uomo spirava sotto di me. Distinsi i contorni di un foro di proiettile e capì che era stato raggiunto dal fuoco amico mentre quelli sparavano alla cieca e lui era al centro dell'area di tiro. Se ne andò senza avermi risposto.

Tanto peggio per me, dovevo proseguire e vedere quant'era profonda la tana del Bianconiglio.

L'entrata davanti a cui si stavano dando da fare i tre era una galleria in salita, una gola profonda lastricata di scalini e foderata di piastrelle piccole come tasselli di un mosaico e grigie come i denti di un morto. A metà della mi ascesa il mondo iniziò a scuotere e ondeggiare e un boato crebbe cavernoso e mi avvolse come un'onda di piena sormontando il filo rosso dei pensieri e il mio fiato corto. Al frastuono seguì la pioggia di calcinacci che la volta mi rigurgitò addosso. Il soffitto stava cedendo ma la frana doveva essere così estesa da coinvolgere l'intera stazione. Mi avrebbe trovato ovunque mi fossi andato a rifugiare.

«Cosa diavolo è stato?»

Nel tentativo di rimandare il più possibile la fine del topo raggiunsi la cima della scalinata solo per godermi in stereo l'eco di quella che in quel momento riuscì a catalogare come una esplosione enorme. Non poteva essere la locomotiva che avevo fatto schiantare perché il casino era sopra di me, non sotto. In più, la locomotiva era elettrica, perciò niente carburante.

«Ci sono, passami il detonatore.» sentì dire da una voce di uomo rauca dal troppo fumo una volta che l'universo si riassestò. A coprirmi dalla sua vista un muro di casse di legno ammuffite attraverso cui osservai parte della scena grazie ai fori tarlati e alle assicelle mancanti. Un uomo era in ginocchio di fronte a una vecchia porta blindata ad armeggiare con quelli che avevano tutta l'aria di essere un paio di chilogrammi di C4 mentre il "fattorino" era un biondino appena sbucato da un grosso squarcio nella parete. In mano avevano una specie di telecomando.

«Se aprite anche quella moriremo di spifferi!» mi lamentai emergendo dal mio fortunoso nascondiglio, mirando alla testa di quello che aveva l'aria di essere il più bellicoso, nonostante in quel momento si trovasse in una posizione più di offerta che di attacco. Bocconi.

L'uomo mi rivolse uno sguardo meravigliato e boccheggiò come alla ricerca di un po' d'aria fresca.

«I contribuenti sanno dei lavori di ristrutturazione? Qualcuno li ha consultati sul colore delle piastrelle del bagno?»

«Lo ammazzo questo bastardo!» gridò il secondo, isterico.

«Ehi! Mettiamo in chiaro un paio di cose: che avete oggi? È per caso la giornata mondiale del "apriamo un secondo buco del culo al vecchio Max, vedrete come ci ringrazierà!"? E, secondo, solo mia madre può chiamarmi bastardo dato che è l'unica che può dirlo con certezza!» scherzavo e intanto riprendevo fiato. Non volevo ammetterlo ma l'esplosione mi aveva lasciato addosso un'extra sistole e una lunga striscia umida nelle mutande.

L'uomo in ginocchio tentava di stabilire un contatto visivo con il compare spingendo la torsione del collo al confine con la possessione demoniaca.

Non avevo idea di cosa stesse cercando di dirgli: se starsene buono buono, visto che il biglietto di sola andata per l'obitorio lo aveva estratto lui o se volesse incitarlo a mettere fine al mio mal di testa girandone per sempre l'interruttore con un proiettile. L'uomo in ginocchio poteva vedere al massimo la fine della propria spalla e ascoltare il biondino passare senza sosta il dito sul grilletto e il pollice sul cane della pistola, nella presa sudata della mano lungo il fianco. Nell'altra, la presa sul detonatore. Anche il tizio in ginocchio sudava come un maiale ma era probabile che fosse a causa dell'incertezza sul fatto che avrei sparato per primo a lui o al socio quando questi avesse finalmente deciso di puntarmi l'arma contro e aprire il fuoco. Capì di aver sudato a vanvera quando feci saltare il braccio del compare che aveva finalmente deciso di sollevare la pistola.

«Scusa, riflesso condizionato!» mi scusai raccogliendo l'arma da terra. Per il telecomando, invece, nulla da fare: si era spaccato in due e aveva smesso di lampeggiare. Dovetti urlare per sovrastare lamenti. «Molto male?» mimai aiutandomi con la mia leggendaria espressività. Lo mandai a nanna colpendolo alla base del collo. Mi rivolsi all'altro.

«Cosa state facendo e quanti ne trovo dall'altra parte?» poi non gli dissi che ormai poteva anche voltarsi.

«Questo vecchio tratto della metropolitana va a finire dritta nel fianco del caveau della Federal Trust Bank, amico.»

«E quanti porcellini dovrò soffiare via?»

«Di sotto ce ne sono altri cinque. Non uccidermi, ti scongiuro!»

«'Notte!» lo colpì così forte che la testa andò a sbattere contro la vecchia porta arrugginita che suonò incompiuta come una campana spezzata. Sarebbero entrambi rimasti a nanna per un pezzo.

Oltre la breccia, allora.

Scavalcai i due begli addormentati e appoggiai la mano libera sul lembo di quel gigantesco squarcio nel muro. Le dita si impastarono col nero pece della combustione e le narici si riempirono dell'odore pungente dell'esplosivo brillato. La parete aveva uno spessore di circa tre metri ed era per quello che poco prima non avevano raso al suolo tutto. Oltre la polvere, perlopiù depositatasi a terra, mi trovai in quella che doveva essere una delle camere di sicurezza della banca. Una grata d'acciaio mi avrebbe diviso dal corridoio e dalle altre celle, gravide di fottuti lingotti d'oro massiccio impilati in sontuose piramidi tronche, se non fosse stata sradicata con forza con il muletto abbandonato in fretta e parcheggiato alla bell'e meglio. Avanzai mentre cercavo le prove della presenza dei rapinatori oltre il lungo corridoio. Uno di loro si stagliava nella sagoma circolare di un enorme porta blindata, aperta come le gambe di una bella donna. L'uomo, che aveva notato con la coda dell'occhio un movimento dalla mia parte, si voltò a controllare costringendomi ad arretrare di qualche passo.

Non mi sparò addosso perché non aveva visto abbastanza da essere sicuro che non fossi uno dei suoi, affacciatosi a sbirciare il lavoro dei colleghi. Fu per quel motivo che scandì un paio di nomi avanzando verso di me. Dall'accento sembrava ucraino, e uno di quelli che chiamò doveva provenire anch'esso dall'Europa dell'Est.

Con il mio stringato frasario di russo gli risposi con un "sì!" [DA!] provando ad imprimergli la corretta inflessione. Intento a prendere in considerazione quell'intuizione, poi diventata dubbio, l'uomo abbassò il mitra per una frazione di secondo. Non me ne sarebbero serviti di più. Feci fuoco con la pistola d'ordinanza.

I proiettili penetrarono dolcemente nel suo petto, inghiottiti da un lingua di sangue scuro. Ebbe il tempo di mandare un gemito, poi il corpo senza vita scivolò a terra imbrattando di sangue la parete.

Avevo dato il via alle danze. Dalle fauci spalancate del caveau spuntarono nell'arco di una ventina di secondi altre due teste, seguite in successione da spalle, torsi e bastoni di tuono. Vedendoli così in tiro e tutti eccitati anch'io mi preparai al dopocena: la macchina di papà, le raccomandazioni di mamma e i consigli di zio Sam, interamente blindati.

Passai la beretta nella mano sinistra e accolsi l'impugnatura d'avorio della Desert Eagle. Maggiore potenza di fuoco, più lavoro per le donne delle pulizie. Quelli cominciarono ad alternarsi nei convenevoli sparandomi addosso con educazione senza sovrapporsi, chi con un ruggito di UZI e proiettili, chi con qualche fucilata di riscaldamento, tanto per tenermi buono dove mi voleva; chi mirando con precisione a farmi fischiare le orecchie, mancando quello che c'era in mezzo di proposito e godendo nel fare in modo che lo notassi. Sollevai le braccia e mirai ai bersagli grossi avanzando tra raffiche di piombo rovente e imprecazioni. Un paio anche del sottoscritto. Forti del loro numero fecero lo stesso, convinti che non sarei arrivato nemmeno a metà del corridoio.

Il mondo iniziò a muoversi a rallentatore. Un dolce e lento rollio. Certamente era per l'adrenalina che il cuore allo spasmo mi pompava in corpo. La mia gamba sembrava sollevata da almeno venti minuti e il lampo della polvere da sparo un fuoco fatuo a cinquanta centimetri dalla mia faccia.

I pensieri si inseguivano come i foulard dal taschino di un mago ma la scena era sospesa nel tempo e nello spazio, senza nessuna fretta di proseguire. Potei osservare con calma i due i due uomini, i particolari dei loro volti, il sudore lungo le loro tempie, il sudiciume del colletto della camicia di flanella di quello che imbracciava il fucile, il riflesso del ponte d'oro sull'arcata superiore del rapinatore con la pistola che aveva così a cuore la mia testa di cazzo da volerla avere come souvenir per la mensola del suo soggiorno.

Ebbi tutto il tempo di sparare e di godermi la vista del sangue che schizzava via dai loro corpi quando i proiettili di grosso calibro della Desert Eagle li passavano da parte a parte o quelli della Glock che colpivano come pugni e che restavano dentro per farli sanguinare a dovere. Vidi cadere quegli uomini come birilli prima ancora che io avessi terminato il salto e mi trovassi disteso a terra con le pistole pronte a un altro round.

Cercai di ricordarmi quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che avevo bevuto come un drago e se in qualche modo potessero trattarsi di postumi a scoppio ritardato. Lo dubitavo, da quando avevo cominciato il lavoro sotto copertura c'avevo dato un taglio con la bottiglia e con le confezioni di birra da sei formato superbowl. Certo, dopo la morte di Michelle e Rose avevo avuto i miei momenti difficili ma non avevo fatto un torto a nessuno se non a me stesso. Il sapore metallico della canna della mia pistola nel mattino uggioso di quella cupa domenica mi costrinse a guardare il fondo del bicchiere e il vuoto che era la mia vita. Capì che non mi restava altro che la vendetta, e non mi avrebbe abbandonato facilmente. Il giorno seguente, dopo una corpulenta dose di caffè avevo presentato domanda per la riammissione al servizio attivo e due mesi dopo la vita da vedovo alcolizzato con la propensione al suicidio era finita.

Non mi sarei stupito se le alterazioni sensoriali che avevo appena vissuto non fossero riconducibili a qualche danno cerebrale dovuto all'abuso di alcol durante l'elaborazione del lutto. Ci avevo dato dentro così tanto che per poco non ero scoppiato a ridere in faccia al medico quando, dopo il check-up approfondito a cui mi sottoposi prima del reintegro, mi aveva detto che il mio fegato mi sarebbe sopravvissuto ma era il resto di me a spaventarlo a morte. Cervello in pappa o no, se aiutava a restare vivi e uccidere gli uomini cattivi era da stupidi lamentarsi.

Mi tirai su ricordandomi che quello che avevo tramortito mi aveva parlato di cinque amici e che quelli stecchiti nel caveau erano solo tre. Altri due mi aspettavano e a quel punto sapevano che non ero un leprecano in cerca dell'arcobaleno.

Mi accorsi che l'allarme sonoro collegato con la polizia non era in funzione soltanto quando mi accostai alla porta blindata e quello cominciò a martellarmi nelle orecchie. Da quel momento in avanti avrei potuto rannicchiarmi in un angolo ed aspettare che arrivasse la cavalleria e li spingesse verso l'unica via di fuga. Dietro di me, però, avevo lasciato tramortiti i due scagnozzi che, ora che fossero arrivati i ragazzi in blu, avessero capito con cosa avevano a che fare e avessero imbastito un negoziato, avrebbero potuto riprendersi e infilarmi in un sandwich difficile da digerire. Tanto valeva andarsi a cercare la gloria.

Al centro del secondo ambiente c'erano due lunghe scrivanie con tutti i pulsanti che servivano ad aprire le porte blindate, attivare allarmi silenziosi, interrompere i flussi d'aria a piacimento nei depositi e nelle camere di sicurezza. Non ero al corrente delle misure anti-rapina della Trust Federal Bank ma mi preparai al fatto che i rapinatori avessero trovato un paio di fucili a pompa e tazer da spararmi in faccia. Quello di cui ero certo era che mi stessero aspettando.

Le porte delle altre due camere blindate erano chiuse.

Feci saltare il monitor di uno dei computer che prima di spegnersi sfrigolò per un'ultima volta. Una cascata di frammenti cadde oltre il bordo del tavolo. Niente, nessuna reazione. Non una testa a fare capolino oltre l'orizzonte del banco a guardare il tramonto. Persuaso che non si fossero accorti delle mie attenzioni sparai direttamente al corpo delle scrivanie all'altezza di dove uomini inginocchiati avrebbero avuto la testa e gli organi vitali, certo che la Desert Eagle ne avrebbe attraversato il legno come burro. Una misera manciata di colpi in sequenza furono quello che ci voleva per farli incazzare. Sbucarono insieme dal nascondiglio facendomi piovere addosso quanto più fuoco avessero. Riparai dietro il cardine d'acciaio della porta del caveau aspettando che fossero costretti a ricaricare. Il che avvenne all'incirca un minuto e mezzo dopo. Uno dei due aveva un fucile d'assalto AK47 mentre, dal rumore, l'altro vomitava collera con un Remington calibro 12, un fucile a pompa cattivo come pochi. Il fucile aveva già ricaricato tre volte ma dovetti aspettare quello d'assalto per non essere segato a metà come una sequoia. Da un minuto e mezzo li avevo persi di vista, potendo capire dove si trovassero soltanto dalla direzione degli spari e dal frastuono, comunque sporcato dell'eco tremenda del caveau.

Per quel motivo mi affacciai e sparai alcuni colpi esplorativi prima di tornare a coprirmi. Quello col fucile a pallettoni non perse la ghiotta occasione e mi sguinzagliò dietro un paio dei suoi cuccioli. Risposi ma con il colpo di rientro riuscì solo a mancarlo di cinquanta centimetri. Il fucile a pompa però era lento e ingombrante così, un attimo dopo essermi riparato, rispuntai ricambiando il favore. Lo presi alla spalla, che divenne una massa informe di carne trita. Nel frattempo l'AK47 era stato ricaricato ed era tornato a suonare. Fu quello a distrarmi e a graziare il rapinatore con il Remington. Dovetti gettarmi a destra, perdendo definitivamente la protezione della porta e rimanendo in una landa desolata senza ripari. Mentre quello con la spalla maciullata urlava lasciandosi cadere di mano l'arma, all'altro non restava che falciarmi come una spiga di grano. E ce l'avrebbe fatta se un bossolo non fosse rimasto bloccato a metà del meccanismo di espulsione. L'uomo bestemmiò provando ad azionare il caricatore ma io non ero per gli scontri alla pari e non aspettai che fossimo tutti pronti.

«Da bravo, dì "cheese!"»

Un colpo in fronte, testa che veniva spinta con violenza all'indietro e un uomo che si affloscia come un burattino a cui vengono tagliati i fili.

Mi avvicinai a quello ancora vivo allontanando il fucile con un calcio.

Batsy Jones, il Papa.

Ed ecco che le rondini erano appena diventate due. Batsy era così vicino a Lupino da esserne un'emanazione. Mi sputò addosso e io, per ricambiare la cortesia, gli affondai il tallone nella spalla. Ne fu così contento che perse i sensi. Sorrideva, ma poteva anche trattarsi di una smorfia di dolore. In quel casino, con l'allarme che urlava a tutto spiano e il suono degli spari che rimbombava ancora da un orecchio all'altro mi stupì di sentire il telefono squillare.

Chi poteva essere? Il fattorino della pizzeria?

Seguì la fonte dei trilli e girai attorno alla console di controllo. Trovai il telefono e risposi:

«Dal vivo. Direttamente dalla scena del crimine.»

«Chi parla?»

«Posso saperlo anch'io?»

«Viceprocuratore Jim Bravura della polizia di New York. Dovete interrompere ogni attività criminale e arrendervi immediatamente.»

«Certamente Jim. Ne ho parlato coi ragazzi e siamo tutti molto dispiaciuti. Non lo rifaremo più.»

«Chi diavolo sei?»

Trovarsi invischiato in una rapina in banca non avrebbe certo giovato alla mia reputazione così riappesi cercando il modo di uscire da lì. Di fronte a me, accanto alle porte dei depositi aurei, c'era una camera blindata contrassegnata dalla lettera "C". Gli amici stesi a terra mi avevano già risparmiato la fatica di aprirla. Non potevo andarmene senza conoscere il motivo di quel casino.

Al centro della stanza campeggiava un tavolo di vetro su cui c'erano due cassette di sicurezza, vuote, e il loro contenuto sparso sul piano. I rapinatori non avevano avuto il tempo di prenderlo per colpa della mia intrusione. Erano incartamenti azionari. Li studiai per qualche secondo. Si trattava della AESIR Corporation. Il successo di cui stava godendo in quei giorni veniva decantato ogni minuto sulle reti televisive nazionali e nelle principali testate finanziarie del paese. Dato che non potevo star lì a gingillarmi troppo, o mi sarei trovato presto nelle docce di Rikers Island a trastullare un nerboruto e irascibile compagno di cella, lasciai i titoli azionari e passai in rassegna la stanza.

Dietro al profilo del tavolo, avevano abbandonato un borsone di tela. Attraverso l'apertura spuntava una grossa scatola di latta con un paio di bei bottoni incoronati da una lucetta rossa. Sotto la scatola intravidi dei panetti di C4, come nella cornucopia del provetto terrorista. Quello aveva tutta l'aria del detonatore mancante alla porta d'acciaio nell'ala dismessa della metropolitana. Probabilmente si trattava di quello di scorta, nel caso in cui al primo fosse successo qualcosa. Quel qualcosa in effetti era successo: Max Payne.

Raccolsi la scatola magica e lasciai l'esplosivo alla polizia che stava per soffiare e sbuffare e fare irruzione nel caveau. Non avrei potuto uscire illeso dalla banca, né era saggio tentare la sorte ripercorrendo il sentiero di molliche di morti male che avevo lasciato nella metro. Non mi sembrò una così brutta idea riciclare il piano degli amici con il passamontagna e la passione per le scalate in borsa. Tornai nel deposito da cui ero venuto e raggiunsi la porta scavalcando i due sopravvissuti. Quello con le mani di pasta frolla che aveva fatto cadere il primo detonatore stava rinvenendo ma il mio tallone ribadì il concetto spiegandoglielo tra lo zigomo e la tempia. Piazzai il detonatore e collegai i fili all'innesto del C4, regolai la manopola del timer su dieci secondi e feci partire il conto alla rovescia. Il led si accese, rosso come l'estremità dell'ultima sigaretta di un condannato a morte, e mi fissò, forse domandandosi che ci facessi ancora lì. Mossi il culo, afferrai per la giacca un rapinatore e per il fondo dei pantaloni l'altro e li trascinai con me a distanza di sicurezza.

Intanto un BIP BIP usciva dalla scatoletta e se prima aveva cominciato con moderazione, nel giro di pochi istanti aveva iniziato una corsa frenetica fino a che fu impossibile distinguere un BIP dall'altro. Abbassai la testa, per istinto, ma lo spostamento d'aria dell'esplosione mi avviluppò la giacca attorno. Quando il fragore raggiunse il culmine fui costretto a inginocchiarmi. Fu come una pugnalata nel cervello. Negli spazi chiusi e con molta eco era consigliato evitare rumori eccessivi.

Purtroppo per me, non avevo degnato di uno sguardo il foglietto illustrativo.

La temperatura raggiunse il calore giusto per immaginarsi come sarebbe stato essere cremati vivi. Poi l'esplosione si disperse, risucchiata dalla nuova geometria del posto.

Quando tutto tornò tranquillo mi guardai oltre la spalla. Un fumo nero e denso ingombrava la vista e il respiro. Mi protessi gli occhi con la mano sapendo che avrebbero bruciato lo stesso. I polmoni si riempirono di cenere, polveri e sostanze chimiche altamente nocive. Le spinsi fuori da me con un paio di secchi colpi di tosse mentre avanzavo nella fuliggine. Che uomo!

Trovai un varco e la nebbia si diradò a poco a poco. Ero di nuovo nella metropolitana. Bell'affare davvero.

La porta d'acciaio era stata scaraventata contro il muro, divelta con violenza dai cardini. L'onda d'urto l'aveva piegata come una scatoletta di cibo per cani. Cercai di attenuare il ronzio nella testa scuotendola con energia ma sentì solo il cervello ballare dentro la scatola cranica.

Stordito, non mi ero premunito di assicurarmi che il nuovo ambiente fosse in sicurezza.

Fu l'uomo in piedi al di là del tornello chiuso a ricordarmelo.

Il respiro restò trattenuto nella gabbia toracica mentre il cuore pulsava incazzato per levarselo dalle palle.

Qui giace Maximilian Payne. Un grande coglione fottuto come al primo giorno di scuola. Sei morto perché hai dimenticato l'unica legge in vigore su questa terra: sempre a cazzo duro.

Max, bè, tutto sommato il viaggio non è stato male.

Le braccia mi bruciavano da impazzire. Peccato per il finale. Peccato per non aver saputo mantenere la promessa fatta.

Mi dispiace, ragazze, non sono stato all'altezza.

«Max! Santo cielo! Stavo quasi per spararti!» Balder. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e abbassai la pistola.

«Alex! È un piacere rivederti!»

«Che diavolo succede? Ci sono più cadaveri qui che nell'obitorio della contea.»

«Una rapina, sfruttando un vecchio tunnel in disuso che corre sotto il caveau della Trust Federal Bank. Sono gli uomini di Lupino.»

«C'è Lupino dietro a tutto questo? Ne sei sicuro?»

«Abbastanza. Bel posticino per un appuntamento, comunque. Riesci a passare?»

«No, è chiuso. Dobbiamo andarcene da qui, ancora più in fretta se Lupino è coinvolto. La talpa potrebbe…»

Alex non riuscì a terminare la frase perché qualcuno dall'altra parte, nascosto alla mia vista, gli sparò alla schiena, come una cane. Alex cadde verso destra. Il killer doveva essere appostato sulla scalinata che si perdeva dietro l'angolo. Una posizione che avrebbe concesso una perfetta via d'uscita. Tutto ciò che fui in grado di fare fu guardare Alex Balder accasciarsi a terra tentando di sorreggersi al muro per più tempo possibile, fallire miseramente e arrendersi quando le forze lo abbandonarono senza grazia.

Povero Alex.

Non c'era più niente da fare: era morto e i suoi occhi senza vita mi fissavano immobili.

Mentre tentavo di raggiungere Alex e il suo assassino le sirene della polizia entravano in scena come un coro di voci infernali. Erano ancora lontane ma non lo sarebbero state per molto. Del mio stesso parere era evidentemente l'uomo che aveva sparato a sangue freddo a Alex: fu a lui che associai il suono dei passi che risalì la scalinata e che poi sparì, dopo una breve eco, nell'atrio della stazione e dalla mia vita. Per il momento.

Mi aggrappai al cancello e strattonai con forza nel disperato tentativo di aprirlo. Tutto inutile. Lasciai là il corpo dell'unica persona al corrente di ciò che avevo fatto negli ultimi tre anni e della mia missione. Il mio nome e la mia faccia non comparivano più negli archivi della polizia e negli annuali dell'accademia. Tutto era stato cancellato con maestria quando ero entrato a far parte della DEA. Era stato fatto perché nel caso in cui qualcuno avesse scavato per sapere chi fossi davvero, ne sarebbe uscito solo con precedenti creati ad arte e una fedina penale lurida al punto giusto.

Mi trovavo dove avevo fatto il possibile per non tornare. Il mio girone infernale nella metropolitana aveva finito per riportarmi al punto di partenza, come in una spirale senza fine.

Affrettandomi verso Roscoe street mi domandai perché Alex fosse dovuto morire. E perché aveva voluto incontrarmi. Certo era che non si immaginava che sarebbe finita così, o che ci saremmo trovati in mezzo a una rapina. Per giunta non una organizzata dal clan mafioso a cui stavamo dando la caccia. Strano che non avessi sentito nulla nell'ultimo periodo. Strano che Alex non ne fosse a conoscenza. Se c'era davvero una talpa all'interno della famiglia allora era plausibile che avesse saputo di me al punto tale da tenermi lontano dalle informazioni vitali ma non abbastanza da farmi mangiare la foglia. E forse erano già sulle tracce dello stesso Balder, chissà da quanto. La pallottola vagante aveva ucciso lui e non aveva proseguito con me, potenzialmente più pericoloso per gli affari della famiglia. Se avessero ammazzato me avrebbero segato le gambe alla DEA, costringendola a ricominciare tutto da principio.

Il cielo scuro spargeva ancora fiocchi di neve e il vento gelido si insinuava tra i vestiti, seccando la pelle e intaccando le ossa. La neve sui gradini scricchiolò sotto le scarpe. Uscì nella tormenta, le mani al caldo strette attorno ai revolver fumanti.

Rosce Street.

**INGRESSO ALLA BOGART**

Lupino gestiva il suo giro di sesso, droga ed estorsioni da uno squallido hotel di un quartiere malfamato. La polizia di New York stava arrivando. Potevo sentire il crescendo delle sue sirene. Lupino pensava di avermi in pugno eliminando Alex e facendo credere a tutti che fossi stato io. Di sicuro aveva tutta la mia attenzione. Decisi di entrare nell'hotel, un edificio decrepito e incrostato, frequentato da delinquenti di strada e prostitute dall'aria stanca.

Adottai il mio celebre ingresso alla Bogart: senza guardare in faccia nessuno.

Alla reception c'erano un paio di avanzi di galera con lo sguardo assassino: i fratelli Finito.

«Signore e signori, il dolore fatto persona!» mi accolse Joey Finito.

«Il massimo del dolore!» si aggregò Virgilio.

«Mi fate morire voi due! Le inventate da soli o avete un suggeritore personale di stronzate? Lasciate perdere, era una domanda retorica. Ho qualcosa per il grande boss. Lupino è in casa?»

«Dipende da chi lo cerca, un amico oppure un fottuto doppiogiochista?! Non rispondere, è una di quelle…inutili domande retoriche!»

«Lupino non è qui ma vorrebbe dirti "Addio"!»

La mia copertura era saltata e le porte dell'hotel si chiusero alle mie spalle mentre venivo salutato da una cascata di proiettili.

Ecco fin dove si era già diffusa la notizia di chi fossi in realtà. Lupino certamente le aveva dato ampia risonanza e poi aveva sguinzagliato i cani. Arretrai portando le mani ai fianchi. Trovai il profilo dell'elsa delle mie spade e mi sottrassi al tiro incrociato. Joey Finito, una cattiva imitazione di Billy Drago ne Gli Intoccabili, ribaltò il tavolo della reception con un calcio e ci si nascose dietro. Virgilio, invece, il più alto tra i due, indossava un gessato anni venti e un sorriso strafottente. Non passò subito alle maniere forti ma restò a guardarmi, in piedi e disarmato, mentre ripiegavo e suo fratello mi scagliava addosso fulmini e saette come una cazzo di divinità rancorosa. Virgilio mi invitava a provare ad ucciderlo.

I due fratelli non erano mai stati una preoccupazione per me e anche in quel momento non erano che sassolini fastidiosi dentro la scarpa.

Avrei voluto centrare Virgilio con tutto il cuore ma una scheggia di muro intagliata da una pallottola vagante mi aprì un taglio sotto lo zigomo. Non sentì subito il sangue caldo scendermi lungo la guancia e infilarsi sotto il colletto della camicia. Me ne sarei accorto solo molte ore dopo togliendomi i vestiti. La Desert Eagle si portò via una considerevole porzione di scrivania quando la pallottola mancò Joey Finito di un niente. Per metterla a favore dei fratelli la impugnavo con la sinistra. Ogni rinculo cercava di strapparmi via il braccio. Lusingato che gli avessi quasi staccato la testa, Joey Finito rise eccitato come un cagnolino che capisce che il padrone sta per portarlo fuori per la combo pisciata & cagata. Ridendo intensificò la frequenza degli spari. Anche Virgilio decise finalmente di unirsi alla festa.

La sua mira, però, era meno eccitata e più precisa.

I fratelli si scambiarono i ruoli: Virgilio era barricato strenuamente dietro la scrivania ribaltata e la sua testa spuntava solamente quando veniva protetta dal suo fuoco di sbarramento; Joey, invece, vomitava piombo sbrindellando ogni forma solida tra di noi con il tavolo a proteggergli esclusivamente paesi bassi e caviglie. Quel riparo non avrebbe continuato a resistere per molto ancora: la Desert Eagle lo stracciava come carta da culo.

I bastardi adottavano un'ottima strategia omicida: quando uno ricaricava, l'altro ricominciava a sparare, senza lasciarmi tirare il fiato. Avevo entrambi i caricatori pronti all'uso ma nemmeno una possibilità di tirare fuori la testa. Avrebbero continuato così finché non mi fossi addormentato o non avessero dato fondo all'arsenale. Gli unici colpi che mi restavano erano i giochi di sponda e gli spari di rimbalzo. E proprio con quelli costruì una strategia traballante come una torre di Jenga alla manche finale. Ai fratelli Finito probabilmente pareva che sparassi alla cazzo o che una crisi epilettica mi costringesse a premere grilletti a tutto spiano. Per quello che avevo in testa mi corse in aiuto la beretta perché la Desert Eagle sbrindellava tutto ciò che incontrava. I proiettili della Beretta erano più sensibili ai giochi di sponda ai termosifoni in ghisa facendoli rimbalzare più o meno dove desideravo io. Il giochino mi costò quasi tutti i caricatori di riserva ma se ero stato abbastanza bravo e dotato di una considerevole quantità di culo, da quel momento in poi avrei avuto bisogno solo della potenza erettile del cannone del Deserto.

Attesi al riparo fino a quando non sentì l'arma di Virgilio Finito ammutolirsi ancora, poi sbucai di lato e sparai a Joey, che intanto continuava annoiato la sua opera di convincimento perché comprassi un biglietto per andare a vedere il Creatore. Considerato che eravamo in stallo così giòà da alcuni minuti, la ripetitività della sequenza aveva abbassato testosterone, adrenalina e concentrazione. Joey impiegò un attimo di troppo ad allineare il mio muso con il mirino alla fine della pistola.

«Palla in buca!» Gridai e sparai.

Il proiettile della Desert Eagle iniziò la sua corsa con un boato e finì con un latrato. Quello di Joey Finito, centrato in ciò che aveva di più caro e che gli permetteva di identificarsi come appartenente al genere maschile.

Pazientemente la beretta aveva assottigliato il piano della scrivania dietro a cui Joey si riparava. Il gangster si portò le mani a proteggere quello che non era più. Per un intero secondo pensai se elargirgli il colpo di grazia o se lasciarlo agonizzare ma poi Virgilio mi ricordò che era una riunione di lavoro e che non era il momento di distrarsi. Il fratello, che aveva ricaricato in tutta fretta, aveva esploso due volte verso di me senza prendermi. Lessi distintamente nello sguardo, prima beffardo, la chiara consapevolezza della merda che gli si era appena rigirata contro. Quello che il suo cervello elaborò appena un attimo più tardi fu l'imperativo di schiacciare il foruncolo prima che scoppiasse e tutte le ragazze iniziassero a ridere di lui.

Ma io ero in una situazione di merda peggiore visto che avevo lasciato il mio unico riparo due metri indietro. Tuttavia la differenza tra me e Virgilio era che i miei pantaloni li avevo già imbrattati e che al dito sul grilletto mancava di percorrere la metà più facile.

Il mio proiettile tranciò la carotide di Virgilio Finito lasciandogli soltanto gorgogliare il suo disappunto. Terminò la sua vita carponi, farfugliando maledizioni mentre dalle mani strette attorno alla gola zampillavano copiosi fiotti di sangue. Gli occhi, poco prima sprezzanti, virarono verso il lattiginoso e si decisero infine per il vitreo.

Accanto al corpo di Virgilio, suo fratello Joey si teneva le palle gemendo come una troia. Non era abbastanza ferito per morire ma non abbastanza sano per alzarsi e andarsene via.

«Per fortuna gli occhiali da sole non ti sono volati via.» dissi. «Non strizzare gli occhi, Joey.»

Sentì il suo respiro accelerare ed accorciarsi mentre aspettava il colpo di grazia. Gli sparai alla nuca.

«Tutto a posto?»

Voci fuoricampo, oltre la porta.

Avevo incontrato Lupino una sola volta. Questo perché gran parte del suo racket era gestito dal suo fedele braccio destro, Vinnie Gognitti. Gognitti era uno schizzato iperteso perennemente sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Aveva il cervello per gestire un business di questo tipo, ma gli mancavano le palle. E così finiva per scaricare la tensione su squillo da quattro soldi.

Trovai una lettera in mezzo alle carte sparse sul pavimento, tra i corpi e il sangue di Joey e Virgilio. La raccolsi.

"Il piano V avrà luogo all'hotel. Le parole esatte di Jack sono state: –Vinnie, a te gli onori della casa. - Rico Muerte sarà anche lui della partita. Se qualcosa andasse storto, siamo tutti morti. Trattate questo tizio con la dovuta attenzione: qualunque cosa voglia, dategliela. Non facciamo casini o siamo finiti."

Il piano V significava una sorveglianza extra, porte sbarrate e un sacco di bifolchi dal grilletto facile. Non avevo visto niente di interessante, ma questo poteva non significare nulla. Rico Muerte era il classico duro spietato.

I Finito avevano scarabocchiato il numero di stanza di Rico ai margini del foglio.

"313"

«Tutto bene, lì dentro?» chiesero di nuovo.

«Non rispondono, chiama gli altri: digli di correre subito qui!» ordinò un secondo a un terzo uomo.

«Ok, ma non possiamo perdere altro tempo! Dobbiamo entrare adesso!» obiettò il primo, con grande acume.

Uscire non sarebbe stato facile. La tromba delle scale era chiusa a chiave e l'ascensore fermo da decenni. Piegai la lettera e me la infilai in tasca senza curarmi della piega perfetta.

Le spallate alla porta e gli scricchiolii con cui quella rispose ai tentativi di sfondarla da parte dei tizi nel corridoio mi dissero che avevo all'incirca quindici secondi prima che il galà si animasse di nuovo. Mi guardai attorno in cerca di una soluzione e poi me la trovai tra i piedi. Anche se pesava come un fringuello, Joey non mi sarebbe stato d'aiuto: grazie a me aveva ora si ritrovava con un buco al posto della faccia. Sapevo già che la mia spalla non mi avrebbe ringraziato. Speravo che dopo lo avrebbe fatto il mio culo. Sollevai di peso Virgilio. Quello spilungone era più alto di quanto sembrasse e mettermelo addosso come un cappotto fu un autentico delirio. Mi aiutai a sostenerlo appoggiandomi alla parete più lontana dalla porta che i ragazzi dei Finito stavano per violare come un quarterback la reginetta del ballo sui sedili della stationwagon del padre. Tenni dritta la nuca di Virgilio strattonandogli la chioma folta e unta di gelatina.

«Mi fa piacere sentirti così rilassato avendo dietro di te un altro uomo, Virgy, ma cerca di stare su!» rinsaccai il pollice della sua mano del cadavere nella cintura così che assumesse una posa meno morta. Nell'altra mano gli misi la beretta mentre le mie dita ne controllavano la pressione sul grilletto.

«Sei mai stato man a mano durante uno scontro a fuoco, Virgilio? Vedrai che ti piacerà!»

Quando la serratura gemette sfinita prima di cedere nascosi il viso tra le spalle del gangster morto e trattenni il fiato.

Gli scagnozzi si trovarono di fronte una scena assurda: Joey disteso a terra in un lago di sangue, le scrivanie della reception ribaltate, la stanza a soqquadro, il penetrante odore di polvere da sparo e Virgilio in piedi, ad aspettarli. Dell'intruso da massacrare, nemmeno l'ombra.

«Dov'è?» chiese uno nascondendo con impegno il fiatone. Era entrato con le armi spianate, seguito da altri quattro. C'era anche Sal La Monica, quel vecchio stronzo fascista che si divertiva a picchiere le anziane signore che truffava dopo essersi spacciato per un venditore di bibbie porta a porta. Di fronte a uno scenario diverso da quello atteso e trovando invece il capo di fronte a loro, non ebbero la prontezza di spirito di pensare in fretta.

Strizzai la mano di Virgilio in modo che il suo indice producesse sul grilletto la pressione corretta. Il primo colpo mancò qualunque cosa ma non avevo mai sparato con un cadavere e così non mi persi d'animo. Gli uomini dei Finito non compresero cosa accadeva fino a quando il secondo proiettile non si conficcò nel petto di Sal La Monica.

Tentennarono ancora prima di rivolgere le pistole contro il loro capo, così colsi l'opportunità di far saltare un piede. A quel punto, però, l'istinto di sopravvivenza gli fece superare l'impasse con il risultato di sparare all'uomo che firmava i loro assegni. Ci fu un rullo di tamburi nel corpo appoggiato a me e Virgilio iniziò a vibrare sconquassato dai proiettili. La testa di Virgilio cadde prima all'indietro, aperta in due come un'anguria, poi in avanti, col mento a toccare il petto. Ripresi la beretta e da sotto l'ascella del morto sparai a raffica ad altezza uomo. Virgilio era un buono scudo e con qualche chilo in più avrebbe resistito ancora ma ormai mi si sfaldava tra le mani. Non mi vomitai sulle scarpe soltanto perché ero distratto dallo stato di integrità degli organi interni di Finito, chiedendomi dietro quali sarebbe stato meglio nascondere i miei. Sventagliai di nuovo la beretta con disperazione e nel frastuono sentì il piacevole suono di atroce, violenta sofferenza. Feci capolino dalle spalle di Virgilio giusto per vedere l'uomo all'estrema sinistra, inebetito e senza fiato, crollare sul pavimento e una grande macchia scura allargarsi sotto il giubbotto di pelle, all'incirca all'altezza del polmone. Mi mossi verso di loro. La punta dei piedi di Virgilio Finito strisciava a terra dietro le mie scarpe. La spalla che teneva il cadavere bruciava per lo sforzo, all'altra dovevo chiedere di sparare bene perché non c'erano margini d'errore.

Riducendo drasticamente lo spazio tra me e loro aumentai le mie probabilità di punteggio ma concedevo la possibilità di prendermi ai lati. La stessa cosa la pensarono anche i due ancora abili così che il primo che mi raggiunse al fianco era quello che non stavo tenendo sotto tiro.

Esattamente quello che volevo.

Privilegiai lo stronzo in favore della Beretta perché dal lato della spalla ferita sarei stato una preda facile. Gli perforai il fegato prima che avesse il tempo di accorgersene e scaricai senza tenerezza Virgilio per beccare anche l'ultimo. In mezzo agli occhi.

«Non mi guardare così, la prossima volta fate a cambio!» dissi a quello ferito al fegato che si sarebbe spento lentamente. Cristo, nemmeno io ero fresco come una rosa: avevo il fiatone. Infilai la mano in tasca e presi il flacone di aspirine. Male non mi avrebbero fatto. Ne buttai giù un paio e quelle scivolarono dentro di me con un hurrà lungo trenta secondi.

"Grazie Max." per poco non sentì dire al mio corpo. "Ogni tanto fai anche qualcosa per me."

"Piantala, e cerca di collaborare: c'è la possibilità di farmi spuntare un razzo dal culo e decollare via da qui?"

"Sai dov'è l'uscita, Max: assomiglia molto all'entrata, vista dall'altra parte."

Borbottai a me stesso di andarmene al diavolo ma poi pensai che sarei dovuto andare con me e visto che mi trovavo già in un mucchio di merda, era meglio gestire un cazzo in culo alla volta. Cercai il modo di uscire dalla stanza evitando di percorrere a ritroso la strada degli uomini di Finito, credendo che altri non avrebbero tardato ad arrivare. Andare avanti non era possibile e io avevo notato una parete-finestra prima di andare a colloquio con Joey e. Portava all'ampio terrazzo del primo piano. La raggiunsi e sparai al vetro. Il proiettile si conficcò in terra dopo aver frantumato la finestra. Il vento di quella notte da diavoli mi soffiò in faccia. Allo squittio dei vetri sotto le mie scarpe seguì lo scricchiolio della neve e l'applauso dei lembi della mia giacca attorno ai fianchi.

Lasciavo orme e sangue. Quest'ultimo colava giù dalla punta delle dita. Il braccio si stava intorpidendo. Aprì e chiusi il palmo per attenuare il formicolio. La bufera continuò a ringhiare prepotente nei timpani anche quando mi feci piccolo contro il muro per offrirle meno superficie possibile. Proseguì anche oltre l'angolo dell'edificio sperando di imboccare il corridoio di un altro blocco o la finestra di una camera.

Quanto sei in gamba, Max! E le donne, davvero non sanno resisterti!

Il mio straordinario senso dell'orientamento si intromise per comunicarmi che dopo circa cento metri di culo freddo e palle gelate era quasi sicuro che fossimo arrivati, tanto che mi esortò a rompere con una gomitata la prima finestra che avessi incontrato. Tuttavia non ce ne fu bisogno: l'occupante della stanza era in piedi sul davanzale, nudo nato e deciso a saltare.

«Servizio in camera!» dissi. L'uomo strabuzzò gli occhi. Era strafatto di Valchiria. Repressi il disgusto che mi era salito fino in gola e che stava prendendo a pugni lo stomaco. Anche i balordi che avevano distrutto il mio mondo lo avevano fatto sotto l'influsso di quella droga. Ma non avrei permesso alla rabbia di farsi strada. Volevo tenerla in fresco per un momento speciale.

«Non hai l'aria di essere la cameriera, amico.»

«E tu non hai l'aria di essere mio amico, amico. Accontentiamoci.»

«Sta' indietro o mi butto!»

Mi guardai i piedi e calcolai che dall'altezza da cui si trovava, la cosa peggiore che potesse accadergli (se si fosse lasciato andare) sarebbe stata una scivolata sulla neve fresca e una battuta di culo.

«Se vuoi morire devi venire con me!» dissi. Dopo avergli fatto segno con la canna della Beretta di scansarsi saltai dentro camera sua.

«Grazie! E ricordati di chiudere la finestra quando hai fatto se no sai l'amministratore che incazzatura?»

Attraversai tutta la stanza e mi affacciai al corridoio. Guardai in entrambe le direzioni prima di decidere dove andare. Mi voltai di nuovo dentro la camera. Gli strafatti di Valchiria scleravano senza preavviso e infestavano il posto come una colonia di ratti. Uscì dalla sua vita e dal destino che lo aspettava, fregandomene meno di niente.

Il mio obiettivo a lungo termine era quello di scalare la montagna di merda che quella sera mi era piovuta addosso.

Quello a breve termine, invece, era l'inquilino della stanza 313.

Almeno il piano dell'hotel era quello giusto.

Affievolitosi l'odore della polvere da sparo e del sapore ferroso del sangue, mio e di tutti gli altri, la realtà acre di quel posto mi colpì dritta come un pugno.

Il fetore di umanità rancida impregnava le pareti scrostate e la moquette lurida che si attaccava alla suola delle scarpe. L'aria era satura dell'olezzo fradicio di acqua di colonia da poco, vomito, muffa e mutande sporche. Mi trovavo attorno alla 357 e ciò significava che gli alloggi di Rico erano esattamente dalla parte opposta dello piano.

Avevo appena vinto un viaggio nel paese delle meraviglie: una terra dei balocchi fatta di camere da letto sudice in cui la vita la consumi a ore. Come in una maratona arrabattata alla rinfusa, circa ogni dieci camere c'erano un distributore di bibite e un ripostiglio di scope, stracci e ciarpame vario, comprese alcune grosse bombole. La tristezza del posto era tale che certi ospiti non si prendevano nemmeno la briga di ricavarsi un boccone di privacy chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Quell' hotel era una comune di tossici e puttane. Una stanza su due era addobbata con insegne al neon sfrigolanti dove gli insetti andavano a sbatterci il muso e a farsi una lampada abbronzante; poster di donne nude appesi alle pareti e arricciati da quelle che speravo fossero perdite d'acqua del vecchio impianto arrugginito; moncherini di candele profumate che accendevano l'atmosfera romantica tra giovani ragazzine europee e vecchi bavosi soli e pieni di rancore. Al centro delle stanze torreggiavano letti a forma di cuore o letti vibranti che se li lasci accesi per un po' ti portano anche fino al bagno per una pisciatina liberatoria. La moquette era mangiucchiata dalle tarme e butterata da centinaia di ustioni da sigaretta. La principale causa di incendio in motel di quella risma erano gli impeti da sveltina e secondi tempi con la squinzia di turno. Per finire, ogni televisore, ritrovati a tubo catodico antidiluviani, era sintonizzato sulle previsioni del meteo che inframezzavano notiziari straordinari, televendite di materassi e telenovela argentine piene di Carlos, Maria, Dolores, pesos rubati, miniere e peones piegati al volere del Don di turno.

Quando captai il jingle del notiziario speciale che interrompeva il normale corso delle trasmissioni mi fermai e sbirciai attraverso l'uscio aperto di una di quelle dimore di lusso. Peccato, stavo quasi per scoprire chi aveva sottratto il contratto della miniera di Santa Fe dalle gelide mani del malvagio Antonio Morales. Il dubbio mi avrebbe perseguitato per giorni.

«Stanotte, la guerra alla terribile droga Valchiria ha purtroppo fatto registrare una nuova vittima illustre: l'agente speciale della DEA Alex Balder, trovato ucciso nella stazione di Roscoe Street. Un sospetto è stato visto allontanarsi poco dopo che i colpi letali sono stati esplosi. La polizia ha motivo di ritenere che si trattasse di Max Payne, un criminale armato ed estremamente pericoloso. E adesso le previsioni atmosferiche, con la terribile tempesta di neve che continua a imperversare sulla città.»

Les jeaux sont faites.

Splendido, Bravura aveva dato fondo a tutto il suo acume e ne aveva tratto la conclusione sbagliata. Non aspiravo a vincere il premio di poliziotto infiltrato dell'anno ma non era così che speravo di passare il fine settimana. Il notiziario mi aveva inquadrato come criminale perché così diceva la dichiarazione che il dipartimento aveva rilasciato ai cronisti di nera. Se Lupino e Puncinello mi stavano dando la caccia perché sapevano chi fossi in realtà, mamma polizia mi aveva disconosciuto per un eccessivo moto di vergogna. Senza rancore, comunque: non ero mai stato una di quelle ragazze che pretendono l'esclusiva. E che si offende quando si vede declassare da "desiderio sessuale incontenibile" a "crudele indifferenza post-coito".

Ero grato a mamma NYPD anche se mi stava ripudiando. Lei mi aveva dato le capacità e gli strumenti che avrei impiegato per portare pace nel quartiere. Un quartiere di nome Michelle che aveva in sé un bellissimo giardino, Rose, in cui i bambini possono andare a giocare felici e senza temere di non essere amati.

Mi allontanai dalla porta, la 321, sapendo in che direzione andare.

Mi accovacciai dietro un distributore automatico di fronte alla 317. Il mio traguardo si trovava solo a una dozzina di metri. Con l'orecchio appoggiato alla carcassa d'alluminio, il ronzio fastidioso della mia emicrania crescente veniva cullato dal borbottio costante del refrigeratore all'interno del distributore.

Allungai la mano fino allo sportellino del resto.

Regola numero uno dell'eroe senza macchia e senza paura: mai uscire di casa senza spiccioli. La giornata potrebbe essere più lunga di quanto si possa immaginare. Comunque niente, gli altri ospiti dell'hotel erano già passati a far man bassa dei valori dimenticati da altri prima di loro. Considerai di alzarmi e prendere a calci il distributore finché non fossi riuscito a fare cadere qualcosa di commestibile ma non la ritenni una mossa astuta. Non volevo arrivare da Rico Muerte spompato ma non volevo arrivarci neanche troppo morto.

Basta chiacchiere Mr. Payne.

Mi sporsi oltre il mio riparo e scrutai il pianerottolo di fronte alla 313. Non c'erano né santi né farabutti, né ragazze di molti né padri di tutti. Emersi dal nascondiglio con la sola Glock pronta all'offesa. No, la 313 se ne stava là senza sorveglianza, chiusa al mondo esterno e gelosa dei suoi segreti. Mi avvicinai e accostai l'orecchio allo stipite ma nulla da fare: o vi si riposava una bella addormentata o l'inquilino se n'era andato a fare una sudata nel bagno turco. Non volevo neanche illudermi sognando un plotone d'esecuzione tutto per me in attesa che mettessi il naso dentro.

«Cameriera ai piani! Qualcuno ha bagnato il letto?» bussai con la mano della Desert Eagle.

Nessuna risposta. Neanche una sventagliata d'accoglienza.

Peccato perché mi ero anche spostato di lato per farmi mancare. Liberai una mano e serrai le dita attorno alla maniglia. Considerai che, vista l'importanza del suo ospite, la porta potesse essere stata minata per scoraggiare eventuali ospiti non graditi ma quasi subito scacciai il pensiero. Non cercavo di fare il duro ma gli indizi avevano portato a quella camera, e se non avessi attraversato quel confine il mio viaggio sarebbe finito là davanti, bomba o meno.

Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la fronte mentre l'orecchio teso allo scatto della serratura cercava di captare altri rumori inconsueti, presagio di brutte sorprese. Il meccanismo ruotò completamente, il mondo non brillò a giorno e la porta rientrò nella stanza disegnando un'ombra sulla moquette viscida. La spinsi ad aprirsi di slancio. Così come nessuno aveva risposto al mio bussare anche quella mossa non destò interesse. I cazzi amari che vendevo sembravano non interessare a nessuno. Mi tuffai dentro producendomi in una capriola degna del Cirque du Soleil. Scandagliai la 313 con l'aiuto di due pistole, nell'attesa del lampo di uno sparo o della luce che si rifletteva sull'acciaio di una semiautomatica puntata contro di me.

Trovai lo stesso scenario di tante altre camere prima di quella: odore di umanità, strisce di cocaina sul tavolino di fronte alla TV, il notiziario della sera e un posacenere gravido di mozziconi. Andai dritto verso il cesso e lo trovai vuoto, come la modesta cabina-armadio nel corridoio alla mia destra. Rico Muerte non c'era, ed io ero ancora tutto intero.

Mi prodigai allora in quello che avevo sempre ritenuto uno dei miei talenti: rovistare nei cassonetti della società per trovare la merda. Tirai lo sciacquone, come qualcuno si era dimenticato di fare al momento giusto e tornai al soggiorno. Setacciai i vani della cassettiera accanto al letto e dell'unico comodino con sopra un'abat-jour ingiallita dal fumo e dagli strati di polvere. Trovai una bibbia in pelle rossa su cui qualcuno si era divertito ad incidere con una tronchese per unghie la scritta "BURN IN HELL, JESUS, BURN!" e un profilattico superstite del glorioso 1982, anno in cui spopolava la moda delle malattie trasmesse dallo scambio di fluidi corporali; un cartello "non disturbare" da appendere alla porta e alcuni trucioli di tabacco che ora se ne andavano da una parte a causa del mio respiro e dell'aria condizionata. Quest'ultima, più che un soffio appena accennato incapace di disturbare i sogni stanchi dei viaggiatori, era un rantolo affaticato e rauco. Rivoltai i cuscini e sollevai il materasso. Non trovai nemmeno uno scheletro di squillo morta e nell'armadio non c'erano camerieri in putrefazione, tanto meno cadaveri di mariti gelosi.

Che fortuna, forse era la 315 a contenere tutte quelle sorprese, o la 319. Dietro al televisore e nella vaschetta sopra il water cercai le armi. Nada. Sulla minuscola scrivania torreggiava una tazza di caffè incrostata impegnata a tenere fermo un unico foglio, segnato da una calligrafia fitta e obliqua.

Io e Alex non eravamo ancora riusciti a collegare Angelo Puncinello, capo dell'omonima famiglia, alla droga Valchiria. E non che non c'avessimo provato. Sapevamo che era lui il grande burattinaio ma non potevamo dimostrarlo di fronte ad una corte di giustizia. Quindi: "Bravi Max Payne e Alex Balder ma sarete più fortunati la prossima volta. Ritentate. Ricchi premi e cotillons per tutti!"

Tutte le tracce ci avevano sempre portato a Jack Lupino.

Fino a quel momento.

"Dopo il gran casino di Chicago dovete ringraziare solo i Puncinello se non marcite ancora in galera. È arrivato il momento di ricambiare. Uno dei nostri ragazzi più fidati ha un problemino con un gorilla che lo bracca da vicino. Dovete fare in modo che non mandi all'aria un affare importante."

La lettera portava la firma di Angelo in persona. Era il primo indizio che il gran capo fosse in qualche modo coinvolto. Era da qualche centinaio di proiettili che avevo smesso di raccogliere prove. Mi ero spinto così oltre il punto di non ritorno da averlo oltrepassato senza nemmeno rendermene conto.

Stropicciai la lettera e la lasciai cadere sul pavimento. Gettai uno sguardo alla finestra: la bufera in corso riusciva a far sparire il palazzo dall'altra parte della strada. Quello che non era però in grado di fare era attutire il suono delle sirene della polizia, così forte che, per un momento, credetti si fossero fermate fuori dalla stanza. Erano cominciate come un sibilo portato dal vento e poi, quando i lampeggianti avevano iniziato a riflettersi sul manto nevoso, in pochi secondi erano cresciute di decine di decibel. Forse non erano gli uomini di Bravura. Probabilmente la scaramuccia con i fratelli Finito aveva allarmato qualche bravo vicino che ignorava il comandamento di omertà del quartiere e che non aveva mai sospettato del continuo via vai di prostitute e uomini per bene con il cappello calato fino alla punta del naso dall'hotel. Anche se non fossero stati lì per me, io ero comunque quello che se ne andava ancora in giro armato di tutto punto a sparare ad ogni essere vivente che si fosse palesato. Non era quindi saggio restare lì a cincischiare.

Quello che avevo trovato nella 313 però non mi portava da nessuna parte. Il timone era puntato ancora verso Puncinello ma l'oceano era pieno di squali e io avevo addosso l'odore della carne fresca. In quell'indagine dovevo mettere i piedi uno davanti all'altro o presto o tardi mi sarei trovato a penzolare nel vuoto. Senza Rico Muerte potevo ancora fare la corte a Lupino ma spingersi oltre avrebbe richiesto una rincorsa più lunga.

Uscì.

Voltai a sinistra perché dalla parte opposta c'era solo un corridoio cieco e un discreto volo nel vuoto se avessi proseguito deciso verso la finestra. Il distributore di bibite mi copriva parzialmente la visuale del corridoio gemello sull'altra ala del piano. Con Rico _desaparecidos_ era necessario che perlustrassi l'hotel, nel caso lo avessero spostato per tenermelo lontano.

Mi crogiolavo nell'idea di cominciare dal piano attico o dai sotterranei quando il destino mi volle incoraggiare con un aiutino. D'improvviso il corridoio si accese a giorno ma non riuscì a individuare la fonte di luce per via del distributore. Il boato seguì più di un istante dopo, squarciando il silenzio. Un'esplosione enorme e violenta proiettò schegge in tutte le direzioni. Molte graffiarono la parete alla mia destra, conficcandosi nel cartongesso, altre spensero neon e luci d'emergenza. Il calore mi raggiunse di striscio, grazie all'amico brontolante che mi faceva da scudo. Mi stupì quando il mio corpo si abbassò a protezione dell'esplosione perché il cervello non aveva avuto il tempo di reagire. Solo quando la sezione di pavimento mi franò sotto i piedi capì che stavo precipitando. E con me precipitava il distributore automatico.

Mi girai a mezz'aria come un gatto cercando di rotolare via appena il pavimento fosse atterrato sul piano sottostante. L'impatto fu duro e la carne ne uscì frollata e livida. La spalla sinistra uscì dall'articolazione ma ci ritornò appena lo slancio mi sbatté contro il muro. Mi accartocciai incrinando qualche costola. Niente pensieri, erano tutte cose a cui avrebbe pensato il Max Payne di domani, se mai fosse arrivato. All'eco dell'esplosione si sommò quello di ferraglia e di bollicine, come se qualcuno avesse stappato una grossa bottiglia di champagne. Il frigorifero era rimasto schiacciato sotto al proprio peso, distruggendo il carico che ora si riversava tra macerie e cemento.

Cercando di capire la dinamiche mi ricordai delle bombole che avevo visto nei ripostigli. Non potevano essere saltate da sole, qualcuno doveva aver dato loro una spinta. Mi rimisi in piedi, spolverandomi i calzoni e contando le contusioni più fastidiose. Raccolsi le pistole e le indirizzai verso la volta squarciata sopra di me. Aspettavo che il bombarolo si affacciasse per controllare se lo scherzo gli fosse riuscito proprio così come se lo era immaginato. Dovetti calmare il respiro accelerato prima che mi impedisse di prendere bene la mira. Quando il fragore dell'esplosione si ridusse a ronzio potei determinare che nessuno si stava avvicinando alla mia posizione.

A meno che non fossero già appostati altrove si era trattato davvero di un incidente. Dato però che nemmeno mio padre non credette mai, diversamente da ciò che gli aveva sempre giurato mia madre, che il mio concepimento fosse dovuto a un incidente, nemmeno io ero incline ad assecondare il caso, o il destino. Comunque, se gli uomini di Lupino in quel momento non se ne stavano in silenzio dietro qualche porta, in attesa che mi mettessi in posa per una foto ricordo, comunque sarebbero arrivate presto la polizia o la mafia.

Ricominciai a muovermi per vedere se le gambe fossero ancora in grado di reggermi. Così sembrò. Raggiunsi l'inizio del corridoio superando le macerie ed esplorai quello attiguo facendo spuntare prima le pistole e poi me stesso: una landa deserta. Prima di tuffarmici come un tonno sostituì i caricatori sfiniti con altri belli cazzuti. Mi orientai fino al vano ascensori e nessun lupo travestito mi fermò per darmi indicazioni su come arrivare a casa della nonna.

Di fronte alla pulsantiera dell'ascensore maturai la decisione di riprendere la mia ricerca dal basso, guidato da una constatazione piuttosto elementare: dato che gli odori tendono a salire verso l'alto, allora avrei dovuto scendere per trovare la sorgente di quel tanfo di merda.

**IL CUORE PULSANTE DI NEW YORK**

Il vecchio ascensore di servizio risuonò nel cuore dell'hotel di Jack Lupino.

Ero sceso fino alle budella di quel posto come un boccone di enchilada: pronto a scatenare fuoco e fiamme. Qualcuno si sarebbe pentito di avermi masticato. Quando le porte si aprirono mi trovai nel locale lavanderia. L'odore pungente della varichina mi fece lacrimare gli occhi. Il vapore delle macchine mi si attaccò addosso rendendo tutto più scivoloso. Sudavo in posti che nessuno mi toccava da tempo. Mi trovai in mezzo a grossi carelli di biancheria pulita e lenzuola sporche. Sacchi di asciugamani luridi e appesi su ganci venivano trasportati a dieci metri d'altezza fino a grosse cisterne di acqua bollente. Le grandi centrifughe in funzione tiravano così forte che la vibrazione si trasmetteva a tutto l'edificio per almeno tre piani.

In mezzo al borbottio captai un vociare e mi ci diressi prima di essere visto. Tre uomini seduti a un tavolo in un angolo del magazzino giocavano a poker. A un paio di metri un divano sfondato e un quattordici pollici con una pessima ricezione, sintonizzato su un notiziario a ciclo continuo. Era coerente che dentro a quel rumore persistente si fossero persi i festeggiamenti che si erano consumati di sopra. Avevo deciso per la linea morbida, ovvero passeggiare in mezzo a loro come un pellegrino che ha smarrito la strada. Quando restavano una decina di passi a separarmi da loro, una ricetrasmittente tra le fiches gracchiò per alcuni secondi. Non ci fu comunicazione ma impiegai un'infinità di tempo per mettere assieme le cose. C'era qualcosa che non era al suo posto e, per quanto guardassi, ancora non riuscivo a individuarla.

In quella che mi sembrò un'assurda discesa agli inferi continuai a camminare mentre esaminavo e scartavo possibilità. La soluzione mi raggiunse come un lampo a poco meno di tre metri dal tavolo da gioco. L'uomo di spalle si girò di scatto. I due compari, che invece avrebbero dovuto scorgermi per primi, continuarono a fissare le loro carte. Se ne rimanevano seduti mentre un perfetto sconosciuto, e un potenziale pericolo, si avvicinava senza che nessuno li avesse avvisati. Nell'istante in cui i miei occhi incontrarono quelli dell'uomo che si trovò a fronteggiarmi la mia testa stronza aveva collegato i fili, riuscendo a far ripartire il motore. Era impossibile che le radio non avessero trasmesso nulla di tutto il casino con i Finito e gli altri uomini di Lupino. E anche se fossi stato così bravo da impedirgli di usarle probabilmente la mancanza di comunicazioni costanti tra le squadre distribuite nell'hotel aveva messo i giocatori in allarme.

L'uomo aveva una grossa magnum nera. Le gambe minacciarono di lasciarmi in ginocchio. La stupidità può avere di questi effetti collaterali, oltre alla morte da povero stronzo. Avrei potuto lasciarmi andare e offrirgli pure un colpo di grazia da manuale ma mentre le forze agli arti inferiori venivano meno trovai i talloni ben piantati a terra.

Una scarica di adrenalina mi attraversò folgorando ogni briciolo di stanchezza, sconforto o resa che potevano intorpidire le convinzioni della mia resilienza in questa vita.

La parabola della caduta trovò in quell'opposizione un perno per mutare il suo corso. Così il mio errore da principiante divenne una spinta all'indietro. Sarei scivolato al massimo per un paio di metri e non avrei avuto di che ripararmi. Questo voleva dire dover rendere inermi i tre uomini prima che loro potessero ridurmi un colabrodo.

Era troppo tardi per sparare al primo uomo. Per la seconda volta, il bagliore nella camera di scoppio della magnum si fermò nei miei occhi per un tempo infinito. Lo vidi nascere, crescere ma non morire. Si aprì con l'eleganza con cui si schiude un fiore. Sapevo che inevitabilmente a quella scintilla sarebbe seguita una corsa nella canna rigata ma per quelli che a me parvero diversi minuti non vidi altro che un occhio nero e vuoto. Anche la mia caduta era un dolce abbandono su un letto di nuvole. A quella velocità non mi sarei fatto male nemmeno se fossi atterrato su un'affilata spada da samurai. Per contro, sia i miei pensieri che le mie azioni sembravano non essere preda di quel sortilegio.

Sollevai le pistole e mirai, con buona precisione, a due bersagli diversi e lontani: i due uomini ancora seduti che solo in quel frangente agguantavano lentamente le loro armi. Quando ebbi finito di impostare le traiettorie fatali, la pallottola del mio ospite fece infine capolino dall'estremità del revolver. Riuscì quasi a scorgere la sua traccia nell'aria, mista al fumo della combustione. Mi avrebbe raggiunto in pieno petto spaccandomi il cuore in due.

Probabilmente non avrei sentito dolore. Alla velocità in cui si stavano svolgendo gli eventi avrei già avuto mia moglie e mia figlia tra le braccia quando il cervello avrebbe ritrasmesso l'agonia che avrei dovuto provare. Sarei stato felice di uscire di scena sorridendo ma la spinta che avevo impresso alle gambe e che mi proiettava indietro mi avrebbe fatto perdere quel biglietto di sola andata. La pallottola mi avrebbe soltanto sfiorato, accarezzando l'aria al di sopra del mio naso.

Fortunato bastardo, Max Payne!

Tutto precipitò di nuovo, ed io con lui. La mia schiena toccò terra con violenza costringendomi a sospendere il respiro fino a momenti migliori. La mia giacca di pelle era perfetta per scivolare sul pavimento liscio e incerato della lavanderia. Lo sparo mi passò a pochi centimetri dalla faccia con un ruggito rabbioso.

Vidi tre serie di occhi strabuzzati: quelli dell'uomo di fronte a me, che già assaporava il dolce sapore della vittoria, e che non capì come avessi fatto a muovermi così velocemente; quelli degli altri due che si sentirono morire prima di aver estratto le loro armi ed essersi potuti difendere. Anche se in quel caso però, più che parlare di difesa, sarebbe stato meglio dire "fottere il coglione così stupido da scavalcare il recinto dei leoni".

Lì colpi al petto. Un bel lavoretto. Uno si sfracellò sul tavolo, ribaltandolo in una pioggia di fiches, carte e cicchetti di whisky; l'altro andò giù di schianto, spalmandosi il muso sul pavimento. Gli occhi gli schizzarono fuori dalle orbite, accentuando la sua sorpresa.

Il primo, riavutosi dal senso di meraviglia, esplose alcuni colpi rabbiosi e tuttavia imprecisi nella mia direzione.

«Pezzo di merda!» biascicò, sputando litri di bava vischiosa da quella fogna di bocca. Certo io non ero lì per fare da bersaglio, né al suo piombo né ai suoi schizzi, così feci di lui un pacioccoso pupazzo di neve, cucendogli in sequenza una fila di cinque bottoni dorati dall'ombelico allo sterno, alternandone uno da beretta e uno da Desert Eagle. I proiettili si conficcarono con soddisfazione in quel ventre sporgente. L'uomo crollò rivolgendomi un ultimo sguardo di disappunto.

«Fanculo a me!» mi tirai su.

In quel casino orgiastico di carte da gioco, alcol, cocci di vetro, banconote imbrattate di sangue e mafiosi morti, raccolsi i caricatori che mi andavano bene e mi riempì le tasche, come un bambino fa con i dolcetti di halloween poco prima di tornare a casa.

In sottofondo, le breakin'news del servizio meteorologico proseguivano, in una gara all'ultima parola con la bufera di neve da fine del mondo.

«L'emergenza tormenta continua a investire la nostra regione. Molti dei principali raccordi stradali sono interrotti e si consiglia alla popolazione di non uscire di casa. Nonostante siano già tre giorni che la bufera imperversa e non sembra che la situazione sia destinata a migliorare.»

Nevicava fino dall'inizio del caso Valchiria e, secondo le previsioni, il sole si sarebbe fatto desiderare ancora per un bel pezzo. Ma la città innevata aveva qualche vantaggio: meno passanti che potessero restare coinvolti in una sparatoria.

Dovevo mantenermi in movimento finché c'era ancora qualcuno che fosse in grado di udire gli spari e aveva gambe per venirmi a cercare. Scorsi mezza dozzina di scalini dalla parte opposta della lavanderia, un grezza ringhiera in metallo scadente e una porta in laminato sottile. Era l'unica altra via d'uscita. Mi lasciai alle spalle telegiornali e lenzuola ingiallite. Schiusi la porta senza acuti. Le luci erano basse e una sfumatura da crepuscolo penetrava dallo spiraglio aperto. Mi gettai dentro con la glock ma l'unico essere vivente presente non avrebbe più potuto fregiarsi di quel titolo. Un uomo giaceva legato a una sedia.

L'arma del delitto era una mazza da baseball che in quel momento giaceva in una pozza di sangue vicino a un giornale aperto sulla pagina del fumetto di Capitan-mazza-da-baseball.

Non potevo fare più niente per lui. Nemmeno farlo identificare dalla famiglia. Non aveva più una faccia. Chiunque fosse stato il carnefice se lo era senza dubbio gustato. Oltre al vano caldaie c'erano le cucine dell'hotel, un tempo efficienti e lustre. Provai ad immaginare come sarebbero dovute essere nei progetti iniziali, con quale sfarzo e prestigio avrebbero dovuto essere condotte. Erano ridotte a una pallida ombra di se stesse, desolate e incrostate. Le attraversai velocemente facendomi condurre dalla logica di quella che doveva essere la morfologia di una cucina professionale. Era ampia, vasta e piena di stanze in cui perdersi facilmente tra acciai e celle frigorifere. Fui persuaso di sbirciare dentro qualche congelatore per contare i colleghi mantenuti sotto ghiaccio. Loro e qualche pesce piccolo sparito dalla circolazione. Dovevo però rimandare il nascondino coi morti, lo sapevo. Uscì dalle cucine e andai verso i montavivande della zona ristorante.

Un suono familiare, che le mie orecchie accolsero con piacere anche fosse stato portatore di cattive notizie, giunse appena fuori dalle cucine. Era ovattato ma riuscì a circoscriverne l'origine dietro due grandi porte sulla mia sinistra. Una targa in ottone su un piedistallo di legno bruno mi indicava, con l'ausilio di una freccia incisa, che ero nella direzione giusta per il ristorante. Proprio là da dove si propagava il vociare. Mi fu impossibile determinare il numero di invitati al banchetto anche se ormai non faceva più differenza. È sempre solo una la pallottola che ti portava via. Inutile preoccuparsi di tutte le altre: non erano che rumore di fondo.

Tuttavia, siccome mi trovavo un po'sotto tono, decisi di affrontare quel round con un po' di strategia. Sganciai la corda di velluto verde sospesa tra il piedistallo su cui era appoggiato il menu del ristorante, ormai impolverato e unto, e la parete tra i due ingressi della sala ristorante così da fissarla attorno alla maniglia della porta. Mi ci piazzai di fronte e con la Desert Eagle sparai quanto potevo in cinque secondi netti, come un velocista. Tenni la mira ad altezza gambe con un'inclinazione tesa verso il basso. Ero quasi certo che dall'altra parte non ci fosse una colonia di orfani di Calcutta ma non ero altrettanto sicuro che non ci fossero innocenti.

In ogni caso avrebbero potuto reggere a un bello spavento senza che mi restassero sulla coscienza. Terminato lo scatto mi spostai oltre il secondo ingresso tenendo la testa bassa. Dopo un corollario di santi, un coro stridulo di sedie e una rumba di passi scalpicciati, caricatori sganciati e reinseriti, una bufera si abbatté sulle porte che avevo massacrato. Sbuffi di fumo e trucioli di legno saturarono l'aria. La carta da parati del muro di fronte si sbriciolò e alla grandine dei proiettili si aggiunse la neve di cellulosa. Dalla potenza scatenata da quella perturbazione mi aspettai almeno una mezza dozzina di uomini armati all'interno, ora intenti a sforacchiare per bene un'ombra. Spalancai il secondo accesso facendo entrare soltanto la parte superiore del busto, con attaccata la mia testa. Qualcuno aveva appena cominciato a sospettare che si trattasse di un gioco di prestigio per farli guardare da un'altra parte e un paio incontrarono il mio sguardo. Non furono altrettanto astuti da schivare i miei proiettili. Caddero prima che gli altri potessero fare caso alla porta spalancata alla loro sinistra e all'uomo apparso sulla soglia. Come Ulisse poco prima della rivincita. Max Payne, al cospetto di quella prova di abilità guerriera, riuscì molte volte a passare attraverso più uomini con lo stesso proiettile. Tutti in fila, come ballerine dell'opera di Parigi. Alla sbarra, un, deux, trois: BANG!

Prima che si accorgessero di me, la metà se n'era andata al creatore quasi senza soffrire. Avevo cercato di essere misericordioso ed ero andato per il colpo alla testa. Quando giunse il mio momento per ricaricare ne rimanevano solo due in piena efficienza. Due e mezzo: il terzo era vivo ma non troppo bellicoso. Raccolsi una magnum dalle mani di uno dei primi che avevano tentato di venirmi in contro e ricominciai con lo stesso ritmo e intensità con cui avevo iniziato. Il calibro della nuova pistola aprì una voragine nei petti dei due e li respinse con violenza.

Il ruggito cavernoso degli spari spazzò dalla mia testa ogni altro suono. Poi fu di nuovo silenzio. Ricaricai la beretta e la Desert Eagle. Feci lo stesso con il grosso revolver, che avevo deciso di tenere. Passai in rassegna i corpi cercando di depennare dalla conta chi avrebbe potuto riconoscermi rovinandomi un gioco che già stava andando a puttane. Certo, i media stavano rendendo inutile quello sforzo sbattendo la mia faccia su tutti i canali e le reti locali, facendo passare il mio nome in sovraimpressione nelle trasmissioni sportive e nei programmi di intrattenimento e aggiornando di ora in ora il numero dei miei peli del culo. Riconobbi Joe Rubini e Mathias Cullen, due figli di buona donna che si mantenevano a galla con estorsioni e ricettazioni. Li avevo incontrati un anno prima durante la pianificazione di un colpo all'aeroporto JFK. Erano rimasti fuori dalla circolazione perché si erano fatti quasi undici mesi di reclusione per tentato scasso e violazione di proprietà privata a Ryker's Island. Il bello era che il deposito valori non lo avevano visto nemmeno da lontano.

«Che cosa mi avete lasciato, ragazzi?» dissi avvicinandomi all'unico tavolo non apparecchiato. C'erano risme di documenti, cellulari ultimo modello e stilografiche. Per un momento temetti di aver accoppato il consiglio di amministrazione di qualche multinazionale. Si erano concessi anche del liquore di marca, per indossare fino in fondo il vestito giusto. Un trabordante carrello di whisky pregiati era sopravvissuto alla sparatoria, incurante di tutto. Pareva che aspettasse solo che qualcuno se lo scolasse. Quell'apparizione, in effetti, aveva aumentato la mia salivazione e un fastidioso prurito in fondo alla gola tentò di farsi strada. Qualcosa mi distrasse al momento giusto. Ai due lati opposti del tavolo si fronteggiavano due valigette. Identiche fino alla cromatura delle fibbie, era il contenuto a renderle diverse: in quella più vicina a me se ne stavano a nanna dieci mazzetti di banconote da cinquecento. Mi feci un rapido calcolo e sorrisi pensando a che faccia avrebbero fatto le volontarie dell'ospizio di San Cristoforo quando, aprendo la porta del convento, avrebbero Babbo Natale sotto forma di tre milioni di dollari. La chiusi la valigia e la feci scivolare sotto una delle tende in fondo al ristorante. Mi spostai alla seconda e alla gioia del fare del bene si aggiunse l'euforia incontenibile. Mancò niente che bagnassi i pantaloni.

Calmati, Max, sembra la prima volta che ti trovi di fronte a una bella donna con tutte le cose al posto giusto che chiede solo di essere posseduta come merita.

Ti ricordi ancora come si fa, agente Payne? Non fare il timido.

Tre grossi cilindri di cristallo erano adagiati in altrettanti stampi di gommapiuma scura, che li tenevano caldi e al sicuro. Il liquido verde al loro interno rifulgeva di una sfumatura radioattiva. Era denso e placido. Valchiria. Il mio Santo Graal, fonte di perdizione e rinascita.

Ecco che cosa avevo interrotto: una compravendita di droga. Una partita così grossa da infettare la baia per settimane. Quella Valchiria era pura al 99%, doveva ancora essere tagliata. Poche gocce in quella concentrazione avrebbero colato dentro a chi l'avesse assunta tanti demoni quanti ne contava l'inferno. I tossici che avevano fatto irruzione in casa distruggendo la mia famiglia e la mia vita si erano affacciati all'anticamera del delirio.

I diavoli che li avevano condotti alla mia porta non avevano nulla di soprannaturale.

Il grottesco ha origine nella natura umana. E ciò che umano può sanguinare.

Chiusi la valigetta e uscì dal ristorante. La nascosi in un box antincendio, dietro le spire della lancia dell'estintore.

Con calma sarei ritornato a prenderla, insieme ai soldi.

Qualche corridoio più tardi raggiunsi un ascensore. Il fatto che fosse fermo proprio a quel piano mi sembrò un buon segno per salirci sopra e farci un giro. Premetti il pulsante di chiamata e le porte si aprirono con un lamento svogliato. Evitai di aggredire l'uomo che mi comparve davanti: era già troppo malridotto e non me la sentì di infierire. Probabilmente non avrebbe visto la fine di quella notte. E magari gli avrei fatto compagnia. Girai così le spalle allo specchio e mi concentrai sulla pulsantiera. Un piano valeva l'altro, per quanto ne sapevo, ma poi l'indicazione delle strutture annesse ai piani mi aiutò a decidere. Dopo un lauto banchetto l'etichetta impone il consumo smodato di cocktail esotici e acque brillanti rigorosamente francesi.

Salì fino al 21esimo piano, al lounge bar.

Mentre mi perdevo nel rumore vorticoso dei cavi d'acciaio che sfregavano contro le carrucole immaginai il vuoto crescere sotto i miei piedi. La musichetta in sottofondo, un pezzo di John Coltrane di una marea di anni prima non sortiva sui miei nervi effetto calmante voluto dal costruttore. L'incerto gracchiare e l'affievolirsi della melodia per via di un impianto ormai logoro mi invitò in qualche modo a sostituire la beretta con la Magnum. Così la Desert Eagle passò alla mano sinistra. Dopo che l'ascensore si assestò al piano le porte si aprirono con un cigolio. Il corridoio che mi accolse si biforcava dopo una trentina di metri. Da una parte le terrazze panoramiche, dall'altra l'insegna rossa al neon che mi indicava il bar. Seguì il consiglio e mi trovai ai piedi di una piccola scalinata di legno e velluto. Sulla sommità sbirciai dalla porta semiaperta. Diversi uomini erano intenti a consumare alcolici e rapporti intimi con donne, che si trovavano lì unicamente per motivi professionali. Dietro a un bancone di legno unto riconobbi Rico Muerte, l'uomo della camera 313. Corpulento e pomposo come lo avevo visto nelle foto segnaletiche della polizia. Era insieme a una donna, che lo ascoltava adorante raccontare un aneddoto né divertente né epico:

«Due assassini spietati, pronti a uccidersi a vicenda. Entrano in una stanza e, credo, si preparano allo scontro. E invece no! Si siedono davanti alla tv e risolvono la loro divergenza con un videogioco di Kung Fu! Vuoi saperlo, Candy…ero così deluso che li ho strangolati entrambi con il cavo del joypad.»

«Oh Rico! Tu sì che sei un duro!»

«Lo so, lo so.»

E poi Rico le prende la testa e se la avvicina agli attributi.

«Rico Muerte, il solito puttaniere!» dissi, entrando.

«E tu cosa vuoi?»

«È il poliziotto!» grida Candy la lurida.

Muerte cercò la pistola.

Tutti gli uomini presenti, me compreso, iniziarono a sparare mentre le puttane decidevano se correre al riparo o in mezzo al tiro incrociato perché stordite dalla piega repentina degli eventi. Il trucco sbavato dalle lacrime di paura ne rigava le guance, pallide di spavento. Bottiglie di liquore e boccali andavano in pezzi.

La Magnum e la Desert Eagle messe assieme mi permettevano di mirare con meno attenzione: distruggevano qualsiasi cosa incontrassero lasciando crateri del diametro di un palmo. Tuttavia, la pesantezza e la potenza limitavano frequenza e velocità. Se in campo aperto e in minoranza è un aspetto che non si può ignorare, in un ambiente risicato come quello non c'era da sorridere. Sparai allo schienale di un divanetto imbottito e ammazzai l'uomo che vi si stava riparando. Il proiettile della magnum aveva incontrato il rivestimento di pelle, molle, gommapiuma e legno ma gli aveva comunque portato via un polmone. Dovevo essere parsimonioso perché ricaricarla mi avrebbe richiesto una marea di tempo. Sul lato sinistro del bar la Desert Eagle apriva squarci nel mobilio e nelle pareti. Una pallottola mi passò a meno di un centimetro dall'arteria femorale e un'altra quasi mi staccò la mano. Nel correre di un momento, Charlie Mahoney, detto "Iguana", abbandonava il corpo su uno sgabello e iniziava a rincorrersi l'anima negli infiniti e verdissimi pascoli del signore. Mentre facevo secco anche Mathias Van Der Mark, l'Olandese, marchiandogli a fuoco il cuore con una pallottola qualcosa di più grosso e pesante di un proiettile mi colpì alla tempia destra. Mi voltai come potei e scorsi Candy, portatrice di svariate malattie infettive, afferrare il collo di un'altra bottiglia di champagne per scagliarmela addosso. Mentre mi distraevo con Candy, colsi un movimento con la coda dell'occhio. Era di poco oltre la linea della mia spalla. Compì mezza torsione del busto e più in fretta possibile puntai il revolver. Un uomo, che prima credevo di aver visto in mezzo al pubblico assistere allo spettacolo di fellatio al talentuoso Rico Muerte, si era venuto a mettere tra me e la porta. In qualche modo era riuscito a girarmi attorno. Purtroppo per lui, però, non a prendermi di sorpresa: lo rispedì da dove era venuto. L'uomo finì oltre l'uscio, a morire sui gradini con un'espressione di meraviglia dipinta in viso.

È l'effetto che faccio, amici e non.

Tornai a voltarmi verso il bancone sentendo il fischio dell'aria che si intrufolava nel collo della bottiglia che vorticava verso di me. Candy era un'ottima tiratrice, non c'era che dire. Ma forse la sua era soltanto una presa allenata alla cose affusolate e rigide. Scansai il lancio, rinfoderai momentaneamente la Desert Eagle tra la fibbia e i pantaloni e afferrai al volo lo champagne, girai su me stesso e la rispedì al mittente. Candy cercò di intercettare la bottiglia allargando le braccia davanti al generoso petto ma fu colpita allo sterno, che si lamentò legnoso. La donna sparì dietro il bancone, prossima allo svenimento. Con Candy calò anche un brusco silenzio. Lo interrogai frugando il bar con lo sguardo. Le puttane se l'erano cavata con caviglie storte e calze smagliate. Gli uomini si erano messi in fila per vedere San Pietro e i suoi cancelli dorati.

Setacciai il bar alla ricerca di Rico. Un uomo come lui non poteva aver mandato avanti la sua squillo. Ed era talmente grasso che non poteva nascondersi così facilmente.

«Rico bello, dove sei?» gridai. «La mamma mi ha dato un paniere pieno di focacce per te. Dice che sei molto malato. Fatti vedere, su! Ho attraversato un orribile bosco per venire a trovarti. E c'era un terribile lupo che non la smetteva con le domande!»

Una porta dietro il bancone portava ad un secondo ambiente, il deposito liquori, poteva essere, o il magazzino per lo scarico merci. In ogni caso era socchiusa. Quel figlio di puttana se l'era svignata veramente. Gli andai dietro, assicurandomi che nessun altro volesse seguirmi.

«Volete che vi porti qualche cioccolatino, quando torno? Nessuno? Ultima offerta. Una scatola di cerotti?»

Salì sul bancone e squadrai Candy, che giaceva a terra stordita in mezzo a ombrellini da cocktail e olive sottaceto. Quando la mia ombra offuscò la luce abbarbagliata che il giorno dopo le avrebbe procurato nausee e conati di vomito domandai:

«Come ti senti, zuccherino?»

«Vai a farti fottere, merda!» biascicò.

«Se dico che mi mandi tu, le tue colleghe me lo fanno lo sconto?»

La meretrice ringhiò ma quella sua articolata opinione fu interrotta da una specie di rigurgito che la costrinse a portarsi la mano alla bocca. Non volevo approfondire cosa le stesse tornando a galla così spinsi la porta sul retro e la lasciai sola.

Venni accolto da qualche colpo di riscaldamento, come quando prepari una donna a schiudere il suo fiore per te. Mi sporsi rapidamente per vedere di chi si trattava e, soprattutto, capire come renderlo inoffensivo. Era Rico ed era solo. Una ventina di metri da me. Distanza che stava aumentando, ma senza quella premura che mi sarei aspettato.

«Ehi Rico! Candy se l'è presa! Dice che fai così tutte le volte. Quando lei finisce di lucidarti l'asta, non vuoi mai baciarla in bocca. Rico, ma nessuno ti ha mai insegnato come comportarsi con una signora?»

Non riuscirò mai a spiegarmi come Rico pretendeva di battersela con i pantaloni ancora abbassati alle caviglie, in attesa di un sollazzo che non sarebbe arrivato tanto presto.

«Sono lusingato, Senor Muerte, che mi accoglie così, ma è qualche giorno che combatto con alcune fastidiose afte e…»

Rabbioso, mi sparò. Indossava una gigantesca camicia bianca che copriva orrendi boxer celesti, una fondina ascellare nera e, meraviglia delle meraviglie, due giarrettiere per calze maschili. Come mio nonno durante il proibizionismo.

I proiettili si conficcarono in due casse di whisky davanti a me. Il liquido ambrato iniziò a sgorgare insieme a cocci di bottiglia. Mi sparò di nuovo, intensificando l'attacco. Se non poteva scappare allora prima avrebbe spiaccicato lo scarafaggio. Scivolai di lato tra una fila di bancali. Rico, giunto all'area di carico e scarico si trovò in campo aperto. Non era stupido e aveva abbracciato l'unica strategia possibile: attaccare. Certo, non gli ricordai che poteva sempre tirarsi su i pantaloni e battersela: io giocavo nella squadra sfavorita, quella che non aveva chances di vincere il campionato. Appiattito contro uno scaffale di bicchieri riempì il mirino della Desert Eagle della stazza di Rico Muerte e feci fuoco. I proiettili sconquassarono il suo corpo facendogli ballare una ridicola danza di morte. Lui, però, vacillò ma non cadde. Lo avevo preso al fianco e sotto la clavicola sinistra. Rispose con una serie così ben piazzata che mi costrinse a ripararmi ancora.

«Ti ammazzo, Payne! E poi farò al tuo teschio quello che Candy ha lasciato a metà!» reiterò il concetto ridendo e sparando.

Con quella camminata da pinguino a cui era costretto faceva tintinnare la fibbia sul pavimento. Feci fare capolino alla Desert Eagle e andai alla cieca. Sparai una volta ma il tintinnio si interruppe solo per un momento. Non era finita. Rotolai allo scoperto. Avevo lasciato dormire la Magnum perché mi erano rimasti soltanto due colpi però non sarebbe arrivato un momento più adatto di quello per usarla. La mossa mi servì anche per controllare dove fosse arrivato Rico e in quali condizioni versasse. Intercettò la mia sagoma nel momento in cui uscì allo scoperto. Un proiettile si conficcò nel pavimento tra le mie ginocchia mentre la Magnum sputava piombo. In un momento il ginocchio sinistro di Rico Muerte non ci fu più: al suo posto una massa informe di brandelli di carne penzolante. La sua massa corporea pensò al resto. Rico tentò strenuamente di restare in piedi ma non c'erano più fondamenta. Provò lo stesso ad ammazzarmi durante la caduta ma il braccio e la canna della pistola non erano allineati alla mia testa e la pallottola svirgolettò distante. Un gigante coi piedi d'argilla crollò a terra con grido agghiacciante. La gamba ferita era ripiegata indietro in una posizione innaturale. Sollevò il braccio e sparò ancora.

Cilecca.

«No Rico, basta giocare. Dimmi dove trovare Gognitti e Lupino e faccio tornare Candy.»

«Fai pure, sbirro.»

«Ah, è così? Sei un po' depresso? Ti ho sparato a un ginocchio, il cazzo ti dovrebbe funzionare lo stesso.»

«Se mi lasci vivere sono comunque un uomo morto, a questo punto. Avevo un accordo con Lupino. Ero il suo asso nella manica.»

«Asso?! Forse hai capito male: Jack probabilmente parlava dell'ASSE…del suo cesso.»

«Quanto sei divertente, Payne! Ridi finché puoi!»

«Sono tre anni che ho smesso.»

«Non avrai niente da me. Ammazzami o vattene. E spera, se mi lascerai qua ancora in vita, di non incrociare più la mia strada.»

«Questa volta mi è andata bene o non hai voluto calcare la mano? Comunque, Rico, credo che seguirò entrambi i tuoi consigli. Quella brutta ferita al fianco non promette bene. Vedi quel liquido così scuro che ti esce dalla pancia? Non si è rotta la coppa dell'olio, è il fegato che sta andando a puttane. Almeno lui, per l'ultima volta. Goditi la vita, Rico, quella che ti resta.»

**LA PAROLA ALLE ARMI**

Voltarsi, svignarsela, cambiare città. Questa sarebbe stata la cosa più giusta da fare. Ma non fui così intelligente. Il quartiere popolare di Lupino era l'emblema dello squallore.

Un negozio di liquori, un banco dei pegni, una pidocchiosa lavanderia automatica e via di questo passo. Il come e il perché restavano un mistero, ma sapevano che ero un poliziotto. Sapevano che sarei arrivato e non vedevano l'ora di riempirmi di piombo.

Il covo di Lupino brillava come una stella. L'esplosione della bomba trasformò la neve in oro colato mentre una colonna di fumo innalzava i resti di una macchina verso il cielo. Le fiamme si riflettevano sulla carrozzeria di una Mercedes che procedeva lentamente. Come se il guidatore non avesse niente di cui aver paura a questo mondo. Riuscì a riconoscere l'uomo armato all'interno della vettura. Era Vladimir, il capobanda della malavita russa. La mosca nella zuppa di Don Puncinello.

L'eco nelle mie orecchie era quello di una guerra fra bande appena scoppiata.

Come se gli spettatori avessero visto a sufficienza, l'auto cambiò passo facendo slittare i penumatici sulla neve. L'accelerazione improvvisa portò il timone fuori rotta e la Mercedes a sbandare di lato. Controsterzando l'autista riuscì a mantenere la direzione e a dare gas.

Non si trattava di una fuga per allontanarsi dai guai, ma una dimostrazione di forza, prepotente e arrogante. Come a dire "posso permettermi di entrare in casa tua e far venire a piovere, se ne ho voglia". Continuando a derapare l'auto girò l'angolo e occupò la corsia opposta, dove sopraggiungeva una grossa autocisterna. Vedendosi invadere il proprio spazio, il conducente dell'articolato pestò sul freno ma la velocità e le condizioni della strada erano così al limite che probabilmente avrebbe potuto tentare di non fermarsi e salvarsi il culo. Accorgendosi che le ruote bloccate pattinavano sul ghiaccio aggiunse a una decisione infelice una manovra del cazzo, come quella di evitare la Mercedes virando violentemente nella direzione contraria. Il culone della cisterna, sballottato prima di qua e poi di là, si schiantò al suolo mentre l'auto targata "VODKA" passava attraverso quel disastro sbattendosene amabilmente. Un liquido denso e viscoso si riversò sul selciato da uno squarcio nel silos dell'autobotte. Doveva trattarsi di una sostanza altamente infiammabile perché bastò una scintilla perché il mezzo venisse avvolto da una palla di fuoco alta e bianca. L'onda d'urto mi sbatté a terra e il calore mi decimò la conta dei peli del naso. La carcassa della cisterna era diventata anche la parete di sbarramento del quartiere di Lupino. E io il solito topo in trappola.

Un'altra bomba esplose nella catapecchia accanto. La detonazione, vista la feccia che la abitava, mi lasciò indifferente. Ma Potevano esserci altre bombe e i poliziotti non avrebbe tardato a farsi vivi.

La suite di Jack Lupino era all'ultimo piano. O almeno era lì che si trovava prima di quell'esplosione.

Prima di tutto era il caso di cercare il punto sulla mappa che indicasse dove mi trovavo, con un bel puntino rosso a segnare la posizione.

Osservai il labirinto di edifici e di serrande abbassate cercando di comprendere in che modo coesistessero tra di loro. Poteva Lupino aver ricavato nell'architettura di quel complesso un modo per dileguarsi che non lo avrebbe gettato tra le braccia della polizia, dei federali o dei sicari mandati dai suoi innumerevoli amici?

Intenzionato a crederci ricominciai a muovermi. Le vetrine degli esercizi commerciali erano abbassate e non un'anima metteva il naso fuori per assicurarsi che dopo il boato che c'era stato il mondo esistesse ancora. Era un quartiere così tranquillo che mi stupì che avesse affitti che rasentavano la soglia di povertà.

Voltando l'angolo una colonnina di quotidiani catturò la mia attenzione.

La mia faccia campeggiava sulla prima pagina di tre testate sulle quattro disponibili. Nella quarta c'era però il mio nome a caratteri cubitali.

Jack voleva mantenersi informato su tutto quello che accadeva in città e il fattorino dei giornali probabilmente riceveva una lauta mancia per il servizio espresso. Non c'era da stupirsi se la sua mancia fosse stata più generosa del mio stipendio. Ma io non volevo le mani annerite dall'inchiostro, perché preferivo sporcarmele pestando a sangue i pedofili e gli spacciatori all'uscita delle scuole.

I titoli non erano incoraggianti. Tutte le testate parlavano dell'efferato omicidio. L'eco della tempesta si confondeva con le sirene della polizia.

DEAD OR ALIVE

MAX PAYNE KILLER!

MURDER!

Una situazione invidiabile: braccato da chi ti voleva morto e ricercato per un amico che non avevi ucciso.

Lusingato, mi staccai dalla lettura, rimpiangendo di non avere con me neppure un nichelino per prenderne una copia. Sarei stato curioso di vedere cosa diceva l'oroscopo del giorno.

I pianeti in congiunzione assicurano ottimo umore, attenzione ai proiettili vaganti. Probabili feste a sorpresa da parte degli amici. Comincia la giornata con una buona dose di piombo.

Cercai una rotta tra gli edifici del vicolo e la trovai in uno scantinato, il cui ingresso era debolmente illuminato da una vecchia lampadina. Non ero contento di infilarmi in un altro pertugio cavernoso e potenzialmente infestato da uomini arrabbiati, serial killer non dichiarati e drogati fuori di testa, ma non avevo trovato una strada alternativa e non potevo rifugiarmi da Starbucks in attesa di una schiarita.

Scostai la porta in laminato della cantina e una luce verdognola mi diede il benvenuto. All'interno, nessuno. Non avevo idea di dove fossi capitato: una serie di quelle che identificai come grosse gabbie occupavano le lunghe pareti della stanza. Ed era lo stesso anche negli ambienti successivi. Grosse strutture costituite di nerboruti pali di legno e reti d'acciaio potevano essere gabbie per grandi polli, ma che diavolo ci facevano in uno scantinato del Bronx?

Lupino si era dato al racket dei combattimenti tra struzzi?

Tutto è possibile quando si ha il bisogno di tenere viva l'attenzione dei propri clienti ma non vidi piume o padelle per grosse frittate. Quel posto non aveva l'aspetto di una raffineria di Valchiria e l'aria era priva del pungente odore di sostanze chimiche.

Un boato mi fischiò dritto nell'orecchio. La stanza accanto era saltata in aria. Una parete in cemento armato mi aveva salvato il culo ma ora presentava un rigonfiamento nella parte centrale e l'intonaco cadeva a terra in pezzi delle dimensioni della mia testa.

I russi dovevano aver minato tutti i palazzi del quartiere di Lupino, non solo il motel, tanto per essere sicuri. Il posto poteva saltare da un momento all'altro.

Un'altra esplosione si sfogò alcuni piani più sopra. Le pareti e il soffitto vibrarono per una lunga serie di secondi. Non rimasi là ad aspettare che la volta smettesse di scuotere come un budino: imboccai un tortuoso percorso che speravo non mi avrebbe portato dritto agli ordigni successivi. Il fumo era così denso che sembrava di inalare tessuto. Se non avessi trovato in fretta aria fresca e acqua sarei rimasto là a fare il tappeto da soggiorno.

Trovai una via percorribile sulle scale e salì fino al piano terra. Liberai i polmoni con un colpo di tosse grassa e gli occhi, arrossati, si velarono di lacrime purificanti. In quel momento il trillo del telefono era un fenomeno del tutto inaspettato. Trovai l'apparecchio e lo rimirai come si guarderebbe un onesto al governo.

Poteva essere uno sballato in cerca di una dose, ma si rivelò qualcuno di ben più misterioso.

Alzai la cornetta che si agitava per la smania di essere finalmente raccolta.

«Sto parlando con il signor Payne?»

La voce era quella di un uomo. Non riconobbi il proprietario.

«Chi vuole saperlo?»

«Il mio nome è Alfred Woden. Deve muoversi: la polizia sta per arrivare.»

«Dimmi qualcosa che non so.»

«Sanno che si trova lì.»

«Davvero? E tu come lo sai?»

«La contatterò nuovamente.» riattaccò.

Arrivarono i poliziotti con il loro coro assordante di sirene spiegate. Avevo pochi minuti prima che la squadra SWAT facesse irruzione nell'edificio. Pochi minuti per sparire dalla circolazione.

«Max Payne! Qui parla il vice procuratore Jim Bravura della polizia di New York. Deponi le armi e vieni fuori con le mani alzate.»

L'uomo della provvidenza. La voce del vice procuratore si diffondeva con l'amplificazione del megafono. Quasi nello stesso momento arrivarono gli elicotteri, almeno due. Sapevano che ero nei dintorni ma non in quale edificio. A parte questo Woden.

Chi era a da che parte stava?

E soprattutto, come mi aveva trovato?

Di certo non avrei avuto le mie risposte rimanendo in un edificio gravido di esplosivo con una squadra SWAT che si stava per stringere attorno a me.

Ci fu una nuova esplosione. Luce, non fuoco. Era una granata stordente, di quelle in dotazione ai corpi speciali ed era anche l'ultimo avvertimento per ricominciare a muovermi.

Sentendo il tintinnio di una seconda mi smarcai nella direzione opposta. Il corridoio faceva una curva e poi si diramava in una serie di locali incastonati uno nell'altro, come una serie di scatole cinesi. Fuori, la voce di Bravura continuava ad esortarmi perché uscissi, smettessi di giocare e tornassi a casa da mamma che era tanto preoccupata. Mentre mi rassicurava che non ci sarebbero state altre conseguenze se non andare a letto senza cena, aveva liberato i cani.

Continuai a correre quando mi accorsi del rullio di anfibi e del crepitio delle ricetrasmittenti. Ce li avevo attaccati al culo. Non mi girai per la conferma.

Mi trovai la strada sbarrata: una porta chiusa da un grosso lucchetto. Capolinea.

Se si fosse tratta di una delle decine di porte lì attorno, tarlate e avvizzite, ci sarei passato attraverso senza battere ciglio. Ma ciò che interruppe il mio slancio fu il suo non essere in sintonia con l'ambiente: rigogliosa come l'erezione di un ventenne, strafottente sui suoi cardini nuovi, agganciata al suo lucchetto forgiato nel fuoco degli Dei. Immobile a fissare un uscio blindato invece che cercare una via di fuga, trovai l'ispirazione per controllare dove fosse la SWAT. Ancora nessuno. Io mi ero gettato nel cuore dell'edificio senza preoccuparmi di cercare i mostri nascosti sotto i letti e le streghe appartate negli angoli. Loro avevano ragioni per essere più cauti e più lenti. Ma presto sarebbero arrivati. Arrivavano sempre.

Coprendomi il viso sparai al lucchetto e quello lasciò andare la presa. Entrai e mi chiusi la porta alle spalle anche se lo sparo li avrebbe attirati sulla mia posizione.

Ero finito in un piccolo studio ricavato da quello che doveva essere stato un ripostiglio per scope. Tutto lo spazio era occupato da una scrivania e una scomoda sedia di legno. Più che un ufficio sembrava la cella di una prigione.

Che utilità avesse con tutto un palazzo a disposizione, non riuscì a spiegarmelo subito e, detta fuori dai denti, me ne dimenticai presto. In cima a un'ammucchiata di carte, shottini di vodka che lasciavano cerchi liquorosi sul legno, tracce di polvere bianca come neve sui bordi del tavolo accanto a lamette da barba arrugginite e un corredo di proiettili blindati perfetti per la magnum, svettava la grafia nervosa di Vinnie Gognitti.

Leggendo, tutto cominciò ad avere senso: le bombe e l'apparizione del capobanda russo in persona.

Gognitti non si smentiva: tante parole, niente fatti.

"Dopo il nostro attacco, ai russi non sono rimasti che un paio di uomini, che possono anche essere comprati. Non avranno il coraggio di tentare qualche scherzo."

E invece i russi, di fegato, ne avevano da vendere. Una cosa era sicura: a forza di tirarla, prima o poi la corda si spezza.

Sullo scaffale di fronte a me, l'occhio cadde su un mazzo di chiavi con una targhetta che recitava "scale" e nient'altro. Non era un'informazione molto specifica ma c'era caso che trovassi il modo di sfruttarle. Me le infilai in tasca mentre il megafono di Bravura riprendeva la litania:

«Arrenditi o saremo costretti a venirti a prendere con la forza!»

Nel frattempo sentivo respirare le squadre speciali fuori dalla porta. Era come il sussurro di un amante all'orecchio della donna desiderata. Io dovevo concedermi, contento di farlo. Quasi onorato che avessero scelto proprio me.

«Questa passera ve la dovete sudare, ragazzi.»

Salì sulla scrivania e mi allungai verso la maniglia del lucernaio. Feci forza e l'aprì. Lo spiraglio mi sputò in faccia uno schiaffo di vento gelido. Il lucernaio era largo all'incirca una ventina di centimetri e lungo altrettanto e io avevo dimenticato la vaselina negli altri pantaloni. Sarebbe stato uno spettacolo se la squadra SWAT fosse entrata mentre metà del mio corpo cercava di aggrapparsi alla grata che correva parallela a una delle scale antincendio esterne, e l'altra scalpitava culo all'aria per non rimanere appesa come uno stronzo a metà del buco del culo. Far passare le spalle, soprattutto quella con un foro di proiettile grande quanto la testa di un bambino, fu la cosa più difficile. Mi ammaccai le ginocchia e vidi le stelle quando gli stichi litigarono con lo spigolo della finestra. Mi incazzai quando per una frazione di secondo una mano perse la presa sull'inferriata. Qualche divinità aveva probabilmente deciso che mi avrebbe fatto cagare tutti gli oltraggi del genere umano. Ma non avevo intenzione di lasciare le cose a metà prima di andare a rompere il culo a qualche leggendario dio del Walhalla.

Nel momento in cui gli agenti buttavano giù la porta io mi lasciavo cadere dall'altra parte. Un metro e mezzo più in giù le dita si serrarono attorno alla ringhiera della scala antincendio, come un provetto ragazzo meraviglia dei fumetti, calzamaglia e rumors su una presunta omosessualità a parte. Le gambe si dibatterono nel vuoto finché non trovai le forze per tirarmi su. Resistetti alla tentazione di fare un cenno di saluto all'agente che mise il naso fuori dal lucernaio per verificare dove mi trovassi. Presi un respiro profondo e raggiunsi il piano superiore. Anche lì le bombe avevano raso al suolo tutto. Sembrava di stare all'interno di un edificio minato nell'ex Jugoslavia. Le pareti erano scarnificate, le porte divelte e le porcellane dei cessi sbriciolate. Per l'infiltrazione dell'acqua fuoriuscita dalle tubature sfondate, sotto la moquette il pavimento aveva iniziato a coprirsi di gobbe. I frequenti cortocircuiti avevano avuto la meglio sui fusibili e una cappa di buio era distesa placida sull'intero quarto piano. Le scale interne c'erano ancora ma il pavimento era crollato, precipitato fino a terra. La voragine era larga più di quattro metri. Prima di saltare, a me stesso dissi che erano meno.

«Merda!» una parete di detriti mi si schiantò davanti quando già mi vedevo salire al quinto con la grazia di una ballerina.

**LA PAURA METTE LE ALI**

Le bombe avevano fatto saltare le scale che conducevano all'ufficio di Lupino. L'unica strada alternativa era passare dal tetto. La sfiga voleva che proprio quella sera avessi dimenticato le chiavi del batwing. Disdetta.

Per salire, quindi, avrei dovuto scendere. Di nuovo.

Ascoltai il rumore della squadra SWAT riempire l'androne del piano sotto di me.

La caccia continuava e io mi ero appena giocato l'idea di tornare sui miei passi per trovare un'altra strada. Forse avevo ancora tempo per rinculare fino alla scala antincendio. Lo stesso, però, avrebbe fatto la polizia. Non avevo idea se fossimo già passati alla fase "Spariamo a vista e spariamo per uccidere" nel nostro rapporto e non volevo scoprirlo al primo appuntamento. Avevo già l'agenda piena di tizi che si stavano dannando l'anima per avere il mio scalpo e non volevo illudere nessuno. Mi restavano all'incirca trenta secondi prima di scoprire che ordini aveva dato Bravura e li impiegai per cercare una via nuova. Imboccai il corridoio che portava alle stanze che si affacciavano sullo scalone centrale. La mancanza di porte e altri ostacoli fisici velocizzò la scelta delle opportunità man a mano che si presentavano. Sulle macerie il passo era approssimativo. Oltre a pezzi di soffitto crollato, sanitari divelti e proiettati in mezzo ai corridoi, passai in rassegna stanze matrimoniali, un bagno comune e due ripostigli delle scope.

La mente correva più veloce delle gambe e l'istinto di sopravvivenza arrogante aveva occupato la plancia del capitano. Fu per quello che accolsi l'intuizione successiva come un semplice dato di fatto. Gettarsi da una finestra al quarto piano di un palazzo per atterrare su un cumulo di neve quindici metri più sotto?

Sono cose che faccio tra la colazione e il brunch domenicale, bambini.

Mi lanciai verso il varco serrato alla fine dell'ultimo corridoio. Il vetro cedette senza resistenza. Al fragile sostegno del cristallo seguì il pugno dell'aria alla bocca dello stomaco. La vertigine fu un piacevole solletico. Precipitai guardando il cielo cupo allontanarsi velocemente.

Aspettai l'impatto, curioso.

C'era abbastanza neve per non morire?

Cosa c'era sepolto là sotto?

Mi avrebbe ucciso la caduta o lo avrebbe fatto il cuore?

Entrai violentemente dentro l'abbraccio una gelida tasca uterina. Mentre la neve accoglieva il mio corpo che la violava con arroganza aspettai che qualcosa di acuminato mi infilzasse da parte a parte come meritavo per quella idea idiota che avevo avuto. Il mio cadavere sarebbe riemerso soltanto in primavera, lentamente, come si scoprono gli amanti nei vecchi film. Il cielo si era ridotto a una fessura di forma vagamente umana e il grigio di cui si era vestito quella notte spiccava dalle buie pareti della mia culla.

«Battitore salvo! Max Payne conquista un'altra base, una media impressionante! Se continuerà così, la strada al titolo sarà dura per tutti!»

Mi girai e iniziai a scavare. Smisi di sentire le dita delle mani dopo una decina di affondi nella neve e scomparvero gli spilli che mi trafiggevano la carne sotto le unghie. Almeno potei aumentare il ritmo senza preoccuparmi del dolore. Il tepore del mio affanno era l'unica fonte di calore che mi aiutasse a mantenere i pensieri al caldo e la disperazione lontana. Quando bucai quella sfera di ghiaccio, l'aria calda della bolla si cambiò di posto con quella gelida della notte, ancora una volta. Fu soltanto dopo quell'evento che mi accorsi di essere febbricitante.

La galleria cominciò a crollarmi addosso non appena raccolsi le gambe per controllare a che distanza si trovasse il selciato. Mi sporsi oltre il buco e guardai in su. Nessuno dei ragazzi della squadra speciale avevano avuto il mio stesso ardire. I giovani d'oggi preferiscono le scale e loro ci si erano fiondati come sula foto della mamma nuda di qualcuno. Altra neve mi scivolò lungo la schiena.

Ero ormai fradicio, incazzato e stanco e l'alba era ancora troppo lontana.

Saltai giù seguito da una piccola frana bianca. Mal contati, potevo forse avere quattro minuti di vantaggio sulla squadra SWAT all'interno dell'edificio. Incalcolabile, invece, quello sul resto degli agenti lì attorno. Mi avviai, cercando di capire dove fossi. Una ventina di metri più a Nord l'insegna luminosa di una lavanderia a gettoni mi attrasse come una falena. Un miraggio e un rifugio per tutti i fuggitivi farmacodipendenti con un irrisolto complesso di colpa a zonzo per la città. Gli anni di sporcizia, pioggia, smog e insetti morti si erano depositati come un velo sulla scritta: LAVANDERIA PAGLIACCI.

Bhè, cosa avrebbe potuto farmi una risata, a quel punto, uccidermi?

Feci a braccio di ferro con il vento che spingeva sulla porta, scocciato che non sarei rimasto lì a giocare con lui. Il muro di tanfo su cui rovinai fece partire una serie di allarmi blippanti e scampanellii. Il posto era un calderone deprimente di scorie umane, poltiglie mal digerite, sudore vecchio, vomito e disillusione.

Conoscevo la materia.

Portatori di quel benedetto fetore, una massa informe di derelitti, per lo più accolti dal benevolo pavimento e dai caritatevoli muri. I più mi guardarono come si guarda Lucifero venuto a mietere anime. Atterriti e meravigliati nello stesso, medesimo e assurdo attimo. Qualcuno smise persino di lamentarsi.

«Buoni, figli miei! Pane e pesce vi aspettano al McDonald's all'angolo, il mercoledì a 1 dollaro. Per il vino ci sto lavorando, ma non faccio miracoli. Il giovedì c'è l'offerta sul McFlurry, se intanto può andare.»

Drogati, plagiati e assuefatti a quel veleno chiamato Valchiria. E io mi trovavo al centro di quel girone infernale cercando un sentiero per risalire a colpi di piombo e battute al vetriolo.

«È come se lo spazio mi stesse inglobando!» tra lo stupore per la mia comparsa e i miasmi di quelli che non riuscivano a tenere nulla nei loro stomaci, un grido delirante e sconclusionato fomentò quello stato irreale di sospensione della logica in cui vivevano quegli esseri, causando grida di vivido terrore e atti di autolesionismo volontario.

«È la fine del mondo come lo conosciamo!» rincarò un secondo. Non si trattava di una replica a un dialogo ma della battuta di un monologo solitario.

«Non lo diresti con quel tono se sapessi da dove vengo io, amico.» risposi.

Dietro al banco della lavanderia c'era una porta d'acciaio con una fessura quadrata ad altezza occhi, come una bisca qualsiasi. Camminai in mezzo a quel groviglio di corpi tenendo il calcio della pistola pronto a calare sulla prima nuca che avesse accennato ad affondare i propri denti nelle mie caviglie. Di tanto in tanto, i tossici di Valchiria tendevano a dare qualche assaggio alla carne umana. Credo che sia una specie di regressione alla fase orale più che vero cannibalismo. Sorrisi pensando che tutto avrebbe assunto un aspetto meno macabro se la fase in questione fosse stata quella anale.

Vidi tremolare di luce il profilo di una seconda porta, sulla mia destra. Se si trattava di fiamme vive, avevo trovato qualcuno che aveva almeno iniziato uno stadio evolutivo che comportava l'accensione del fuoco, e quindi un grado di civilizzazione superiore rispetto a quello della melma primordiale che mi circondava. Quello o un principio di incendio. Scardinai la porta con un calcio e mi trovai a sbattere l'erezione della mia pistola contro il grugno di un uomo privo della quasi totalità di denti e capelli che, per la sorpresa, lasciò i suoi sfinteri dando vita al suono di uno scroscio d'acqua dentro una grondaia.

«Non sparare, io…»

Altro giro, altro drogato. Alle sue spalle, un secondo tizio si scaldava le mani davanti a un barile in cui bruciavano cartoni di supermercato e stoffa imbevuta di nafta agricola.

«La lavanderia, cosa c'è al di là dell'ufficio?» chiesi senza dilungarmi in convenevoli.

«I vestiti, amico?»

«Cerca di renderti utile nei prossimi cinque minuti.» bluffai tirando indietro il cane della pistola.

«Cosa? No, no. Certo che so cosa c'è!»

«Bene, vorrei che fossi tu ad accompagnarmi al ballo, questa sera.»

«Tutto quello che vuoi, te lo prendo anche in bocca se non mi spari!»

«Lo faccio se non la chiudi, la bocca!»

«Okay, okay!»

Afferrai il rifiuto umano per il bavero di quello che un tempo era stato un bel giubbotto e, memorizzando quali dita mi sarei dovuto lavare più tardi, lo strattonai fino alla porta con la feritoia. In un paio di occasioni inciampai nei piedi e nelle schiene dei compagni di merende che erano accasciati a terra.

«Ora fai la tua magia, coniglietto.» dissi al mio cavaliere.

Bussò. «Sono io, aprite!» la prima sillaba della prima parola la balbettò con la mandibola che scodava da una parte all'altra sotto il labbro sudato e i denti radi e storti. «Fatemi entrare, svelti!» il finale gli uscì più convinto, ma non con l'autoritarietà che pensava. Un cane fradicio che mugola per un moncherino d'osso avrebbe avuto più appeal.

«Vacci piano!» replicò la voce dietro la porta. «Parola d'ordine?»

«Eddai!»

«John chi?»

«John Who.»

Con mia meraviglia, quello scambio idiota servì a permettere l'accesso ai tesori della caverna delle meraviglie. I chiavistelli si sbloccarono e la serratura girò libera. Una filastrocca da terza elementare era forse necessaria per il target medio di clienti. Quello che non avevo previsto, però, era che il mio uomo saltasse dentro spalancando la porta.

«È una trappola!»

Mi aveva tratto in inganno la serie continua di tic e di spasmi muscolari di cui il tipo costituiva un vero e proprio campionario medico. Non sapevo se i danni neurologici facessero parte del suo bagaglio prima dell'incontro con la droga o una diretta conseguenza ma non era il momento per un'anamnesi approfondita. Gli dovetti sparare alla schiena per togliermelo dalla linea di tiro.

Non interruppi la sequenza di sparo: dalla schiena del Mastro Di Chiavi passai al Guardia Di Porta, la cui testa mancai rifacendo il profilo alla feritoia. Il cadavere del drogato bloccò la porta dandomi il tempo di avventarmici contro, insinuare il braccio armato e liberarla dall'ostruzione che mi impediva di passare.

«Potreste cambiarmi 10 dollari? Ho usato tutti gli spicci per chiamare le vostre madri!»

Ritrassi il braccio per far riposare le pistole. La rullata del piombo mafioso contro l'acciaio della porta mi fece rimpiangere di avere un udito così buono.

Scostando l'orecchio per evitare di uscirne troppo imbecille, l'occhio riuscì a farsi una mappa di metà dell'ambiente dall'altra parte. La stanza era profonda circa venti metri e una fila di lavatrici industriali prendevano polvere lungo il muro.

«Ho capito! Errore mio: non si parla delle mamme degli altri, d'accordo! Chiaritemi un punto, allora: come state a sorelle?»

Mentre lo dicevo sparai dentro due colpi alla rinfusa. Un proiettile si perse nel cassone frontale di una lavatrice a metà della fila, il secondo fece invece esplodere uno degli oblò. Quello diede il via a una seconda scarica, più violenta. Erano solo in due a sparare. Forse gli altri stavano arrivando ma i miei nuovi amici erano usciti di casa con i calzini pesanti: due mitragliatori UZI corredati da un fucile a canne mozze. Lento ma devastante, un tritacarne.

Aspettai che terminassero il loro bellicoso amplesso per scostare cautamente la porta blindata e falciare chi sarebbe entrato nel mio campo visivo. In fondo della lavanderia si apriva un corridoio inghiottito dal buio. Mentre davo la caccia a Cannemozze e Uzi, avrei dovuto stare attento a cosa sarebbe sbucato da là dentro.

Se i due amici non erano già andati a ficcarsi in quel pertugio allora continuavano a sparare e rinculare allegramente. Mentre mi eccitavo alla vista di una seconda, fiammante, distesa di lavatrici marce, con la coda dell'occhio agguantai un bagliore. Il cane indietreggiò e per due volte colpì il percussore. Mentre un'imprecazione mi arrivava distante, un'ombra riempì il mio orizzonte. Il primo colpo di fucile si aprì in un cerchio letale. Non era un'arma a lunga gittata ma due acini di quel grappolo di piombo raggiunsero lo stesso la mia posizione. Uno si conficcò nel pavimento a dieci centimetri dalla mia arteria femorale, l'altro lo deviò lo spigolo della porta, altrimenti mi avrebbe centrato un occhio e spappolato il cervello. L'uomo non aveva aspettato di vedere centrato il bersaglio e aveva continuato ad avanzare prima di far cantare la seconda canna. Non avrei più potuto saltare a destra e sinistra come un coniglietto che sfugge alla purga. Mi concentrai su quel volto sfigurato dalla collera, sui lineamenti deformati come in un brutto dipinto, sugli occhi sbarrati a sporgere dalle orbite, sulle narici allargate dallo spasmo di una respirazione concitata, sulle bave di saliva che congiungevano i denti delle due arcate, sulle vene del collo ingrassate di sangue che mettevano alla prova la resistenza del primo bottone della camicia. Una faccia come quella avrebbe spaventato la mia piccola Rose e l'avrebbe perseguitata nei sogni. Forse fu la consapevolezza che lei vivesse ancora attraverso me che mi impedì di accettare che, guardandolo attraverso i miei occhi, avesse potuto spaventarsi. All'indifferenza di morire montò l'istinto di protezione e quasi non mi accorsi di sparargli in faccia. La volevo spegnere come si spegne una lampadina. Cancellarla dalla storia. Tre proiettili e il mio angelo avrebbe dormito senza brutti sogni. L'orco stramazzò facendo vibrare il pavimento, con mezza testa spalmata su pareti e lavatrici in fase di risciacquo.

Senza abbandonare la mia posizione di difesa conclusi l'apertura della porta. Come il mio respiro si tranquillizzò riportandosi nella norma, sudore e adrenalina calarono bruscamente. Il primo mi fece bruciare gli occhi, la seconda, scemando, mi lasciò dolorosi spilli conficcati nella profondità delle carni. Ingollai un'aspirina e il cervello mi abbindolò con la storia che stesse facendo effetto già mentre scendeva. Presa in giro o meno, l'importante era che mi permettesse di alzarmi senza sostenermi al corpo morto sotto di me. E quella promessa la mantenne, sissignore.

Ne presi una seconda attraversando la lavanderia. Ormai masticavo analgesici come croccantini. Uno zuccherino per ogni cristiano ammazzato.

Le suole delle mie scarpe di cuoio iniziarono a scivolare cinque metri dentro il corridoio buio, così tanto che preferì evitare di sollevare troppo i piedi. Il pavimento era viscoso e infimo. Mi voltai quasi alla fine del tratto buio e, controluce, ricostruì la dinamica degli eventi. Avevo lasciato tre metri di impronte da finendo in una pozza che i bagliori della lavanderia ora facevano brillare. Grassa e densa, aveva una lunga coda di macchioline, alcune grandi e regolari, altre piccole e frastagliate. Proseguivano oltre il punto in cui mi ero fermato. Non avevo bisogno di immergerci le dita per sapere di cosa si trattasse.

A giudicare dalla quantità di sangue là a terra dovevo aver colpito una zona ricca di capillari, il che aveva portato la vittima a sgocciolare come un porco al macello. Tuttavia non era stato sufficiente a farla stramazzare. Probabilmente aveva tamponato la ferita alla buona e se l'era data a gambe. Peccato che andassimo entrambi dalla stessa parte.

Il corridoio, stretto e lungo, terminava ai piedi di una scala che, dopo una vertiginosa svolta a destra, proseguiva ripida fino a un pianerottolo buio. Lo raggiunsi evitando il sangue. Il sentiero di goccioline finiva, bruscamente, dietro l'uscio chiuso di un appartamento. La location: pareti scarnificate, pannelli di controsoffitto mancanti o spezzati, come pavimento una gettata di cemento alla buona. La mia preda doveva essersi appoggiata alla porta: una lunga striscia correva dalla maniglia a mezzo ginocchio sotto. Non aveva avuto la sagacia di chiudersela alle spalle e io entrai.

Dell'acqua scorreva in un lavandino. Il sangue proseguiva fino a una seconda porta, semiaperta. Coprì in tre falcate lo spazio tra me e il bagno. L'uomo che mi trovai di fronte era semicosciente, appoggiato con tutto le sue forze al bordo della vasca. L'acqua calda che sgorgava dal rubinetto aveva appannato gli specchi e la finestra. Una copiosa macchia rossa si allargava dallo stomaco dell'uomo fino ai miei piedi. A nulla erano valsi gli sforzi per tamponare la ferita: asciugamani zuppi di acqua e sangue giacevano appallottolati tra le membra dell'uomo come il peplo lascivo di una vestale. Gli era mancata la forza per legarseli stretti alla vita e rallentare l'emorragia. Le palpebre calavano su una vista offuscata dalla debolezza di un corpo che scivolava lentamente nell'oblio. Forza che in parte scovò, quando mi vide, per sollevare la pistola. Feci fuoco senza battute di spirito.

"La città di New York vive una nuova notte di terrore, con una guerra fra gang rivali che scuote il Bronx. Sembra che Max Payne, ricercato dalla polizia per l'omicidio di un agente della DEA, abbia ingaggiato una controffensiva solitaria contro quelli che prima erano i suoi compagni di lavoro. Fra le altre vittime spiccano i fratelli Joey e Virgilio Finito, affiliati alla famiglia dei Puncinello, e Rico Muerte, un latitante sospettato di avariati omicidi nella regione di Chicago. La polizia di New York è in stato di allarme. È stato emesso un ordine di cattura per Max Payne, ritenuto dal vice procuratore Jim Bravura un vero pericolo pubblico. Riuscirà ad assicurarlo alla giustizia? Lo scopriremo nelle prossime edizioni. New York, CNN News. Kyra Silver."

Non c'era più niente da vedere, o da sentire, là dentro. Anche l'eco del colpo di grazia al povero bastardo se n'era sgattaiolata via. Ormai io e la morte ci tenevamo a braccetto, come vecchi amanti. Spensi il televisore in sottofondo e il fruscio del tubo catodico restò soltanto un'altra manciata di secondi. Dopodiché fui di nuovo solo. Nel silenzio.

«Rosso, blu o verde?» La voce era ovattata ma le parole mi arrivarono distinte. Guardai: fuori, sul tetto del palazzo di fronte, due uomini armeggiavano attorno a una porta di servizio, indaffarati come non mai.

«Nei film polizieschi è sempre rosso o blu.» rispose il secondo.

Il vento e la neve tentavano di portarsi via le loro voci.

Mi avvicinai alla finestra. Non la aprì per non coprire quel dialogo notturno con il rumore che avrebbe fatto. Nel riflesso del vetro vidi la mia espressione accigliata.

Che stavano combinando quei due?

Non era un po' presto per tirare a sorte chi avrebbe dovuto sacrificarsi per il destino del mondo?

«Allora vada per il verde? Splendido!»

«No, no!» non fu capace di finire la frase perché l'esplosione gli strappò via la faccia. L'onda d'urto arrivò fino alla mia finestra ma il vetro resistette, evitando di far di me una tartare di sbirro. Indietreggiai quando il muro coinvolto nell'esplosione crollò.

«Cosa diavolo state facendo? Impalati come somari! Ci stanno bombardando!»

Qualcuno cominciò a urlarsi fuori i polmoni. Lo vedevo sbracciarsi dallo squarcio nella parete dell'attico. Mi decisi ad aprire la finestra e la notte mi baciò in bocca con la sua lingua gelida, dopo aver preso una generosa boccata di tritolo. Il fumo dell'esplosione si fece un giro nei miei polmoni decidendo dove sistemare le sue cose.

Quelle maniche, di una giacca di cotone bianca, si agitavano in direzione di qualcuno che non riuscivo a vedere. Mi sporsi abbandonandomi all'appoggio del cornicione. I momenti successivi alimentarono il sospetto di sapere di chi si trattava. Non ne fui sicuro fino a quando non scavalcai il parapetto e i miei piedi non si posarono sopra la neve fresca.

Vinnie Gognitti. Proprio quel figlio di puttana. Soltanto a venti metri da me ma irraggiungibile. A meno che non volessi testare le mie abilità nascoste di funambolo e non camminassi su quelle tubature d'ottone che si proiettavano come un ponte tra i due edifici. Il tutto a soli quaranta metri d'altezza, ai primi cinquanta clienti che telefoneranno anche un tostapane in omaggio.

In quel periodo cercavo di evitare i carboidrati e le pallottole ma mi calai giù lo stesso. Le tubature erano condotti di qualche genere. Aria condizionata o acqua. Avevano addosso una patina di muschio che le rendeva scivolose. Inoltre il vento, che usava la mia giacca sforacchiata come una vela, non era d'aiuto.

Rinfoderai le pistole per non spararmi in faccia a causa di un movimento inconsulto. Erano venti metri lunghi quanto una mezza maratona. Non guardai di sotto solo perché temevo che Gognitti mi sfuggisse. La sua testa rimase centrata nel mio campo visivo fino a cinque metri dal cornicione opposto. Coprì quella distanza azzardando due balzi che avrebbero potuto rovinare l'ottimo lavoro fatto fino a quel momento. Non successe solo perché ebbi la prontezza di aggrapparmi al parapetto. La gamba che aveva totalmente mancato il passo oscillò sopra il vuoto. Strisciai il mento sul muro, scorticandomelo.

Per il resto non fu difficile tirarmi su, se non fosse che la spalla ferita sollevò le sue rimostranze scoccando momenti di autentico dolore.

«Vinnie Gognitti, una pietanza prelibata per la mia fame di vendetta!» dissi sedendomi e inquadrando il mafioso nel mirino. Aspetto era pesto e atteggiamento da fico. La verità era che stavo soltanto cercando di riprendere fiato.

«Payne! Maledetto federale! Non mi hai convinto dalla prima volta che ti ho visto! Chi ti credi di essere? Fottuto poliziotto, pensi di farci paura?»

Era strafottente e furioso. Probabilmente era anche fatto come un cavallo e stava avendo un attacco acuto di diarrea emozionale. Un gangster con gli alti e bassi di una donna in gravidanza. La droga sintetica aveva scatenato i suoi estrogeni della delinquenza.

«Pensi di venire in casa nostra a dirci cosa dobbiamo fare?» proseguì rabbioso.

«E ora mi dirai che se tardo devo avvisare, che questo posto non è un albergo e che tu non sei la schiava di nessuno, non è così? E invece di chi sei la puttana, Vinnie?»

Chi riposa troppo, in questo mondo, finisce morto ammazzato.

Ci sparammo addosso scegliendo lo stesso attimo. Solo che lui fece cilecca e io no.

Gridò come se lo avessi scannato vivo. Povero, non sapeva che non avevo nemmeno cominciato.

«Oh mio dio, oh mio dio! Mi hai sparato!»

«Funziona così, Vinnie, non lo sapevi? Ti aspettavi di rimanere incinta? Io non vedo nessun anello a questo dito, e tu?»

«Sei morto Payne! Cosa diavolo state aspettando, scimmioni?! Uccidetelo!»

Si appellò alla squadra di energumeni che aveva assunto per proteggerlo dai russi e che un minuto prima aveva spedito verso le scale per andare a fare un'imboscata ai responsabili di tutte quelle esplosioni. Me li aizzò contro provando, nel frattempo, a darsela a gambe. Ottimista, con quel grosso buco nella coscia che gli avevo aperto. Gli concessi la libertà provvisoria, ma non se la sarebbe goduta a lungo.

Dal corridoio dell'ufficio di Vinnie sbucarono più uomini di quanti ne sarebbe potuti passare contemporaneamente. Era come assistere a un'eiaculazione dall'interno di una vulva. Mi accucciai dietro al comignolo più tarchiato del tetto prima che mi vedessero. In quel magnifico tour panoramico che stavamo per fare mi assicurai che non perdessero la strada: sparai a quello che continuava a voltare la testa cercandomi senza pace. Gliela fermai, così evitai gli stessi sintomi agli altri quattro.

Gognitti intanto se la svignava attraverso la scala antincendio.

Il rombo degli spari faceva da cornice alla polvere rossa dei mattoni che mi esplodevano attorno. Le pallottole mangiucchiavano i profili del mio rifugio. Se avessero continuato così, in cinque minuti i proiettili avrebbero trovato la mia carne. Dovevo cercare di non farmi prendere ai fianchi. Il comignolo che avevo scelto si ergeva come un grande dito medio rivolto a tutti i maledetti criminali che trattavano la città come la loro puttana. Erano metastasi che circolavano liberamente nel corpo sofferente di un paziente in agonia.

Se non avessi cominciato a rispondere alle provocazioni di piombo mi sarebbero venuti a prendere pensando che mi fossi avvilito. A sinistra, dove il fuoco era più aggressivo. Di solito chi prende le cose con troppa foga tende a finire presto, con disappunto del partner, a cui erano stati promessi fuochi d'artificio da capodanno cinese e che invece aveva ottenuto soltanto l'equivalente di un bastoncino d'incenso al the verde.

Mi sporsi per rispondere a tono quando il susseguirsi degli spari rallentò. Uno dei tizi era a venticinque metri avanti ma una grossa tubatura lo copriva. Un secondo, sulla destra, rientrava appena dentro il mio campo visivo ma il calibro della mia pistola riuscì comunque a portargli via una considerevole porzione di cranio. Stava tentando di rintanarsi dietro una cappa di aspirazione. Non riuscì nemmeno a vederlo in volto. Fu stato come abbattere un cervo nel folto di una foresta. Mi voltai per arginare il lato sinistro e mentre piazzavo l'ennesimo colpo a destra, spuntai dall'altro a far piovere un po' di merda seria.

Un primo proiettile strappò via un pezzo di cornicione grosso come un pugno, un altro si perse, troppo alto nella notte. Fu il terzo a spingere indietro il corpulento ciccione, troppo lento per non morire come uno stronzo su un tetto innevato del Bronx. Era già un miracolo che le scale non lo avessero ucciso. Temetti che il proiettile della Magnum non arrivasse a nessun organo vitale, attutito dal grasso, ma poi ricordai che la magnum non montava proiettili blindati. Quando entrava, si frammentava e addio. Tornai dietro al mio caldo riparo avendo perso di vista il quarto uomo. O se l'era data a gambe o si trovava esattamente allineato a me, da qualche parte. In ogni caso aggiornai le mie statistiche di battuta. Con due morti accoppati per sette proiettili c'era margine di miglioramento. Ma non mi corrucciai troppo dato che erano solo partitelle stagionali. Quando fosse iniziato il campionato sarebbe arrivata anche la forma. Ma mentre mi trastullavo con le squadre minori il trofeo di metà stagione zoppicava fuori portata. Dovevo risolvere il gioco con uno schema ad effetto e avventarmi sul buffet del trionfo.

Se fossi stato nei panni dei due fenomeni, che in base alle mie supposizioni erano tanto vicini l'uno all'altro da mettersi d'accordo su un'azione congiunta, mi sarei mosso per accerchiare il pollo e tirargli il collo. Indietreggiai tenendo il comignolo di fronte a me. Dovevo garantirmi un orizzonte di sparo ridotto in modo da vanificare il loro vantaggio numerico. Avevo memorizzato il percorso che avrei fatto all'indietro in modo da non finire gambe all'aria. Dovevo solo stare attento al pavimento scivoloso per la neve. I due, allarmati dallo scalpiccio, fecero spuntare le pistole. Nel buio li scorsi a malapena: la neve che turbinava si portava via i profili delle cose. Li intravidi dal bianco degli occhi, spalancati come i miei. Le pallottole mi sibilarono attorno, furiose e avvelenate, senza mordermi. Mirai qualche centimetro sopra i bagliori delle detonazioni e il ritmo degli spari ebbe una battuta d'arresto. Non sentì il rumore di corpi che cadono a terra. Dovevo tenerli vicini uno all'altro e prevedere dove si sarebbero trovati. Scattai di lato, rivoluzionando il campo di gioco. Raggiunsi il lato lungo del tetto e, tenendomi di fianco il cornicione, andai incontro ai due sgherri di Gognitti. Riprendemmo a spararci a vicenda come vecchi amici. La magnum era quasi a secco mentre la Desert era il mio bicchiere mezzo pieno. Scivolai in avanti, complice la neve e un passo felino poco aggraziato che mi costò un dolore lancinante al ginocchio ma mi evitò un buco in pancia.

Due mattoni del cornicione si trasformarono in schegge e polvere rossa. La magnum però aveva già fatto fuoco e col mento a terra vidi la nebbiolina rosa uscire dal cranio del tizio che mi aveva appena mancato.

Provai a rialzarmi ma oltre al dolore al ginocchio, anche il torace aveva assorbito gran parte dello schianto, esaurendo la riserva d'aria. Ricaddi sul fianco, cercando il sostegno del cornicione, quando i colpi dell'ultimo gangster rimasto tornarono a fioccare con rinnovata insistenza. Il bastardo mi correva incontro, le labbra ridotte a una striscia sottile, cornice di una dentatura gialla e storta, un mostro senza gengive con le narici gonfiate a prendere ossigeno e un unico sopracciglio che mi indicava affilato come una spada e folto come un pube.

Mentre le pallottole si conficcavano sempre più vicine, corressi la posizione della spalla che poggiava a terra e lasciai sfogare la Desert con tre colpi in sequenza serrata.

E abbiamo un nuovo record del mondo, morto in trenta metri e dieci secondi netti! Il pubblico è in delirio!

Strofinai la nuca nella neve per scoraggiare la febbre che sentivo avanzare. Dopo quello che fu un lungo minuto di riposo mi tirai a sedere, la schiena appoggiata al muretto, le pistole fumanti accanto a me, in mano il flacone di aspirine che si svuotava a vista d'occhio. Una, due, tre pilloline della felicità sparirono in gola.

Cercai di avvistare Vinnie. Niente da fare. Ero stato troppo lento a sopravvivere. Mi toccava di nuovo seguire il sangue dentro quel sentiero oscuro, gelido e frondoso.

Un attimo ancora, però, Max.

Vinnie non sarebbe rimasto senza sangue almeno per un'altra mezz'ora e non avrebbe trovato un medico almeno per il doppio. Potevo concedermi qualche altro istante di vacanza.

Istante che terminò bruscamente quando, sospinto di qua e di là dal vento, non scorsi una pallina di carta zuppa d'acqua e sangue.

Era a pochi metri da dove Gognitti si era calato giù. Mi allungai prima di perderlo per una folata più convinta. Ignorando gli acciacchi lo srotolai. Si trattava di una lettera che Gognitti aveva scritto di proprio pugno ma che non aveva avuto il coraggio di terminare.

"Jack è andato fuori di testa. Ieri ha sparato a Dino solo per il gusto di scoprire come il cervello sarebbe schizzato sulla parete. È un serio pericolo tanto per i nostri quanto per il nostro business."

Gognitti viveva nell'incubo mortale del suo diretto superiore. Jack Lupino era uno psicopatico. Immaginai Vinnie correre terrorizzato. Sapeva dove trovare il suo capo e io avevo un conto in sospeso con Jack Lupino. Gognitti non avrebbe perso tempo. Non so per gli angeli, ma per gli uomini è la paura che mette le ali.

La piantai di poltrire e di buona lena mi rimisi in marcia. Scesi per due rampe della scala antincendio, dopodiché Vinnie aveva deciso di darsi al parkour perché le tracce proseguivano sul tetto adiacente, qualche metro più in basso. Se c'era riuscito un esagitato, nevrotico come lui, tenuto assieme da massicce dosi di stupefacenti e ansie, io avrei potuto arrivarci anche volando su una scopa. Atterrai rotolando sulla spalla sana. La neve attutì la caduta raccogliendosi in una cunetta che mi fece da cuscino.

BLAM!

Un fucile a canne mozze crepitò troppo vicino.

Lontano, il ritmo rassicurante della ferrovia si mescolò al sibilo del vento.

Alzai lo sguardo ed eccolo là: Gognitti aveva fatto ancora meno strada di quanto avessi immaginato. Non avevo considerato che avesse come zavorra un fucile come quello. Aveva aspettato che fossi stato a tiro, sapendo di non poter fuggire abbastanza in fretta. Ma era stato troppo precipitoso e mi aveva mancato di mezzo continente.

«Dove te ne vai senza salutare? Non è carino!»

Vinnie rispose mandandomi a farmi fottere. Correva scomposto come un autistico in preda a un attacco di quelli seri.

«Ti sei di nuovo ficcato un criceto su per lo sfintere, Vinnie? Non potevi aspettare di arrivare a casa?»

BLAM!

Di nuovo il piombo sparì nel vuoto. Per spararmi Vinnie aveva compiuto una parziale torsione del busto ma con quella presa incerta, il rinculo gli aveva strappato l'arma dalle mani e slogato la spalla. Gridò di dolore, bestemmiò e proseguì.

A separarci, una trentina di metri. Avrei potuto fermarmi, inquadrarlo nel mirino con tutta calma ed estirparlo come un'erbaccia da questo mondo dannato una volta per tutte. Peccato che avessi bisogno di lui per arrivare a Lupino.

«Non credi che sarebbe più pratico se ti fermassi? Sei pericolosamente vicino al cornicione.»

«Quello che credo sarebbe meglio, pezzo di merda, è che tu ti piantassi quella tua bella pistola dentro quella bocca piena di spirito e te la facessi saltare. Ha già fatto troppi danni, per i nostri gusti!»

«Sicuramente meno di quanti ne avrebbe fatti tua madre se quella notte con tuo padre si fosse limitata a usare solo quella!»

«I tuoi insulti non mi toccano, sbirro. Mia madre era una puttana!» disse sollevando ancora il fucile, tenuto fino a quel momento appeso mollemente al braccio lungo il fianco. Ovviamente fui più veloce. Quando gli bucai lo stomaco si piegò in due.

Il proiettile di Vinnie si sprecò a un metro dai miei piedi. Si era condannato da solo a quella fine ma non per quello persi il mio ottimismo: c'era tempo da lì alla sua dolorosa morte perché confessasse i suoi peccati e mi dicesse dove trovare Jack. Lo avvicinai senza abbassare le pistole.

Ero a un paio di metri quando i suoi occhi vacui ebbero un guizzo di lucidità e la testa scattò all'indietro. Contemporaneamente le gambe cedettero e il corpo si fletté verso il ciglio. Lo vidi cadere ma non mi mossi abbastanza in fretta per prenderlo. Vinnie non aveva perso l'equilibrio, si era deliberatamente gettato nel vuoto. Salì sul cornicione in tempo per sentirmi uno stronzo totale: Gognitti era saltato sul tetto del treno della metropolitana in corsa e ora si trascinava carponi lasciando dietro di sé una larga bava rossa. Si era fatto dare un passaggio e io dovevo affrettarmi a seguire il suo esempio.

**POLIZIA BRUTALE**

Era la mia seconda corsa in treno e, da come era proseguita la giornata, non prometteva niente di buono. Il vento gelido mi graffiava il volto come rasoi di ghiaccio mentre iniziavo a perdere la sensibilità degli arti. In lontananza anche loro: le sirene di un'intera città che mi stava braccando.

New York mi sfrecciò davanti come un'immagine sfocata, con le sue distese di camini anneriti e file interminabili di antenne tv. Quando finalmente il treno rallentò la sua corsa Gognitti fece la sua mossa. In quel punto la sopraelevata lambiva la maggior parte dei tetti degli edifici di modesta altezza e venne naturale a Vinnie raggiungere il bordo esterno del vagone su cui se n'era rimasto aggrappato e tuffarsi di lato. Il balzo gli fece superare agilmente la recinzione metallica che divideva la ferrovia con la città e lo portò a rotolare diverse volte sul rivestimento impermeabile del tetto di una palazzina malmessa. Prima che la locomotiva iniziasse la brusca svolta che l'avrebbe portata in Harlington Road saltai anch'io.

«Controllo biglietti, signore. Un uccellino mi ha detto che lei ne è sprovvisto.»

Mi ero rialzato prima di Vinnie e adesso lo tenevo sotto tiro. Il volo dal treno doveva aver contribuito ad avvicinare ancora un po' l'orizzonte della sua dipartita. Respirava affannosamente e tutto se stesso era impegnato a chiudersi sullo stomaco, da dove il fiotto di sangue aveva ormai imbrattato per intero il vestito di raso con cui Vinnie era solito avere il coraggio di mostrarsi in giro.

Gognitti, a corto di fiato per una frecciatina verace, si apprestò a rispondermi con l'ennesima sventagliata, deciso a suicidarsi, quando dal frastuono della bufera venne la cadenza rassicurante dell'elica di un elicottero.

«Max Payne! È la polizia di New York. Getti le armi immediatamente e si sdrai a terra! Ha cinque secondi per arrendersi!»

Non mi era concesso di sperare nella cavalleria al galoppo, d'accordo, ma non meritavo nemmeno quello.

Vinnie mi sparò ma mi scansai in tempo. Sfortunatamente il dipartimento di polizia volle festeggiare con me manifestando la propria gioia togliendo la sicura e facendo cantare il mitragliatore in dotazione all'eli velivolo.

Corsi dietro a Gognitti, che aveva colto quella ghiotta occasione per sparire, e non smisi finché non mi infilai dentro l'edificio dalla porta antincendio che sbatteva maltratta dalla tempesta. Me la richiusi alle spalle con forza. La mia schiena si stampò contro le sbarre di ferro di una balaustra. L'acrobazia mi riallineò la colonna vertebrale. Uno sciame di pallottole di grosso calibro si schiantò contro la porta tagliafuoco, facendola assomigliare al volto brufoloso di un tredicenne.

Strada chiusa. Una nuova via da aprire.

Diedi una veloce occhiata attorno. Il pianerottolo su cui stavo perdendo tempo era un fazzoletto d'acciaio sospeso su un dirupo fatto da un vorticare di scale di cui non vedevo la fine.

Ansimante e gocciolante, invece, un piano sotto di me, si trascinava il mio compagno di giochi Vinnie, che si era tenuto la palla e pretendeva di dettare le regole.

Gli lasciai due post-it avvolti nel piombo per ricordargli di non lasciarmi indietro come sua abitudine. Gli spari rimbombarono nella tromba delle scale. Gognitti guardò su e mi vide. E aumentò il passo.

Mi alzai e lo seguì. Nonostante fosse ridotto a un colabrodo la droga che aveva in corpo e la pazzia che aveva in testa riuscirono a tenerlo a distanza da me tanto che arrivò al cortile interno del palazzo prima che potessi mettergli le mani addosso.

La prudenza mi rallentava. Quando poggiai in sicurezza il primo piede sul pavimento di cemento del cortile, Vinnie si era fatto dare un passaggio da un montacarichi da cantiere del palazzo in costruzione a fianco. Mi sparò da dietro il suo ghigno strafottente, scarsamente interessato a prendere bene la mira.

Come al solito, quello si sarebbe dovuto ciucciare la sfacchinata ero io. Del futuro grattacielo, per il momento, non c'era altro che lo scheletro di tondini d'acciaio e gettate di calcestruzzo. Tutto il resto avrei dovuto immaginarlo.

Gognitti si era fermato attorno al decimo piano, oltre non avrebbe potuto andare.

Lastre di lamiera collegavano i piani, sostituendo le scale, e lunghe assi di legno rimpiazzavano il pavimento mancante. Chiodi e viti sporgenti avrebbero bucato come burro la suola delle mie scarpe in finto cuoio. Quel posto era la fiera del tetano.

Inseguivo Gognitti in un mondo sospeso nel vuoto di una tremenda caduta. Dovevo stare attento a non inciampare nei fili elettrici penzolanti, a non azionare inavvertitamente qualche sparachiodi dimenticata da un operaio distratto e appoggiata su un trespolo ad altezza occhi, a non rimanere impigliato nelle catene delle carrucole e a non ficcarmi il gancio in un polmone ed essere trasportato avanti e indietro come un calzino appeso al sole. Sotto le scarpe il pavimento pustoloso della ghiaia della prima gettata. Nei passaggi stretti le schegge delle travi tra cui mi facevo largo si conficcavano nella giacca graffiandomi le carni. I polmoni si riempivano di polvere e calce. Il vento urlava nei tubi in pvc cavernose e sinistre promesse di morte. Scarpinai fino al decimo piano per trovare il montacarichi desolatamente vuoto. Ora sì che avevo terreno da recuperare.

E adesso dove si era andato a nascondere?

Ancora il sangue e la neve mi aiutarono ad orientarmi. Considerando le lunghe virgole che lasciava nel manto bianco, Gognitti ora strisciava il piede più vistosamente. Ormai doveva essere esausta anche la gamba sana. Da buon poliziotto seguì in parallelo le tracce a passo sostenuto, non ancora di corsa. Mi feci tutto il tetto, evitando lucernai e ventole di aspirazione, fino al lato nord. Qui, un ponteggio di legno collegava il palazzo con il tetto di quello adiacente. Si trattava di una passerella di servizio per il grande cartellone pubblicitario che svettava sulla città e sui comuni mortali che la popolavano.

A parte Time Square, nei quartieri popolari erano numerose le strutture di quel genere installate sui tetti degli edifici privati e affittati allo scopo. Seguì Vinnie anche lassù e, mentre l'asse di legno gemeva per il mio peso, un proiettile sforacchiò il cartellone e mi spettinò il ciuffo. L'istinto mi disse di assottigliarmi il più possibile alla prima parete che potessi raggiungere ma il cartellone non sarebbe stato di alcun aiuto. Mi acquattai e percorsi velocemente la passerella per affacciarmi dall'altra parte.

Il cartellone sopra di me riportava l'immagine di un fucile d'assalto, su sfondo bianco, rosso e blu su cui campeggiava la scritta: "IL GIUSTIZIERE AMERICANO, PER LA VENDETTA."

Ironico e terribile ma così adatto al qui e ora.

La struttura in legno che sosteneva la pubblicità si spaccò a metà durante la seconda serie di spari. Trovai Gognitti, due tetti più avanti, appostato come me dietro un terzo cartellone pubblicitario. Risposi al fuoco. Feci cilecca ma interruppi l'illusione di impunità che poteva essergli balenata in testa dal momento che erano già diversi minuti che non rispondevo alle sue provocazioni. Lo vidi sparire nell'oscurità, lontano dai coni di luce dei faretti posizionati al di sopra dei cartelloni. Saltai giù dalla passerella e con un secondo balzo montai sulla seconda, poco distante.

Su questo cartellone c'era Capitan Mazza da Baseball, il fumetto che avevo trovato accanto al corpo massacrato nei sotterranei dell'hotel di Lupino.

CAPITAN MAZZA DA BASEBALL è TORNATO, RAGAZZI! È CATTIVO E HA UNA MAZZA!

La mia corsa trai i tetti si perdeva al di sotto delle luci della Grande Mela, troppo indaffarata e distratta a sguazzare nel fiume delle proprie vergogne private e dei propri vizi pubblici. New York era indifferente alla mia vendetta come io lo ero alla vita senza Michelle e Rose. Pulivo il mio senso di colpa ricoprendolo di peccati. Speravo che mi avvicinassero più in fretta al momento in cui avrei potuto non provare più niente.

Non era una vita da sogno ma almeno era accettabile.

Un ultimo cartellone e nient'altro avrebbe potuto nascondere Vinnie dalla mia furia.

Il terzo era stato commissionato dalla Aesir Corporation. Com'è piccolo il mondo. Recitava che con la compagnia si sarebbe stati più vicini al paradiso.

Fosse stato vero.

Lo superai di slancio pronto a mettere le mani su Vinnie quando troppo tardi mi resi conto che il passo sarebbe finito dritto su un lucernaio. Volavo come il vento e la finestra non poté che cedere. Precipitai come un angelo cacciato dall'Eden avvolto in un bozzolo di vetro che non mi avrebbe salvato. L'atterraggio mi spremette la gabbia toracica e il lamento che seguì non ebbe quasi nulla di umano. Ci fu anche uno scricchiolio e sperai che non provenisse da me.

Battei le palpebre ripetutamente per mettere a fuoco la vista; vidi il buco frastagliato nel lucernaio dieci metri sopra di me. Avevo fatto un volo spettacolare e il pavimento, miracolosamente, aveva attutito parte dell'impatto. La superficie su cui ero disteso accoglieva perfettamente la curva della mia schiena. Non avevo paura di muovermi e lesionarmi irrimediabilmente il midollo spinale. Ero in grado di rompere il culo ai Puncinello anche su quattro ruote a spinta e il culo infilato dentro una padella di alluminio. Cacare e sparare, me lo sarei fatto incidere sul distintivo.

Mentre qualcosa aveva cominciato a scorticarmi il costato vidi che non ero finito sul pavimento ma su un tavolo, ora solcato da una profonda spaccatura longitudinale. Il posto era un ex-magazzino pieno di casse impilate alla bell'e meglio e da alti soffitti, che avevo verificato personalmente. Sotto la mia gamba sinistra c'era una valigetta nera dalle fauci spalancate. La metà superiore si ergeva dritta e rigida tra le mie gambe. L'incavo del ginocchio e il tallone avrebbero iniziato a pulsare nel giro di qualche minuto avendo battuto violentemente contro i bordi della valigia aperta. Mi tirai a sedere per un check accurato. Non avevo tagli profondi. Una stalattite di vetro, che il vento faceva dolcemente oscillare, pendeva sopra la mia testa.

Sarebbe stato catartico restare là sotto ad ammirare quello spettacolo ma indugiare ancora avrebbe potuto portarmi qualche fastidio.

Cacciai la mano dentro la valigetta e trovai un mucchio di bei dollaroni. Sperai tanto che fossero per l'addio al celibato di qualcuno ma non conoscevo nessuno così generoso da infilare nei tanga banconote da duecento dollari in su.

Ma forse ero io ad aver sempre frequentato la gente sbagliata.

Scesi dal tavolo e per poco non finì sbattuto a terra un'altra volta. Una sostanza verde di mia conoscenza si stava espandendo lentamente sotto i miei piedi. Rotolato fino ad una fila di casse, un cilindrone di vetro dalla pancia spaccata.

Ops, colpa mia.

Perlustrai il magazzino, scrollandomi la testa dalla febbre e i vestiti da vetro, sangue, schegge e mie stronzate personali.

Il posto era vuoto ma visto il tesoro che custodiva non lo sarebbe rimasto ancora per molto.

Quello stronzo di Gognitti non aveva scelto un posto a caso per saltare giù dal treno. Doveva trattarsi di un altro dei covi dell'organizzazione.

La porta di accesso era chiusa dall'esterno. Pensai che, se c'era qualcuno nell'edificio, il mio modesto numero da circo non poteva essere passato inascoltato. Ma era solo una supposizione e io avrei potuto rimanere là dentro anche l'intera nottata.

Scartai quasi subito l'idea di abbattere la porta scaraventandomici contro: la puttana si apriva verso l'interno. Mi decisi a far saltare i cardini e scelsi con cura la Magnum. Un foro più grande mi avrebbe permesso di prendermi una buona porzione del muro e una della porta. Quello che c'era in mezzo, il cardine, non sarebbe stato altro che storia passata dopo quello che gli avrei fatto. Il cane era già a metà della corsa, con il cilindro che gli esponeva il culo del proiettile quando un forte bussare mi distrasse.

«San Pietro, sei tu?» chiesi.

«Chi c'è? Chi è là?»

«Mi avete lasciato qua mentre andavate a sbattervi le vostre gallinelle!»

«Sei chiuso là dentro? Da quanto tempo?»

«Abbastanza da riempire uno di quei cilindri fino all'orlo, bello!»

Non sapevo se il mio interlocutore fosse stupido o io troppo convincente ma la serratura iniziò a suonare una melodia di libertà.

«Dai, non ne posso più!» lo incitai preparandomi a sparare.

«Cristo, aspetta un momento! Che poi non capisco proprio come…»

L'uomo aprì la porta continuando a parlare e si trovò la mia pistola a solleticargli la punta del naso.

«Te lo spiego io.»

«Ehi, un momento! Un momento!» l'uomo proiettò mani e braccia sopra la testa come se un burattinaio invisibile avesse mosso il rocchetto verso l'alto. «Io non c'entro niente, signore!»

Non mi aveva ancora guardato in faccia perché seguitava a fissare l'occhio nero del revolver.

«E cosa sarebbe questo niente in cui tu non c'entreresti?»

«Quello che fanno i tizi che hanno comprato questo magazzino. Io sono solo il custode!»

«Bella scusa ma non incanteresti nemmeno mia nonna. Io sono la fatina buona dei custodi di magazzini in mano alla mafia e non ricordo di averti mai sollazzato con un gioco di bocca. Ti restano tre secondi per dirmi chi cazzo sei. Uno…»

A quelle parole, lo stesso burattinaio invisibile decise di mollare armi e bagagli, rocchetto compreso e scappare in preda ad un attacco di panico. Il custode cadde in ginocchio e scoppiò a piangere. Lacrime copiose e un pianto singhiozzante.

«Accenno ai lavori di bocca e subito ti torna il prurito?»

Il tipo aveva all'incirca una sessantina d'anni e non aveva l'aria di un corruttore di anime innocenti.

«Non mi tira con questo freddo, mi dispiace nonno. È un tempo da plaid, cioccolata in tazza e tante coccole. Alzati.» gli dissi allontanandomi di qualche passo e abbandonando la pistola.

«Oh, grazie, amico.» disse rialzandosi dopo un istante di titubanza.

«Asciugati il moccio, su. Hai superato la prova. Sei appena entrato a far parte dell'ordine dei custodi di Droga. I miei complimenti.»

«Vaffanculo, amico, okay?!»

«Come desideri ma mentre vado potresti dirmi come raggiungere il tetto? Sono quasi convinto di non riuscire a fare la stessa acrobazia in risalita.» Gli indicai il lucernaio. La neve aveva iniziato ad accumularsi nella conca del tavolo. «Dì che è stato un piccione.» Gli strizzai l'occhio, avendo intercettato nel suo sguardo una nube fitta di risposte a domande che riguardavano la droga sul pavimento e la nuova presa d'aria sul soffitto.

Dietro l'angolo poi, in fondo, la porta antipanico, furono le indicazioni del custode. Non espresse il desiderio di mostrarmi la strada. Prima si fosse liberato di me, meglio sarebbe stato. Meglio ancora se lui si fosse trovato più lontano possibile dal magazzino. Non gli dissi che sarebbe stato se gli uomini di Lupino avessero trovato la porta chiusa al loro ritorno. Sperai che se ne ricordasse. Percorrendo il lungo corridoio il jingle delle Breakin' News fece capolino da un uscio semiaperto.

«Max Payne ha ormai le ore contate. Siamo molto, molto vicini alla sua cattura. Avrà un rapporto dettagliato, ma adesso mi scusi: ho da fare.»

«È tutto quello che siamo riusciti a strappare a Jim Bravura, vice procuratore della polizia di New York.»

Bravura faceva parte dei buoni. Era il destino che ci aveva reso rivali. Ma quando parlava della mia cattura era decisamente fuori strada: avevo seminato i suoi agenti un paio di tetti prima. Almeno per il momento.

Trovai la porta e raggiunsi il tetto. Là feci attenzione a non rimettere un'altra volta il piede in fallo e ritrovai le tracce di Vinnie. Con tutto il sangue che aveva perso, in corpo dovevano esserci rimasti solo i vapori.

Saltai sul tetto del palazzo adiacente, distante un metro e mezzo, come una bambinetta che gioca alla settimana. Mi sembrò di sentire bussare con insistenza ma non vidi nessuno finché l'orizzonte non mi rivelò Gognitti che tempestava di pugni una porta di servizio, bestemmiando perché nessuno era ancora corso ad aprirgli. Tirava e spingeva la maniglia in preda a un disperato isterismo.

Faceva un freddo del diavolo quella notte, eppure Vinnie Gognitti sudava copiosamente. Era il suo corpo che reagiva allo choc di un fisico sempre più scompensato (e inutilmente correva ai ripari mettendo un cerotto su una diga ormai tracimata).

Quando si appoggiò alla porta per arrendersi alla sconfitta e tirare qualche rantolo che riuscisse a farlo ripartire, vedendomi mi affrontò:

«Payne, ti ucciderò, maledetto poliziotto!»

Quando tentò di sollevare il fucile non fui più tanto magnanimo da lasciarlo fare. Quella volta l'indice e il medio di Vinnie saltarono, sparpagliandosi a terra come bastoncini di Shangai. La canna dell'arma picchiò secca sul pavimento. Vinnie si piegò sul lato di quella nuova ferita e si accasciò senza fare un ultimo passo.

Non che non ci provò, ma non ci riuscì.

I vapori delle canne fumarie davano l'impressione che ci fosse l'inferno a bruciare sotto di noi.

Era l'ora delle confessioni.

**RAGNAROCK**

Ragna Rock era il club privato di Lupino. Un bazar della droga all'interno di un vecchio teatro. Sapevo quello che mi avrebbe atteso all'interno: squilibrati strafatti capaci di esplodere in atti di violenza senza senso.

Oltre alla guardia personale di Lupino. I killer più spietati in circolazione.

Ragna Rock era invitante quanto un'emicrania perforante, con il suo assalto di luci e musica senza inizio né fine.

Il cuore del locale era un'area ricreativa gotica con giochetti sadomaso e un sacco di altre degenerazioni simili. Penetrante col suo subdolo messaggio oscuro come un proiettile nel cuore.

Nel nome del padre, nel nome del figlio, nel nome di Jack Lupino.

Trovai la strada spianata dal primo passo nel quartiere a quello nel suo club.

Dato che era la prima volta che mi capitava quella notte, lo trovai singolare. Avrebbero potuto seccare lo sbirro alla porta, fargli schizzare via il cervello dalla testa, levarsi il proverbiale cazzo dal culo senza pensarci troppo. Ma non accadde. Se non fossi stato ottenebrato agli antidolorifici che avevo tracannato avidamente, avrei sentito probabilmente il dolore penetrante della delusione cocente.

Il lato del guardaroba, subito a destra dell'ingresso, era sgombro e privo di pericoli. Lupino era a un passo, lo sentivo. C'era qualcosa di impalpabile nell'aria, una patina che la rendeva pesante e irrespirabile. La sentivo addosso come una coperta.

Anche il grande atrio era deserto. Deserto e avvolto in un'oscurità tenuta lontana solamente dalle fiammelle tremolanti di alcune candele. Non potevo credere che Lupino si fosse sniffato anche il denaro delle bollette e avesse dovuto ricadere su uno stile pre-rivoluzione industriale. Sembrava una di quelle case stregate che si trovano alle fiere di paese. Aspettavo da un momento all'altro l'inizio della giostra: fantasmi di cartone che spuntavano dagli angoli, grida registrate, ghiaccio secco a tonnellate e sciroppo di lamponi a gocciolare dai lampadari. Distinta ma lontana, una noiosa nenia. Poteva essere il vento.

Proseguì nella battuta di caccia al Lupino e mi infilai in una stanza sulla sinistra. Per stanare una colonia di topi di fogna di solito preferivo partire dalla periferia e non lasciarne indietro nemmeno uno. Quell'uno che mi avrebbe con molta probabilità finito per sparare in mezzo alla schiena.

Giunsi a un magazzino di alcolici che somigliava più alla cantina di una vecchia enoteca.

Non c'erano candele ma la luce era soffusa e inefficace a combattere con autorevolezza l'oscurità imperante. Scansie a parete e portabottiglie impolverati circondavano un grosso tavolo di legno. Sopra di esso un libro, la copertina in pelle mordicchiata dal tempo e dall'umidità.

A giudicare dal luogo era sorprendente che qualcuno avesse anche solo mai pensato di leggere qualcosa. Il libro era intitolato "L'età della morte e della tempesta".

Lo sfogliai.

Parlava dei miti nordici e del Ragnarock, giorno in cui, secondo le credenze vichinghe, sarebbe giunta la fine del mondo. La terra si sarebbe ricoperta di ghiaccio e gli uomini avrebbero perso il loro ultimo barlume di umanità.

Compresi come qualcuno potesse pensare che stesse davvero arrivando la fine del mondo. E, al tempo stesso, iniziavo a capire quale fosse il vero significato di un locale del genere.

Ma qualcosa mi diceva che non era sufficiente una spolverata di inverno per trasfigurare gli uomini in diavoli. La verità, quella cruda e spietata, era che gli uomini, mostri lo sono stati sempre, fin dal loro principio. Qualsiasi tempo il Signore avesse deciso di mandare giù.

Le favole della buonanotte vanno bene finché la realtà non viene a farti visita, senza preavviso.

Il mondo è il vero mostro nascosto sotto il letto e quando ti afferra per il piedino che hai lasciato incauto a penzolare e ti trascina giù con sé, non basta più tirarsi le coperte fino al mento e sperare che passi. Puoi solo illuderti che quel momento arrivi il più tardi possibile.

Ma arriverà, prima o poi, questo è certo.

Potrebbe avere il volto deformato dall'alcol di un padre che torna a casa ubriaco e incazzato con la cinghia arrotolata nel pugno; potrebbe indossare la targhetta e la cartellina sottobraccio di un assistente sociale; potrebbe avere una pistola e sedere nel banco vicino al tuo, aspettare che tutti si mettano a sedere e l'insegnante inizi la lezione; potrebbe avere il sorriso suadente di un amico che ti porge mezzo grammo di roba al parco giochi oppure potrebbero essere tre squilibrati strafatti che penetrano in quel nido che avevi faticosamente costruito, in cui avevi promesso che sarebbero state al sicuro per sempre, e fare a brandelli la tua vita come un foglio di carta.

Abbandonai quella lettura allegra e me ne andai.

Il magazzino di alcolici dava sul retro di una postazione bar di una della sale-concerto del Ragna Rock, la quale poteva arrivare a contenere almeno duecento individui sudati e ingrifati che si strusciavano uno addosso all'altro. In quel momento era vuota.

L'ambiente si sviluppava come una vecchia cattedrale gotica: un'ampia navata centrale e due più piccole ai lati, delimitate da altrettante file di colonne. Imponenti, fendevano l'alto soffitto a dieci metri sopra la mia testa. Delle reti da pollaio erano state fissate tra un arco e l'altro. Un gigantesco occhio azzurro dipinto sopra l'architrave principale dominava su tutto. L'impianto luci, re degli effetti stroboscopici delle serate a base di musica techno e malattie veneree, era sospeso sulla pista mentre un soppalco di legno correva lungo le tre navate con il suo strascico di fili elettrici, corde arrotolate come serpenti e jack penzolanti. Murales e lucine intermittenti completavano il quadro.

In fondo alla navata principale, al limitare del palco, fiammate di scena incendiavano il buio. Candele e candelabri in ferro, battuto in arzigogoli sinistri, davano all'insieme un sapore di messa satanica.

E non c'è messa satanica senza una vittima sacrificale.

Probabilmente mi aveva scambiato per il suo capro espiatorio l'uomo che spuntò dal buio del soppalco riversandomi contro un rosario di piombo.

Riparai dietro il bancone mentre bicchieri e bottiglie andavano in frantumi e l'alcol schizzava dipingendo arcobaleni. Sparai per fargli compagnia ma il proiettile sghettò una delle colonne portandosi via un pezzo di spigolo e ne persi la traiettoria. Dal tipo uscì un gemito infelice. Mentre alzavo la testa per guardare, l'uomo si sporse oltre la balaustra tenendosi la spalla con una mano. Volò giù con un carpiato magistrale prima che potessi dirgli di stare attendo al gradino. Il tonfo spaccato che il suo corpo produsse sul pavimento fu quello di un sacco di carne lacerata e rami spezzati dal vento.

Il rumore dell'uomo che si sfracellava come un sacco di gelatina alla frutta non portò nessuno dei suoi compagni ad affacciarsi per vedere se fosse rimasto qualcosa da mettere dentro una scatola e, nell'eventualità, spararmi. Fui io ad andarli a cercare, i guai. Attigua alla sala con l'enorme occhio azzurro di Dio/Krishna/Odino/la Provvidenza, ce n'era una seconda, delle medesime dimensioni ma senza più navate da cattedrale e quel tono Dark così ilare. Lì, l'architetto aveva invece deciso di ingaggiare degli artisti contemporanei muniti di bombolette spray e disprezzo per l'autorità costituita. I graffiti riempivano ogni centimetro di parete e una sensazione di abbandono e disagio mi si insinuò sotto pelle. Non che avessi particolari pregiudizi in merito. Non erano i bravi ragazzi con la voglia di esprimersi a scegliere i muri del Ragna Rock come tela su cui dipingere anima e sogni. I bravi ragazzi che volevano far ascoltare al mondo la loro voce finivano al massimo folgorati sui binari della metropolitana o investiti in qualche galleria dall'ultimo treno della notte. Quelli che si intrufolavano in posti come il quartier generale di Lupino avevano già imboccato la strada del crimine da un pezzo. Quelli che finiscono freddati in una sparatoria con la polizia e poi diventano martiri per la comunità, per intenderci. La stessa comunità che aveva pianto ed era scesa in strada in fiaccolate contro lo spaccio di droga davanti alle scuole e nei parchi pubblici.

La vita è una grande abbuffata di ironia senza pudore.

Per siglare la sua opera, l'architetto aveva deciso di coprire il pavimento vergando un grande pentacolo. I bordi erano imprecisi e le pennellate, frettolose, cariche di vernice.

Non ero un esperto di occultismo quanto non lo fossi di lavoro a maglia ma c'erano buone probabilità che quel pavimento non sarebbe finito sulla copertina di Vogue come opera d'arte del mese. Come la maggior parte dei simboli umani, anche il Pentacolo era sempre stato governato dall'ambiguità. I simboli non sono altro che contenitori di significato, in fondo. E ognuno ci versa quello che preferisce bersi.

Le cinque punte che lo compongono rappresentano gli elementi naturali (acqua, terra, fuoco, aria) e lo spirito (fosse esso inteso come l'Anima, dio o l'Universo), in quasi tutti i credi religiosi e le filosofie che lo hanno adottato.

E sempre gli uomini, ad un certo punto, decisero che a seconda dell'orientamento del pentacolo questo si sarebbe ammantato di connotazioni positive o negative.

Il Pentacolo con la quinta punta, quella dello spirito, rivolta verso il basso rappresentava il dominio della natura sulla spiritualità e sull'anima e, per una forzatura squisitamente di parte, costituendo perciò uno sgarbo allo spirito per eccellenza: Dio e i suoi cherubini cantanti. Un inno fatto di un unico verso gridato a squarciagola: SATANA È GRANDE!

Per quello che mi riguardava, non ero più un grosso fan di Gesù e famiglia e non ero a mio agio in mezzo al fanatismo in generale. Per mettere bene i puntini sulle "i", le cause di maggior dolore nella storia dell'umanità sono sempre arrivate da coloro che avevano professato l'amore fraterno e il bene superiore. Non certo quattro disadattati adoratori del demonio capaci di sgozzare capretti e violare un paio di vergini. Ma oltre il mio scetticismo, sapevo che a giocare con le forze oscure non si facevano buoni affari: a volte Lucifero la cornetta la alza.

Mentre ero impegnato a disquisire di teologia di fronte a un pubblico invisibile e annichilito da tanta sagacia, dietro al bancone si manifestò una presenza.

«Ehi, latte e biscotti sono per il nonnetto con la pancia e tanta voglia di ridere. Per i folletti non c'è nulla!» gridai in direzione dell'ombra accucciata dietro il vano spine, facendo attenzione che non gli sfuggisse la mia pistola puntata addosso.

«Sei quel tizio, giusto? Il traditore.» non riconobbi la voce. Non ero mai riuscito ad avvicinarmi tanto a Lupino e alla sua gente.

«Vuoi scrivere la mia biografia?»

«No, ma non voglio nemmeno ammazzare un povero Cristo che si è intrufolato qua per sbaglio al posto di un pezzo di merda che se lo merita sul serio!»

«Capisco, tu sei il buon samaritano del gruppo.»

«Sbagli: sono quello che ti sventra e ti fa una bella cravatta con le budella.»

«Dolente ma rifiuto l'offerta: non si intonerebbe con le scarpe. Te ne voglio fare una io, invece: passami garbatamente i tuoi ferri e dimmi dov'è Jack. Potrai vivere un altro giorno e cercarti un lavoro onesto. Combiniamo?»

«Dico che sarà Jack a trovarti e quando lo farà, ti divorerà!» l'uomo tentò di saltare al di qua del bancone ma lo convinsi a desistere sparandogli al cuore. Quel colpo fu sufficiente ad ammazzarlo ma vista l'aura esoterica del posto, con altri tre proiettili mi assicurai di non vederlo riapparire con sguardo vacuo e un morso contagioso.

In giro, nessun altro.

Non potevo nascondere che fossi un po'deluso per la scarsa vigilanza del quartier generale di Lupino, uno dei feudi più importanti della ragnatela criminale di Puncinello. Onestamente mi sarei sentito più tranquillo se ad aspettarmi fossero stati in sessanta, scatenati e bramosi di strapparmi per primo lo scalpo dalla testa. Quella calma era imprevista e dovevo guardarci dentro per adattarmi. Sperando di trovare tutti assiepati dietro un angolo superai il cadavere e infilai una porta nel retro.

Finì in una stanza addobbata da scritte come: NECRONOMICON, MAGIA NERA e PARADISO PERDUTO. Anche i titoli dei libri sulla scrivania parlavano da soli: MALLEUS MALEFICARUM piuttosto che DE DIVINA MALEVOLENTIA IN MORTIBUS VIOLENTIS.

Libri con pentagrammi in copertina, tutti sull'occulto e l'infernale, in mezzo a pile di video dell'orrore. L'unico motivo per dar loro importanza era che Lupino sembrasse prenderli sul serio. Doveva aver speso un sacco di tempo per farsi amico il tipo di sotto.

Sul muro dietro la scrivana, con una tintura rossa sbaffata lo stesso Lupino aveva dipinto due cuori spezzati e delle stelle che sormontavano un teschio dalla bocca aperta, immortalato in un atroce grido di dolore.

**UNO SPIETATO VENDICATORE SOLITARIO**

Se Lupino stesse spianando la strada alla seminfermità mentale per quando gli avrebbero finalmente messo le manette ai polsi o avesse ormai oltrepassato il confine della follia lo avrei scoperto solo quando me lo sarei trovato davanti. Fino a quel momento dovevo agire pensando allo scenario peggiore. Jack Lupino era convinto di essere un figlio della Bestia, perciò immortale e onnipotente. Chi pensa a un piano B per quando verrà arrestato, invece, ha anche paura di morire, come un vero essere umano.

L'ufficio di Lupino proseguiva in un corridoio angusto, finendo per inerpicarsi in un'affusolata scala a chiocciola, perfetta per farsi sparare nella nuca e morire in ginocchio.

Mentre salivo, la polvere che cadeva attraverso i gradini di metallo forati mi irritò gli occhi e li riempì di lacrime. Me li strofinai con mani ancora più lerce ma l'anima gridava più forte una sofferenza che non si sarebbe placata con qualche zuccherino. D'altronde, un corpo non può sopravvivere senza anima e a me non andava di essere solo un bel sacco di carne, seppur affascinante, come non smetteva di ricordare mia madre a tutte le amiche del bridge del martedì sera.

Sbucai proprio dietro il quadro dell'impianto luci. Mi orientai grazie al grande occhio azzurro che torreggiava nella prima sala. Una serie di passerelle traballanti sospese a corde si perdevano nella fitta oscurità della volta. Il retropalco doveva condurre verso il santuario di Lupino. L'aria irrespirabile sembrava innalzare muri invisibili, fortificati dall'odore di un incenso dolciastro e appiccicoso come resina.

Era quello il cuore in putrefazione della Grande Mela. Lupino doveva essere vicino, come un ragno al centro della sua ragnatela, in attesa. I vapori di incenso mi facevano girare la testa. Su un divano c'erano resti di una lettera strappata. Puncinello aveva messo in guardia Lupino. La missiva era stata accartocciata ed era ricoperta di sangue.

"Non voglio nemmeno pensare che uno dei miei uomini non stia al gioco. Ricorda, Jack, che stiamo concludendo un affare. Non vorrei essere costretto a mandarti il Trio a farti visita."

Il Trio erano gli uomini di fiducia del capofamiglia. Era chiaro che Lupino non si era lasciato intimidire dalla minaccia. Gli appunti di Lupino ricoprivano il tavolo. A Jack mancava sicuramente qualche rotella. I fogli erano scritti col sangue e parlavano di demoni, magia nera, cerimonie arcane ed evocazioni di antiche divinità. Al centro della stanza un altro pentacolo circoscritto da cinque candelabri.

"Belzebub, Asmodeus, Baphomet, Lucifero, Loki, Cthulhu, Lilith Hela…scorra il sangue per tutti voi."

Voleva seguire le orme di Faust: la sua anima in cambio di potere e ricchezza. Basta firmare con il sangue sulla linea tratteggiata.

Jack Lupino era un pazzo furioso.

"Lupi mannari sorgete per divorare il Sole e la Luna! Io sono il lupo, io sono la Bestia, io sono il Signor-Fine-Del-Mondo! Io sono colui che indossa la carne degli Angeli decaduti!"

Dopo l'anno duemila, la fine del mondo era un cliché abbastanza comune. Ma chi ero io per parlare? Uno spietato vendicatore solitario soverchiato dalla lapide della Giustizia.

Distolsi l'attenzione da quella lettura così coinvolgente e per un momento continuai a sentire le invocazioni che mi erano appena passate sotto gli occhi.

ASMODEUS.

BAPHOMET.

LUCIFERO.

No, non si trattava dell'eco nella mia testa ma di una nenia precisa.

LILITH HELA.

Avevano organizzato un Sabbath e si erano dimenticati di invitarmi.

Monotona e ripetitiva stancava e cullava le orecchie.

Mi si rizzarono i capelli.

La voce, le voci, non sapevo più quante scandivano il nome di divinità norrene, inneggiavano al sacrificio rituale, declinavano il nome dell'Angelo decaduto e…ringhiavano.

Ringhiavano.

Gesù Cristo.

Cosa avrei trovato in fondo a quel sentiero di simboli esoterici, croci capovolte e sequenze numeriche scritte nel sangue?

Riconobbi alcune scritte in ebraico, l'inchiostro era colato giù dalla traccia striando le pareti di lacrime vermiglie. Non azzardai neppure per un istante ad appoggiarmi alle pareti. Filai dritto verso quel coro inquietante e irresistibile. Mi scrollai la stanchezza dalla testa scuotendola nervosamente. Il soffocante odore di incenso si accoccolava sulle palpebre come un torpore invitante. Tentando di tenere aperti gli occhi li spalancai. Se avessi sentito arrivare uno sbadiglio avrei affondato le unghie nei palmi.

Ecco come le sette raccoglievano seguaci, come li persuadevano a credere in una realtà deviata e a rifiutare altro che fosse ragionevole. Le tecniche di ipnosi non venivano insegnate da un pezzo all'accademia di Polizia ma un veterano mi aveva mostrato i trucchi principali durante gli appostamenti. Guardare dentro la testa di un sospettato era molto utile per ottenere risposte e conferme. Ma i vertici della polizia e la giustizia, oltre alle varie associazioni per i diritti dell'individuo, non furono dello stesso parere quando arrivò il momento di decidere se abolirle o metterle al servizio della comunità. Restava il fatto che lo smarrimento temporaneo della coscienza di se stessi e dello scorrere regolare del tempo erano ancora mezzi potenti per chi voleva spingere una convinzione nella testa di qualcuno e convincerlo che fosse tutta farina del suo sacco.

Avevo così fretta di prendere una boccata d'aria nuova che mi lanciai verso la fine del corridoio senza verificare di avere campo libero. Per lo meno mi ci fiondai spianando la Desert Eagle e la Magnum.

«Figlio di puttana!» esclamai. Ancora confuso dai fumi di incenso, la nenia monotona senza fine, la spossatezza, credetti di aver fatto un giro completo del locale e di essere tornato al punto di partenza. Anche se sapevo che non era possibile, non riuscì subito a smettere di credere che potesse essere vero.

Eppure, i dettagli.

Furono i dettagli a convincermi di non trovarmi più nella sala a cattedrale. Le navate, quelle c'erano ancora, erano adornate da drappi neri lunghi fino a terra, un tessuto così leggero da muoversi senza aliti di vento. Bastava che qualcuno respirasse dall'altra parte della stanza. Ci vedevo attraverso. Al centro della navata maggiore, una fontana riempiva una vasca con un liquido denso e scuro, dalle sfumature rossastre. Due lunghe file di alti candelabri facevano tremolare le ombre del mondo dai gambi sghembi di candele sfinite. Dove più facilmente ci si sarebbe aspettato di trovare un altare di marmo bianco e un sacerdote dalla lunga tunica, scendeva invece un pesante sipario color pece. In quella scelta cromatica da immortale figlio di Vlad L'Impalatore, solo la moquette che ricopriva la navata centrale, costituiva una variazione sul tema. Dava certamente più colore all'insieme, ma nel modo sbagliato. Era di colore rosso vivo, come il sangue nei polizieschi di serie B.

Me ne stavo ancora fermo ad ammirare quello scenario che un bagliore attraversò il mio campo visivo e una fiammata avanzò verso di me. L'odore di alcol mi colpì come un pugno quando una seconda stella cometa annunciò la venuta di tre vecchi stronzi con una manciata di doni. La seconda molotov si frantumò più vicino e una frastagliata macchia di fuoco mi investì le gambe. Mi scansai mentre un'altra di quelle bombe artigianali mi sfiorava la schiena come il brivido inatteso di una pessima notizia. In una manciata di istanti l'inferno che Lupino auspicava era diventato realtà.

Il fuoco avvampò divorando tutto ciò che si trovava sulla sua strada. La pioggia incendiaria scendeva da alcuni ponteggi dall'alto controsoffitto spiovente. Il buio, la distanza a cui si trovavano e la luce accecante del fuoco mi impedivano di vedere quanti fossero a lanciare anche se era chiaro che si fossero appostati in tre punti diversi. Le molotov continuavano a cadere giù a ritmo serrato, in parabole ampie e maestose.

Lupino mi aveva preparato un funerale vichingo.

Grazie ma non ne ero degno. Qualcuno lo avrebbe lo meritava prima di me.

Il fuoco ruggiva. Pareti di fiamme si ersero quando raggiungendo i drappi sottesi tra le navate. Il calore mi prendeva a schiaffi per dritto e per rovescio. C'era solo un modo per non trasformarmi in una torcia umana: fare un bel tuffo nella fontana, dove il sangue che ancora usciva dai miei graffi si sarebbe unito a quello delle vittime di Lupino. Ecco Max Payne, precipitato nel più caldo girone dell'inferno.

Troppo tardi, ragazzi. La mia vita era già un inferno a occhi aperti. Al massimo potevo cogliere l'occasione di un bel barbecue.

Rivolsi la magnum verso uno dei ballatoi e sparai. Centrai soltanto una della bottiglie in caduta e una fiammata di vetro, alcol e scintille si sfogò attorno a me. Il mio secondo proiettile si conficcò in una balaustra di legno, ma almeno riuscì a distrarre tanto l'uomo lassù da interrompere momentaneamente quello suo scagliare di fulmini e saette. Con la visuale liberata dal riverbero delle fiamme individuai meglio il mio avversario. Il terzo centrò il tizio sulla passerella e lo spinse a farmi vedere come gli veniva bene l'imitazione di un uomo che cade.

E fu davvero bravo, molto convincente.

Dopo un minuto il cadavere fu completamente avvolto dalle fiamme. Mi spostai nell'ombra del ballatoio ora liberato per poter dominare l'area di scontro. Gli altri due tizi sarebbero stati adesso costretti ad allungare la gittata dei loro lanci e molte bottiglie, infatti, finirono in frantumi contro la passerella, dando vita a una pioggerella di fiamme liquide. Un sipario di perline tremolanti che contribuirono a sottrarmi alla loro mira.

Prima che la aggiustassero ammazzai il lanciatore di fronte a me. Non spiccò il volo ma si abbandonò, spossato, in una posa esausta. L'ultima molotov, già incendiata, finì ad alimentare quelle ancora inerti accanto a lui. Una vampata si elevò come un'erezione gloriosa inghiottendo la passerella e tutti i suoi occupanti.

Peccato che fu un'esibizione che non potei vedere.

Mentre freddavo il tizio sulla seconda balaustra, regalandogli un posto in prima fila per quel capodanno anticipato, una bottiglia mi colpì in pieno petto, rintoccando sullo sterno. La mia fortuna volle che non si ruppe subito.

L'ordigno volteggiò per quello che credetti mezzo secolo. La forza centrifuga teneva il liquido lontano dalla stoffa incendiata. La fiamma azzurrognola era simile al bagliore degli incantesimi della strega nella fiaba preferita della mia piccola Rose. Aveva l'aspetto di una natura mortale ma si trattava solo di una finzione scenica. Avrei potuto passarci le dita in mezzo e non mi sarei bruciato, ne ero ormai certo. La bottiglia ebbe il tempo di rigirarsi in aria cinque volte, le contai, prima di fracassarsi sul pavimento. Io avevo deciso intanto di proiettarmi di lato e mentre il dolore nel petto finalmente arrivava a destinazione togliendomi il fiato con una pugnalata, l'innesco della molotov liberò un ragno di fuoco che si allungò sul pavimento con le sue mille zampette pelose, pronto all'attacco.

Quando il tempo riprese a scorrere a velocità normale mi aprì la nuca contro il piedistallo della fontana, che avevo raggiunto lanciato come un angelo in caduta. Il sangue caldo e vischioso sgorgò dal taglio fino al collo e giù lungo la schiena, mentre il calore violento dell'universo attorno si faceva strada nella mia carne. Arrostito a fuoco lento, non mi avrebbero nemmeno dato il colpo di grazia. Lupino e i suoi mi avrebbero guardato cuocermi come un maialino allo spiedo. Non capì se ero stordito per la stanchezza, il fumo, le pillole o l'ingente perdita di sangue delle ultime ore ma non potevo assopirmi.

Abbandonai a terra la magnum che stringevo nella mano destra e cercai a tentoni il bordo della vasca. La spalla era quella buona e mi issai arrivando faticosamente a metà del traguardo. Raccolsi le gambe, senza forza, e con un'ultima spinta affondai nel sangue. I rumori, il vociare profondo del fuoco, il crepitare del legno delle travi del controsoffitto che iniziavano a cedere, si fecero d'un tratto distanti. Dentro quell'utero di sangue, la pressoché totale assenza di gravità mi aiutò a mondare il peso assillante del dolore e della stanchezza e l'acqua fredda mi fece tornare lucido.

Sentivo il cuore pulsare nella ferita sulla mia testa. Lo presi come la possibilità di liberarla dalle preoccupazioni di troppo che avrebbero potuto rallentare.

Riaffiorai nel cuore di una fornace incandescente.

Il sangue mi schizzò via in rivoli generosi e grosse lacrime. Dal biancore degli occhi del malavitoso seguace di Lupino compresi che lui aveva visto quello nei miei e non se ne era innamorato.

La Desert Eagle sparò per due, con la magnum che avevo lasciato in preda alla fiamme sul pavimento di quel forno crematorio. Esplosi un colpo dopo l'altro senza fare calcoli. Travolsi quel povero diavolo con una tormenta di piombo che non si era ancora meritato. Volevo solo finire lo schema e mettere in pausa prima di raggiungere il mostro di fine livello. L'uomo cadde oltre la passerella e l'inferno lo inghiottì, pacificando il suo grido.

Mi scrollai via il cocktail di sangue e acqua come un cane appena riemerso da una pozzanghera. Raccolsi la magnum e ricaricai.

L'incendio mi asciugava i vestiti e il sangue che si coagulava li inamidava. Servizio completo.

Andai verso il sipario nero, che le fiamme avrebbero raggiunto nel giro di cinque minuti e divorato in meno di dieci. Ne scovai un lembo e mi infilai senza pensarci troppo. Se avessero voluto ammazzarmi subito avrebbero potuto unirsi alle danze, o almeno portare un cocomero.

Dietro un glorioso altare di marmo bianco mi aspettava Jack Lupino, sacerdote di depravazione. Lupino era un grosso figlio di puttana dalla testa rasata e la faccia tatuata: un tribale si arzigogolava dall'occhio sinistro fino alla guancia, come se un involontario schizzo di fango lo avesse raggiunto durante una scampagnata fuori città. Jack però non brandiva un pugnale da cerimonia: aveva optato per un più pragmatico fucile UZI e una camicia che mi ricordò il vecchio divano di mia nonna che aveva sempre odorato di rabarbaro e vecchie scoregge. Oltre ad adorarmi, la nonna non aveva mai avuto gusto per nient'altro.

Per quanto assurda, la situazione sembrava avere una coerenza, anche se non riuscivo a capire quale. Lupino era strafatto e sembrava pronto ad affrontare un alligatore mutante. Quindi riprese i suoi discorsi deliranti, come in un incubo. Il mio.

«Ho assaporato la carne degli angeli caduti.»

«Lo so, è un po' stopposa, vero?»

«Ho assaggiato il sangue verde del demonio. Scorre nelle mie vene. Ho visto oltre il mondo della carne, l'intera architettura di sangue e ossa.»

«Preferisco i documentari della stagione degli accoppiamenti.» ma non mi sentì nemmeno. Il disco di Lupino non si sarebbe fermato fino alla fine.

«La Morte sta arrivando! Sarà presto fra noi con l'inferno al suo seguito! Ecco l'alba dell'eterno inverno. Sono pronto per diventare suo figlio! È arrivato il suo momento e chiunque si opporrà al suo cammino dovrà morire!» concluse in una risata che non aveva nulla di rassicurante. «MORIRAI ADESSO!»

Alla fine della messa Lupino scattò puntandomi contro il suo UZI. Io feci lo stesso con quello che avevo.

Gridando a mia volta.

Non mi seppi spiegare cosa gridai a fare.

Gridai e basta.

Sparammo entrambi ma eravamo già così vicini da non colpirci neanche di striscio. Lupino sparò in alto, ai santi del paradiso. Il mitragliatore, troppo vicino alla mia testa, mi avrebbe rintronato se non fossi stato così impegnato a mancare Jack a mia volta mettendo a segno due pallottole nel nulla dietro di lui. Fu perché mi serrò il polso destro in una morsa leonina deviando la traiettoria della canna e perché, lo ammetto, non lo credevo capace di muoversi così in fretta. Mi stritolò la mano e mi costrinse a mollare la pistola ma fui abbastanza lucido da ripagarlo con la stessa moneta torcendogli la mano dell'UZI portandolo a puntarselo contro. Mi lasciò andare spostando il nostro scontro sui muscoli. Mi afferrò per la giugulare e mi sbatté contro l'altare. Le reni mandarono un acuto grido di protesta. Me l'avrebbero fatta pagare costringendomi a pisciare sangue per due giorni. Tendevo i muscoli del collo mentre le mani sugli avambracci madidi e nerboruti di Lupino cercavano di allontanarlo da me. Il flusso d'ossigeno che riusciva a passare nella carotide, sempre più piccola, si affievoliva. Si sarebbe ridotto alle dimensioni di uno spillo in mezzo giro di orologio. Ascoltavo il sibilo debole del respiro nella mia testa. Non ero capace di staccarmelo di dosso. Lupino aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, così preda delle sue allucinazioni da non battere mai le palpebre.

La mia vista iniziò a confondersi. Un alone scuro circondava ora i profili delle cose. Le palpebre chiudevano i battenti. Le dita continuavano a scivolare sulle braccia sudate di Jack. Altri trenta secondi e sarei svenuto. Chiusi gli occhi ripetendomi di non farmi persuadere dal sollievo che ne ricavai e dal desiderio di mollare gli ormeggi e rilassarmi davanti al tramonto. Le braccia erano ormai solo appoggiate a quelle di Lupino, che concentrava sulla mia gola il suo peso e il suo delirio.

Mi fu impossibile anche sputargli in faccia. Me ne stavo andando. Era come la corrente di un fiume: pian piano ti invitava a seguirla, unirti a lei, poi ti accoglieva placida e infine vi allontanavate insieme, senza pensarci. Anche le gambe cominciarono a perdere forza. L'altare mi sosteneva mentre i piedi si allungavano a toccare già il legno della bara. Dovevo resistere, mentre il mio corpo si spegneva, la mia mente era ancora terribilmente presente, spalancata sull'orrore. Le gambe, dritte e tese come tronchi, non riuscivano però a dire ai piedi di fare presa. Se avessi potuto sollevarmi di qualche centimetro e far valere su Lupino la mia altezza, qualcosa sarebbe potuta cambiare. Ma proprio quei fottuti piedi da sbirro continuavano a scivolare in avanti. Imprecai ma tutto ciò che uscì furono degli intellegibili suoni gutturali che, lo so, stimolarono ancora di più il centro del piacere di Lupino.

La ciliegina sulla torta.

Mentre pensavo all'erezione che Lupino potesse avere in quel momento, il piede sinistro smise di scivolare in avanti e io smisi di sprofondare. Mi ero fermato ma non sapevo chi ringraziare.

Trovai le forze per scalciare e il ghigno dell'uomo che fronteggiavo si affievolì per un momento, non però la morsa fatale attorno alla mia gola. Ero ormai oltre la soglia del dolore e della disperazione quindi poteva stringere quanto voleva ma avrebbe solo accelerato il mio trapasso, non mi avrebbe fatto desistere dal provare a sopravvivere.

Mossi la gamba un'altra volta. Credo lo colpì sotto il ginocchio.

La sequoia rimase solida. Le dita affondavano nella gola. Calciai più in alto ma il ginocchio piegato fece resistenza e mi respinse.

Cazzo.

Cristo santo.

Il piede a martello colpì Jack nella parte interna della coscia, il femore si torse leggermente sull'anca e ne destabilizzò l'equilibrio.

Rabbioso, Lupino prese a strattonarmi agitando la mia testa come una maracas. Voleva staccarmela dal collo. Fu quello a permettermi di riprendere a respirare.

Scalciai ancora e quella volta, a suonare come maracas, furono i suoi testicoli. La sua bocca descrisse una O panciuta mentre lo scampanellio ci diceva che un angelo si era appena guadagnato le ali. Entrai nella sua guardia e piantai i gomiti nell'incavo delle braccia, scrollandomelo di dosso e sgusciando via di qualche passo.

Cercai la pistola ma mi sarebbe andato bene anche un cero da cerimonia per fracassargli la testa. Mentre i miei occhi giocavano a flipper da una parte all'altra del pavimento, un treno merci mi investì. Il pugno di Lupino mi fece saltare un dente. Schienato sull'altare, mi ritrovai nella posizione da sesso "convinto per sfinimento".

Jack si scagliò su di me. Sollevai le gambe in tempo per stampargli sul grugno la misura delle scarpe. Gli smontai il setto nasale, anche se, abbozzato com'era, non doveva essere la prima volta per lui. Lupino scosse energicamente il viso a destra e sinistra, come a scacciare una mosca e tornò alla carica, con il sangue che usciva a fiotti disegnandogli un paio di baffi. Lo accolsi migliorando il suo sorriso con una testata. I denti mi aprirono la fronte ma Lupino indietreggiò.

Mi avventai su di lui con tutto il mio peso. Rotolammo fino a metà della scalinata oltre cui infuriava l'incendio. Finendo a cavalcioni su di me Lupino tentò di stordirmi con un pugno e provò a spaccarmi la testa contro i gradini. Sapevo che non si sarebbe fermato neanche quando dal mio cranio sfondato la materia cerebrale gli fosse scivolata dalle dita e il mio teschio sarebbe andato bene come calice cerimoniale. Allungai una mano e gli ficcai le dita nelle orbite. Affondai le unghie nella carne mentre si scansava. Colsi quell'attimo per ribaltare le nostre posizioni. Sormontandolo gli spezzai due costole per lato. Jack non mi diede la soddisfazione di provare dolore ma non mi offesi. Le ginocchia gli bloccarono le braccia e mi permisero di usare la sua faccia come un punginball.

Destro. Sinistro. Destro. Sinistro. Ripetere.

Le ossa non cedettero subito, dovetti scorticarmi le nocche prima di affondare nella carne.

Sinistro. Destro.

Un crack si accese nella mia testa come una lampadina.

La mandibola aveva ceduto, andando a fare compagnia allo zigomo sfondato e le orbite rincassate. Lunghi fili di bava mi colavano giù dal mento e gli schizzi di sangue raccolto dai miei pugni mi facevano assomigliare a un quadro di Pollock vivente.

Non sapevo se Jack respirasse ancora. Lo scoprì quando mi disarcionò mandandomi a gambe all'aria.

Era dopato come un cavallo.

Sdraiato sugli scalini come in un film di De Palma guardavo le lingue di fuoco rincorrersi sul soffitto. Le dita della mano sfiorarono qualcosa. Non capì subito di cosa si trattasse solo perché la fatica mi aveva infine trovato. Mi allungai con uno sforzo riuscendo a impugnare la magnum. Lupino si rialzava in quel momento.

Sparai e la figura si piegò su se stessa. Volevo essere sicuro che rimanesse a terra. La Valchiria era una brutta bestia: sembrava tramutare gli uomini in zombie indemoniati.

Gli scaricai addosso tutto quello che rimaneva nel caricatore. Premetti il grilletto una decina di volte dopo che gli otto colpi furono terminati da un pezzo.

«Credo che sia morto, ormai.»

Una voce alle mie spalle, femminile, mi colse di sorpresa e quando mi girai, sono sicuro che sortì la stessa impressione su di lei anche la mia raffinata dialettica.

«Uhu?!»

Mi ero imbattuto in una donna fatale che mi puntava una pistola in faccia. E le restituì il favore.

«Vivo o morto che sia, hai colpito la persona sbagliata.» disse, senza aggiungere altro. La vista di quella brunetta mi folgorò. Non me lo aspettavo né ero pronto a quella bellezza. Indossava un trench di pelle e i lunghi capelli neri si raccoglievano in una coda.

«Lisa Puncinello?» domandai sbigottito. Lisa Puncinello era la moglie di Angelo Puncinello, la mela marcia più grossa del frutteto. Che diavolo ci faceva al Ragna Rock la moglie del boss?

E perché mi minacciava con un'automatica invece di godersi i frutti dei peccati del marito in qualche esclusivo country club?

«Mona Sax, la sorella gemella di Lisa.» mi corresse.

Ecco spiegata quell'aria da dura che non avevo mai notato in Lisa.

«Vacci piano con le armi, sorellina. Sai che potresti anche fare del male a qualcuno?»

«Lisa era quella fragile. Io sono la forte. Potrei farti saltare il cervello senza battere ciglio.»

«Certo, e tu puoi controllare le mie credenziali spiattellate su tutte le pareti.»

«È stato Angelo Puncinello a uccidere il tuo amico e a far ricadere la colpa su di te.»

«Ne sei certa?»

«Ho le mie fonti.»

«In questi giorni non sono più sicuro di niente e nel dubbio sparo. A chi toccherà sistemarlo?»

«Deve essere mio. Non sopporto chi prova gusto a picchiare sua moglie. Perché non risparmiare i nostri proiettili per lui?»

«Pensavo non me l'avresti mai chiesto: il dito iniziava a indolenzirsi.»

«Come lo vuoi il tuo whisky?»

«Mi basta il profumo, e che il sapore accarezzi il palato.»

«Sei un vero intenditore, Max.»

Mona mi servì il drink. Era roba buona. Scese nella gola come fosse miele.

«Niente di personale ma non posso correre il rischio che nella frenesia Lisa resti uccisa.»

Sentì appena la fine della frase e tutti i rumori del mondo sembrarono provenire da un luogo lontano, un oltretomba ovattato e confuso. Un torpore assassino mi avvolse come in un feretro d'oblio. La coscienza si dissolse in un mal di testa feroce. Stramazzai al suolo.

Un ringraziamento particolare va a Sara, che ha assecondato la mia predilezione per la scrittura a mano (al limite con macchina da scrivere) regalandomi la possibilità di passare dal cartaceo al digitale senza torcicolli. Senza di lei, questo libro avrebbe probabilmente visto la luce soltanto tra un anno.

Ti Amo.

_Gli altri libri di Alessio Chiadini:_

Chi Più Re Di Noi

Blackwater Rd.

Rendez-vous sous les Étoiles - Una vita, nient'altro


End file.
